Titan Reborn
by Nutmeg1234
Summary: Terra learns just how much of an effect her lies have on the rest of the titans.
1. Pain like a Pine Cone in the Throat

This is my first Attempt at Teen Titan fan fiction! I hope you guys like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or Romeo and Juliet.

Please Read and Review :)

* * *

Terra. That's all that went through Garfield's mind these days. He can still remember everything about her. How her hair would always shine like golden honey when the light hit it just right. And how she scrunched up her nose when she giggled. And how she was his best friend….but things change.

It was exactly three weeks ago when Beast Boy found Terra. He had been so thrilled…but that was before he knew that she wanted nothing to do with him, the Teen Titans, or her past.

"_Things change Beast Boy…the girl you want me to be is just a memory." _

Those were her exact words, and they stung like the flames of fire. No matter how many times Beast Boy replayed the scene in his head, it just seemed so...dream like.

_Just a memory…._

Beast Boy's head throbbed with the confusion that he still found to be a tangled mess that would take time to figure out.

_Just a memory…_

But how could this girl not be Terra? She looks like Terra, she acts like Terra, she even laughs like Terra! It just has to be her…it has to be TERRA!

_Just a memory…_

Beast Boy couldn't take the pain anymore, as much as he hated to do it, he cried. No, he didn't cry, he sobbed. The pain engulfed him till he was reduced to a shivering green sack of sad.

* * *

"Today we will be reading Romeo and Juliet. The tragedy of a love that could never be." Mr. White said.

_A love that could never be_, that was all Terra thought about these days. She wanted a new life, since her last one had ended her in nothing but trouble. Not only did she cause pain and suffering to every town and city she went through, but when she finally thought she had her powers under control, she met the Teen Titians…and most importantly, Beast Boy. He stood out the most, but not because of the green skin, fang, and pointy ears. No, it was the way he looked at her. He looked at her like she was normal. Like she was a person who could be trusted. Like she was already a friend.

"Alright students, I will now assign parts," said Mr. White, "Mark Marshall, you will play Romeo. Terra Molovick, you will play Juliet." Mr. White paused. "Are you both alright with reading these parts?"

"For sure!" exclaimed Mark, "I'm totally into playing Romeo, he seems like a pretty chilled dude." Mark said with a child's laugh.

"Terra? What about you?"

_Beast Boy, _she thought. Why did she have to say all these lies? She did remember her other life, she just didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. Especially Beast Boy, she didn't want to hurt her best friend.

"TERRA?"

"Huh? What?" Terra said completely forgetting about her Beast Boy daydream.

"Are you alright with reading Juliet's lines for Romeo and Juliet? Because if not I will give it to Tiffany." He said looking very serious like this was a life or death decision.

She nodded, "Yes Mr. White, I'll read for Juliet."

* * *

Raven was very concerned about Beast Boy, not only because he hadn't come out of his room except for tofu and the bathroom, but also because he was the closest thing she had to a best friend. Just hearing the muffled sobs through his bedroom door made her heart break. She had to atleast try to cheer him up.

She gently knocked on his bedroom door,"Beast Boy? It's Raven. Can I please come in?" No answer. The sobs continued like he never even heard her. "Beast Boy, come on, please? I just want to talk. Come on Beast Boy!"

"No!" Beast Boy exclaimed from behind the claimed from the closed door. "Can't you people see? I don't want to talk! I just want to stay in my room by myself, I just need some time on my own! I'M FINE!" Raven could hear muffled cries. She was about to walk away when Beast Boy added, "Just promise you'll come and get me if Terra comes by."

Raven hung her head in defeat and she tried so hard not to cry herself at Beast Boy's breaking heart. "Alright Beast Boy, I promise." That was all Raven could do….for now…

Beast Boy sat up in bed. His eyes stung, and his cheeks were wet, and his heart was sore. But after all this thinking, Beast Boy had made a decision. He was going to get the real Terra back into his life for good. He hopped off his bed and fell to his knees. He had a painful stinging sensation running through both legs. He had been sitting for the past few weeks…no wonder his legs would have to get used to the pain; he'd be walking a lot.

Without thinking, Beast boy Burst out of his room and into the lit up hallway to find a depressed looking Raven standing across from him, about to knock on his door.

"Umm…hey Beast Boy. Are you alright? You finally came out of your room, are you feeling better?" Her cheeks had tiny shiny lines running down them, had she been crying?

"I'm not feeling one hundred percent yet. Maybe it's the pain in my legs, or the brightness of the hallway that is stinging my eyes…or the fact that I've been crying for two hours straight. But I've been thinking, and I have to do something…and it will change my life, your life, and, well the Teen Titans.

With this news Raven looked stunned. "What are you talking about Beast Boy? What are you going to do? Are you leaving us? You know we wouldn't be able to survive without you, right! I wouldn't be able to survive without you." A faint blush came to her cheeks. "Beast Boy, I-"

"I'm going to get Terra to remember her old self and come back to the Teen Titans." He had to catch his breath; his throat was so soar. Like someone shoved a pinecone down it.

"Wait, what? Beast Boy, from your behavior, I don't think that that is a good decision."

"I don't need your approval Raven, your not my mother, and you never will be, stop bossing me around." He felt bad for snapping at Raven like this, she was only trying to look out for him, but he didn't apologize.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and get my best friend back." He ran out with out hesitation, leavening behind a very hurt and frustrated Raven.


	2. Mud on the Floor

Terra kept running and running but she didn't move. It was as if her feet were planted on the ground.

"You're weak." Said a voice that had no face to match.

"Stop it! You can't hurt me anymore!" Terra exclaimed. She turned franticly trying to find the face that belonged this familiar voice. But all Terra could see was darkness.

"You'll never fit in with normal people. You're different and no one will love you."

This time the dark voice spoke it seemed closer. Terra whipped herself around and tried to throw a rock, but her powers… they weren't there.

"You were strong, you were on top of the world. And you gave it up to save people who hurt and betrayed you." The voice was right behind her now.

"STOP! Just stop! I had to! They were my friends!" Terra screamed on the verge of tears.

"They aren't your friends Terra. You have no friends. You are weak and always will be," said the voice.

Terra started to cry. She couldn't take it anymore, she tried running again, but she still wouldn't move. She tried throwing a rock again, but no luck. Feeling the crush of defeat, she threw herself on the ground and just cried.

"You should have stayed with me Terra," said the voice. But now the man the voice belonged to decided to step out of the shadows and face the crying girl that was sitting before him.

Slade.

Slade knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear. "If you weren't so weak, you would be the ruler of this pathetic city. It would be at our mercy, and the people who betrayed you would not be here."

Terra couldn't take the pain. She looked at Slade's orange and black mask, and punched the middle of it where a nose should've have been.

Slade didn't move. He just chuckled, "Still the feisty little brat I see. You haven't changed a bit Terra." He lifted his hand to Terra's face and put her silver butterfly pin into her hair pulling it back from her dark blue eyes.

"You're still a rock with rough edges, but with my help, I can make you shine." He said with the slightest sound of kindness in his voice.

Terra clenched her fists and punched Slade as hard as she could. He fell back with one hand on his face. Terra ran past him in an attempt at freedom, but he grasped her wrist and threw her on the ground.

"You ungrateful little BRAT!" He spat at her face. "YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I CONTROL YOU! YOU CAN NEVER GET AWAY!"

Terra was shaking with fear. She knew what Slade could do when he's mad.

With his fists clenched in front of him, he punched Terra right in the gut and she fell…and fell…and fell.

"NO! HELP! BEAST BOY, RAVEN, SLADE ANYONE!" Terra screamed at the darkness above her.

She landed with a thud. She looked around; she was in a room full of mirrors. Still looking for anyone, she stood. This place seemed so familiar…but how?

"You're right Terra. You don't have any friends," said a voice that seemed too familiar.

A depressed Beast Boy walked out of the shadows. Terra was so happy to finally see a friendly face. She ran towards him and threw her arms around him…but it was like he wasn't even there because she fell back to the ground. This time when she looked up, she was in a room with a floor that seemed like it was made of mud.

"HOW COULD YOU!" yelled a girl from the mud. It was Raven.

"WE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING THING! WE TOOK YOU IN! AND YOU STILL TREATED US LIKE DIRT!" she exclaimed rising from the mud. Her big, dark eyes turned into four blood red holes in her head. Without warning things starting flying toward where Terra was standing.

"YOU LIED TO US, AND WE TRUSTED YOU! YOU WERE OUR FRIEND! YOU WERE A TEEN TITAN!" Raven screamed getting closer to her target.

Raven lifted one arm and thrust it toward Terra, which made a chunk of the floor fly up and right at Terra. Terra squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain to take over her body…but nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and blinked. She was in a large space with lava covering most of the floor. She looked around for an exit but only found a disappointed Beast Boy and Raven standing next to Slade.

"You have no friends Terra," they chanted.

"YOU'RE ALL WORNG!" Terra screamed. She had to get out of here. The lava was almost to the corner where she was cowering. She looked back to where the trio was standing. But they weren't there. Now they were floating a few feet in front of her, just high enough from the ground so that the lava couldn't touch them.

"I trusted you, and you betrayed me." They chanted.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" the lava was only about a yard away from her feet.

She looked to where they where they were floating. They only stared at her. Then Slade vanished. Then Raven. All that was left was Beast Boy.

"BEAST BOY! PLEASE I'M SORRY FOR TELLING ALL THESE LIES! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BETRAY YOU! PLEASE IF YOU DON'T HELP ME I'LL DIE!" she yelled at the frowning Beast Boy. She was sobbing now. "PLEASE BEAST BOY! HELP ME!"

Beast boy just closed his eyes and looked away, and then he vanished too.

And it was too late the lava was rising like a wave and crashed into the wall where she was standing.

"NO! HELP!" she screamed. But when she opened her eyes there was no lava. She was gasping and sweat ran down her face, which was followed by tears. It was just a dream. Terra rested her hands on her forehead and was going to try to catch her breath, but something stopped her from moving.

Fear washed over her when her fingers ran into something smooth and cold. She took the object off of her forehead and held it up to her lamp.

In her hand was a small silver butterfly pin.


	3. Red Ink and Apple Pie

Without giving it another thought, Beast Boy thought of all the places to take Terra to help get her memory back.

There was the amusement park that Terra showed him on their first date…and BENS; the best place to get apple pie in the world! There was also the place where they first met.

Beast Boy will never forget when she took out that giant scorpion. And the way she was so confident to introduce herself to the Titans.

Beast Boy let a faint blush run to his cheeks at the memory of the way he tripped over every word he said when he first talked to her.

'But enough on the past,' he thought, 'it's time to focus on the future. The future with Terra as the sixth member of the Teen Titans.'

Beast Boy took out a sheet of paper and a red ink pen…

_Red _Beast Boy thought _Red is Terra's favorite color…_

Shaking his head, Beast Boy wrote down the list of places of where to take Terra and why.

The canyon

- This is the spot where Terra met the Teen Titans.

- This is the place where Beast Boy new that he loved Terra.

- An awesome place to help Terra remember and practice her powers.

Bens

- Maybe a taste of the apple pie will trigger something in Terra's memories.

The amusement park- it was where Terra and Beast Boy went on there date.

- This is the place where Beast Boy ALMOST kissed Terra

Beast Boy sat the pen down and just looked at the red inked words. This piece of paper was the first step to getting Terra back.

Beast Boy thought of all the good memories they shared. The crime fighting, the apple pie, the kiss that almost happened, and lastly their hug good bye…

It killed Beast Boy to let Terra sacrifice herself to save the Titans and the entire city, but Terra wouldn't hear of herself going anywhere else during the eruption. She was a hero. THAT was Terra. THAT was the girl he loved. SHE was the girl he wanted back.

Feeling satisfied with the list he made, he folded it up and put the paper in his shoe (since he didn't have any pockets), jumped off his bed, and ran out of his room, thinking of things that reminded him of Terra that he could show her.

First thing was first; he ran down the hall and opened the door to Terra's old room. Ignoring the pain that filled his heart in a second, he walked over to the table with the lava lamp in the middle and picked up the silver heart box that he made for Terra. He opened it and saw green eyes and skin looking back at him. After staring at the mirror for five minutes the green faded to blue, and shaped into to Terra's eyes.

Beast Boy felt a sudden shock and fell backwards, making the fragile box fly out of his gloved hand and smash into a million tiny bits. After the shock washed over him, he crawled to the tiny fragments that were once a beautiful heart.

_How ironic. _Beast Boy thought. _My heart is broken. _

Beast Boy thought of all the time, blood, sweat and tears that he put into that box. He loved that box, because he loved Terra.

Beast Boy didn't want to cry, it was just a box! But he couldn't help it, he cried anyway. Because it wasn't just a box. It was a heart. It was Terra's heart.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _

Raven let the darkness of her room take over her body. She closed her eyes and forgot about life.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _

In the darkness she could hear the call of ravens in the distance and the flapping of their long black wings.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _

Though the setting was calm and peaceful and serine; Raven could still here the three knocks that came from her bedroom door. But Raven chose to ignore them.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azara-_

"RAVEN! RAVEN OPEN UP! IT'S BEAST BOY! I HAVE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Beast Boy exclaimed from behind the door.

"I'm a busy. Go away." Said Raven with a monotone voice.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azar-_

"COME ON RAVEN! LET ME IN! JUST DO ME THIS ONE FAVOR AND THEN YOU WON'T HAVE TO SEE ME FOR ATLEAST A WEEK!" Beast Boy yelled getting angry now.

"No." said Raven. Short, sweet, and to the point.

Raven waited for thirty seconds, and when she heard no voice, she started meditating again.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _

This silence continued for 20 minutes. But the silence was broken when Raven heard a loud rattling noise.

Raven sighed and opened her eyes to find a green rattlesnake coiled up in front of her staring up at her with emerald green eyes. Raven blinked and when she opened her eyes there was Beast Boy standing in front of her holding tiny shining shards of mirror in his hands.

"Raven. Do you know what this is?" Beast Boy said quietly holding out his hands making the shiny fragments catch the light of the candles on the tables in the room.

Raven looked up at Beast Boy, got off her bed and took a closer look at the fragments.

"Well. It looks like either glass or mirror. Both maybe." Raven said taking one fragment from Beast Boy's hands.

"It's the heart I made for Terra." He said his voice dripping with sadness.

"Alright. So why are you showing this to me?" Raven said dropping the piece back into Beast Boy's hands and looking in his eyes.

"I was hoping that maybe you would be able to fix it?" He said looking at her with sad but hopeful eyes.

"Why do you want me to fix it? What are you planning on doing with it?" Raven said seriously.

"Well you already know how I plan on getting Terra back in the Teen Titans. But I wanted to bring her to different places and show her different things to help her get her memory back." He said looking at the fragments with a smile creeping on his face. "So what do you say? Can you fix it?"

Raven didn't approve of this from the start. Terra betrayed them. She joined Slade. Terra was dead to her. Why should she help?

"I don't think I should so I won't." Raven said.

"Come on Raven why can't you?" Beast Boy whined

"Because it's TERRA. For anyone else, yes. But for Terra? No." Raven said pulling her hood off, feeling like that would make her look more serious. "I won't do it for Terra because she betrayed all of us. Tried to take us out one by one. SHE JOINED SLADE! I think those are good reasons not to! I still think that just going back to get her is a terrible idea!" Raven exclaimed. Then remembered her powers and not to get too mad.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _

"Fine." Beast Boy said in defeat. "But if you won't do it for Terra, will you do it for me?" Beast Boy said with a pleading voice.

Raven thought about this. Beast Boy is her best friend, but she'd never tell him that. Seeing Beast Boy sad did upset her, but she'd never show it. So what could she do?

"Fine. But I still don't approve." Raven said pulling her hood back onto her head. "Where are the rest of the pieces?"

"There in Terra's room." Beast Boy said with a smile showing his victory. "Come on lets go!"

"I'm not stepping foot in her room. You go get them or no deal." Said Raven walking back to her bed then sitting on it cross-legged.

"Alright than Raven. I'll be back." Said Beast Boy looking at Raven. He ran out of the room and the door slid shut bringing back the silence Raven longed for.

Raven sighed and let the silence wash over her once more.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _

Terra sat at her desk thinking about the dream she had the night before. She understood why she had the dream, but what she couldn't put together was how her butterfly pin got into her hair. She thought it was melted in the lava next to Slade in the volcano eruption.

"Alright students please open your textbooks to page 889. We will start by reading the first act of Romeo and Juliet then we will do a project." Mr. White said stroking

his mustache.

Terra reached into her backpack and pulled out her textbook along with her silver butterfly pin. She put both on her desk and opened her textbook to the correct page.

The class began reading their parts, but Terra didn't have to pay attention until it was her turn to read. So while she waited she decided to inspect her pin. She reached into her backpack for a second time but this time pulling out her spiral notebook and a red pen. Red. Her favorite color.

She opened her notebook to a clean page and set the pen down and picked up the pin.

"Miss Molovick, may I ask what you are doing?" Mr. White said standing in front of her desk. All Terra could do was stare, Mr. White had no tolerance for not paying attention.

"Well? Don't just sit there gawking at me. Answer me!" He spat.

The way he spoke reminded her of her dream. When Slade spat at her that she was an ungrateful brat.

"I…umm…wanted to take notes on the scenes. I was going to use it as a key for the project." Terra said thinking fast. "Is that alright?"

"Alright? Well, that is a very smart idea Terra. You're very smart. I think that everyone should follow your example. Everyone! Please take out your notebooks and a pen and write down things that you would find helpful for the project." He gave Terra a pat on the back then walked back to his desk.

Everyone groaned and some gave glares in Terra's direction, but she just ignored them. She was too focused on her pin. But on the down side, now she had to write down ideas for her project.

She turned her pin every angle and didn't find anything out of the ordinary. But Mr. White did leave the lights off most of the time. She wishes she sat over by the window, it would've been easier to find anything different about the pin. She just figured that she would ask to go to the bathroom and look at it closer in the light.

She rose from her desk and walked to the teacher.

"Excuse me Mr. White, but may I please go to the bathroom?" she said.

"You may go once we are done with the first act. And Terra may I ask you to do something for me?" Mr. White said looking away from the textbook, which he was following along with.

"Yes Mr. White, how may I help?"

"Would you please bring me that shiny silver thing you're so fascinated with? It's distracting you too much, and I'm afraid I have to take it from you." He said pointing at the dark corner where Terra's desk sat.

Terra's heart quickened a bit. "But sir! It's not mine! It's… my foster mom's! She let me borrow it for the day! Please you can't take it!" Terra whined.

"You can get it back at the end of the year. Until then I better not catch you with any more distracting items. Got it? " Mr. White said raising his eyebrow.

Terra looked down at her shoes. "Yes sir."

She walked back to her desk, picked up the pin, walked back to the desk and thought of a way to get it back faster.

And just like that she had an idea. She knew just how to get her pin back.

Terra set the pin down on the Mr. White's desk then walked down to her own. Then she heard the line that the nurse spoke before Terra had to start reading.

"What troubles my mistress?" said Tiffany.

_Believe me nurse. _Terra thought. _ You have no idea. _


	4. Tin foil is a girl s best friend

Hey everyone! So sorry about the wait! I was having a bad case of writer's block...I mean it was really bad. ANYWAY! Read. Comment. Enjoy

* * *

At lunch Terra was sure to order a chicken sandwich because she knew that it came wrapped in two layers of tin foil. This was only one of the materials that she needed on her plan to get her butterfly pin back.

The lunch lady handed Terra the sandwich from over the counter, then Terra ran to the cashier to pay her the $1.50 the sandwich cost.

Terra got some strange looks from the kids sitting along the path to the cashier, but she didn't care. She was in too much of a hurry; she had to get to the art room before all the chairs are full.

"Hello, I have one chicken sandwich." Terra said almost out of breath from her speed walking.

"One fifty." The Woman said with a smile revealing a slightly yellow smile.

Terra handed her two dollars. "Please keep the change. I'm in a hurry."

"Well alright dear." The woman said. "Have a nice day."

"You too!" Terra said running out of the lunch commons and straight to the art room.

To her surprise, there were next to no kids in the art room. Without stopping to look to see if she knew anyone who was there already, she grabbed the sign in clipboard and signed herself in.

Terra walked to a table that was abandoned and set her sandwich down, then walked to the art teacher.

"Mr. Dales? Where are the glue guns? And also, do you have any silver paint and shimmer?" Terra said looking down at Mr. Dales reading the weekly newspaper.

Mr. Dales looked up and smiled. "Hello Terra." Then he stood and told Terra to follow him to the other side of the room.

"Alright if you go into that closet over there," he said pointing to a closet that said paint," You will find the silver paint and glue gun. But I hate to say that I do not have and shimmer."

"That's fine." Terra said. "I can make do with the paint. Thank you."

Mr. Dales smiled then walked back to his newspaper. Terra turned and opened the closet and picked up the silver paint, glue gun, and a small paintbrush. Then feeling satisfied with what she had in mind for her fake butterfly pin, she walked back over to her empty table, set down her materials, and got to work before her hour was up.

First, Terra unwrapped her sandwich, took a huge bite making half of the sandwich disappear, then un-crumpled the two sheets of tin foil. Then she took the first sheet of foil and began molding a butterfly the same size as the butterfly on her hairpin.

Feeling that she got the butterfly to as close as the one on her hairpin, she got the silver paint, opened and dabbed the tiny brush into the gooey paint. She pulled the brush out and took a close look at the paint. Terra smiled; the color matched her pin perfectly.

Still smiling at the perfect match Terra began to cover the foil butterfly with the silver paint. Terra was very careful to fill every nook and cranny and to paint on enough layers to make the surface paint flat. When she finally finished the first part of her fake pin, she glanced at the clock to see that she still had a half hour to finish the pin and let it dry.

Now the second part Terra knew would be tougher. She took the second sheet and tore it in two. Then Terra got up ran to find a pair of scissors and walked back with a scissor that was emerald green with dark blue swirls.

Terra sat back down and looked at the colors on the scissors; emerald green and dark blue.

_Beast Boy and Raven. _Terra thought.

Ignoring the fact that the colors reminded her of her two favorite Titans, she got back to work.

Taking the scissors in her tiny hand, Terra cut out ten thin strips. She then placed the scissors down, and picked up one strip at a time and twisted into thin strips but not thin enough that it would snap if it were handled too much.

Even though her fingers were aching, Terra continued to work until she was done.

She picked up the strips and glued them one at a time onto the back of the butterfly.

After the glue was dry, Terra picked up the paintbrush for the last time, and painted the spikes of the pin.

When she was done, she gathered her materials and set them back in their proper places.

While Terra was putting the scissors away, she felt a tiny pang in her heart. Seeing as the colors represented Beast Boy and Raven it was like saying good-bye to her friends again.

Terra shook her head. What was she thinking? They were just colors on scissors. She was just over reacting.

Walking back over to her table, she looked at the fake butterfly pin. Terra couldn't tell the difference between the pins, she prayed that Mr. White wouldn't be able to tell either.

Feeling satisfied, Terra picked up her pin and the rest of her sandwich and walked out of the room.

With phase one of "GET BUTTERFLY PIN BACK" complete, Terra walked back to her English room to switch the fake pin with her real pin.

Terra just hoped that she wouldn't be caught by anyone.

* * *

Raven looked at the shinny fragments that were in a pile in the middle of the floor. She still couldn't believe that Beast Boy believed that Terra had come back from her rock prison. She would never believe it even if Terra were standing in front of her chucking rocks at her head.

Shaking her head, Raven began chanting a spell that would fix the fragile heart.

_Garix Tomerta honrandux. Hejkie Jurics Kulito._

With those words, the shards of mirror rose into the air and started to spin.

_Meraux Tyirax Uliforeay._

The spinning shards then started to mend together to form a heart shaped box.

Raven then stopped chanting, and let the box float onto the table covered in candles. Raven just stared at the shimmering top of it.

_Beast Boy actually made this for her. _Raven thought. _He spent his time making this heart for Terra._

Forgetting her thoughts Raven wanted to do one last thing. Even though she didn't believe Terra was alive she felt like this was a good way to apologize to Beast Boy about all those years of being…well…a bitch….

Raven closed her eyes and lifted her hands and touched the top of the heart and began to chant once more.

_Ironb. Varen. Terfisar. Rocbgy. Setaboby. Voel._

Raven opened her eyes and looked back at the box. She lifted the lid to find the inscription that was on the plaque that Beast Boy set on Terra's grave.

In cursive sparkling red letters it wrote, TERRA. A Teen Titan. A True Friend.

Raven felt satisfied and closed the lid. Getting off of her bed she pulled on her hood and grabbed the box that Beast Boy gave to his best friend and walked out of the room to find a confused Robin standing with his arms crossed.

"What's going on?" He said seriously.

"What are you talking about? Nothing´s going on." Raven said calmly trying to cover for Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy's been acting strange for almost a month, and now he's just back on his feet? No. He's up to something, and you're in on it. Now tell me." He said stepping closer making Raven back up into her door that had already slid closed.

"Beast Boy came to me with this," Raven said raise the heart shaped box a little higher. "He broke it and was begging me to fix it. I would've said no, but he's been so sad for the past weeks that I wanted to give him something to be happy about." Raven said. Technically she wasn't lying, Beast Boy had come to her hoping that she could fix the box, but she just happened to forget to mention that Beast Boy was planning on going to find Terra and get her to come back to the Teen Titans.

"I see. Well why don't I give this to Beast Boy. And while I'm at it, I'll talk to him about the way he's been acting and figure out what hes up to." He said grabbing the box.

"But Robin, I just told you what's going on, He's not up to anything!" Raven said taking the box back with a little too much force than was necessary.

"Raven, stop acting like this. I know you're just trying to help him, but he's not telling you everything. He IS up to something. And sense I'm the leader of this group, it's up to me to figure out what it is and help him or put an end to it." Robin said snatching the box back and holding it out of Raven's reach when she tried to take it back.

"Now I suggest that you go meditate, or train with Cyborg and Starfire. And don't bother Beast Boy and I because I will be asking him questions to find out what's going on. And I will get answers." He said with no hint of a smile on his face.

"Why are you acting like this? Why does it matter if Beast Boy is up to something?"

Oops.

"So Beast Boy did tell you something." Robin said giving her back the box. "Why couldn't you just tell me from the start?"

"Because it's none of your business. Beast Boy does NOT need your approval to do something, just leave him alone, he's already been through enough." Raven said getting a little mad now. But she shook her head getting rid of the anger and walked away.

"Not so fast." Robin said sternly grabbing Raven's arm. "You're coming with me."

Raven felt anger rise through her body. "Let me go!" Raven said the disappeared. Robin looked around very confused, but aware that something was about to happen.

"Come on Raven! I'm not going to do anything bad! I just want to find out what's going on!" Robin said taking out his staff. "I just want you there to help me, you know what's going on because Beast Boy trusted you enough to tell you! You could make him tell me what's going.."

With the sign of him taking out his staff, Raven lost it.

The wall that faced Raven's door flew out and hit Robin forcing him into Raven's room.

"RAVEN!" was all that Raven could hear from the other side of the wall. She forced the chunk of wall into the door frame so it was stuck and not even one of Robin's gadgets could get him out.

"STARFIRE! RAVEN'S TRAPPED ME IN HER ROOM, FIND HER AND KEEP HER AND BEAST BOY SEPARATED!" Robin exclaimed.

Raven forgot to take the communicator. She had to find Beast Boy and get out of here. Quickly.

* * *

Beast Boy was in Cyborg's room looking for something to help him with his mission.

"Beast Boy. What are you doing in my room?" Cyborg said confused.

"I need some of your technology. Do you have anything sort of chip, or ray, or anything that can make me look different?" Beast Boy said searching the shelves in the dark room.

"Why would you need to look different? BB, what are you up to?" Cyborg said with a little worry.

Beast Boy sighed. "Fine I"ll tell you. But you cannot tell Starfire or Robin. No matter what they do to you, no matter how much they threaten you, you CANNOT tell them, or they will try to stop me."

"Wait, what about Raven?" Cyborg said walking to a wall that blinked with colorful lights and buttons.

"Well, she already knows. Anyway, do you want to know or not?" Beast Boy said anxiously.

"Alright," He said reaching for a tiny container filled with chips of pink and blue. "Go ahead, tell me."

"Alright, I have been planning to find Terra again, and get her to re-join the Teen Titans. And I need a disguise to help me blend in at her school when I'm not trying to get her memory back." Beast Boy said quickly. He then gulped for air.

"Hold up, you're going to get Terra back into the group?" Cyborg said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes and I need you to..."

"BEAST BOY! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Raven screamed busting Cyborg's bedroom door open.

"Huh? Raven what are you talking about?" Beast Boy said looking at Raven who was holding out the box that he made for Terra.

"YOU FIXED IT!" Beast Boy said "How can I ever thank you?"

"You can grab the box and get out of here now!" Raven said taking her hood off. "I've trapped Robin in my room and Starfire is looking for us right now. You have to get out of here! NOW!"

Beast Boy's head was buzzing with questions. "Wait why did you trap Robin in your room? Why is Starfire looking for us?" Beast Boy then turned to Cybrog. "And what are these things?" He said picking up the jar.

"BE CAREFUL!" Cyborg said taking the jar back. "These are morpho-chips. The blue are for boys and the pink are for girls. I never thought they'd become useful, but I know they work. I've tested them." He said taking one out of the jar and putting it on the table.

"By installing it in a special necklace, it will change your appearance." Cyborg said pulling out a blue necklace and installing it into the little container in the middle.

Beast Boy looed back at Raven. "Can you please answer my questions?"

Raven took a deep breath and began with her little story. "Robin was outside of my room when I was leaving to give you back the box and he knew something was up. He was getting too forceful, too angry...I didn't think it through well enough. I trapped him in my room and he contacted Starfire through his communicator. He told her to find us and keep us separated. And you just have to get out of here now, Starfire will find us and stop you from finding Terra."

Beast Boy processed this all in his mind, and put the pieces together.

"Cyborg, I need you to make another one, but can you make this one pink?" Beast Boy said picking up the blue necklace and putting it in Terra's box. "Raven your coming with me. It's not safe here for either one of us."

Raven was stunned. Beast Boy wouldn't let her say no. She WAS coming with him.

"Alright Beast Boy here you go." Cyborg said handing him the pink necklace which he put in the box along with the blue. "You guys need to get out of here now. I won't tell Robin or Starfire where you are, and I'll disconnect your signal from your communicators. You guys have to get out of here, NOW!"

Raven still hadn't said a word, so Beast Boy shook her and screamed, "RAVEN SNAP OUT OF IT, WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"

Raven getting her thoughts together blasted a hole in Cyrbog's roof, and flew up and out of sight.

"Thanks Cyborg, for everything. We'll try to keep you updated." Beast Boy said. Then transformed into a hawk, grasped Terra's box in his claws and followed Raven into the blue sky and out of site.

"Good luck!" Cyborg yelled. "You're going to need it." With that Starfire appeared in the door way.

"Raven has trapped Robin in her room...and Beast Boy is no where to be found." Starfire said. "Will you help me find them?" Starfire looked at the hole in the roof. "What is this?"

"New gadget, it's unstable." Cyborg said walking out of the room. "I'll go get Robin then try to find Beast Boy and Robin through their communicators."

"That is a good plan, until then, I will continue in my search around the tower."

"Alright." Cyborg said.

_I hope BB knows what he's doing. _Cyborg thought.


	5. painful memories and emerald eyes

Hey there everyone! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. I would like to send a special thanks to randompandattack. If you read the comments, you will see that he said that I wrote Robin OOC (out of character) And with this comment, I must say that I agree with him. I did make Robin a tad bit out of character. BUT I would like to add that Robin does over-react to some things. And in this particular situation, I thought he would over react. Two of the teammates sneaking around the others backs? I know I would over react. Anywho, I just wanted to thank him publicly for giving me a gentle nudge in the right direction of the characters. So thank you randompandattack. Keep it up.

EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO MY FABULOUS BETA GRLWITHAPEN

DISLCAIMER: I DON´T OWN TEEN TITANS. HOWEVER I DO HAVE A COMPUTER THAT JUST STARTED TYPING IN SPANISH...AND IT MAKES ELEPHANT NOISES.

* * *

Terra felt like she was a spy. Sneaking around, trying not to be seen by teachers, or students for that matter. People already think shes weird, she doesn't need anyone else thinking she's a freak just because she's tip-toeing in the hallways.

She sneaked around enough corners of the hallway to find herself at the door to Mr. White's room. She jiggled the handle to find that he had forgotten to lock it.

Terra let a small sigh of joy escape from her lips and proceeded to enter the room and close the door.

She glanced at the clock. Terra only had five minutes to replace the real pin with the fake, get out of the room, and run half-way around the school to her next class...without being late. Okay. Easy enough.

Terra ran to the teachers desk and began her search for her pin. Opening drawers, and going through papers in case it accidentally got tucked in between a stack of homework or tests. With no luck in her search she prayed that it would be in the last drawer, because if it wasn't that meant Mr. White had it with him.

She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled open the last drawer. Terra opened her eyes to find a small silver butterfly catching the light that spilled through the window.

"YES!" Terra shouted, a lit louder than was necessary. She looked back at the clock to find that time was up. She took out the fake pin and switched them quickly and slammed the drawer shut, and rushed to the door to find that it was being jiggled. The bell that signaled the end of lunch rang, and the door slowly opened to reveal Mr. White struggling with papers, a jacket and texting someone on his cell phone. Terra was going to be caught red handed.

Mr. White dropped his soda, cursed under his breath and bent to pick it up.

With that amazing stroke of luck, Terra opened the window and scrambled out of it as fast as she could.

She managed to get away. She breathed a sigh of relief. On the down side...the bell had rung, that meant she had thirty seconds to get to class...well now it was more like 15.

Terra thought that this would be the only time that she could get away with using her powers without feeling guilty.

She lifted her hand and a blouder quickly followed which she stepped on top of and she was off.

She directed the boulder over the school and the the east entrance to her geometry class. She jumped of the boulder and hid it in plane sight among the others that decorated all entrances to the school.

Feeling that she did an excellent job of disguising her powers, she ran inside and bolted down the hall to her Geometry class.

Just as she was about to step through the door the bell rang signaling she was late.

"Terra." Mrs. Fare said giving her the nastiest death glare Terra had seen since her days with Raven. "You're late."

Terra sighed and said, "Of course I am." And walked over to the teacher's desk waiting to hear her punishment.

Mrs. Fare pulled out a pink slip and wrote out the reason for her punishment. "Now this isn't a big reason for detention, so I'm letting you off easy. Stay after school tomorrow for your punishment."

"Fine." Terra said taking the pink slip and waling to her desk. She sat down and reached for her book bag that she realized was still in the art room. Terra just couldn't catch a break.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven flew, and flew and kept flying until they completely out of sight of Titan's Tower. And once they were, the flew to an alleyway in between to skyscrapers. Raven landed first and took the box from Beast Boy's claws, allowing Beast Boy to change back into his normal teenage self.

"So what are we going to do?" Beast Boy said taking the box back from Raven and taking out the two necklaces.

"Well unless you know of a convenient little home in the middle of the city, I suggest that we find a place to live while we look for Terra." Raven said sitting down on the pavement and sitting cross-legged.

"Fine, just...please hurry. I want to get to Terra as soon as possible." Beast Boy said putting the blue necklace around his neck.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

"What are you doing? This is no time for meditating!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven sighed and opened one eye. "I'm looking for a place for us to stay."

"Oh. Well, alright." Beast Boy said focusing his attention back on the blue necklace. "Umm. Raven? I don't know how to work these things. Should I call Cyborg and ask?"

"Not a good idea. We don't know if he's disconected our communicators. I'll figure it out. And I found an orphanage for us to stay at." Raven said standing up.

"AN ORPHANAGE?" Beast Boy practically screamed. "Why do we have to stay at an orphanage?"

"Because we're two teenagers, and we have no home." She said taking out the pink necklace and putting it around her neck.

"Alright fin. Can you at least tell me how to work this thing?" Beast Boy said shaking the gadget.

Raven sat down and looked closely at the pink chip on the necklace. She flipped it every which way until she knew the surface of it by heart. Then she used the tip of her nail to wedge in between the gadget and reveal it's insides.

"Aha. Here we go. Open up your necklace there are a set of dials."

Beast Boy did as he was told and found four tiny, green buttons. "Alright, what do i do now?"

Raven pressed the first button on her gadget, and nothing happened. Beast Boy did the same and fell to the ground and started grunting like he were in pain.

"Beast Boy are you...whoa..." Raven said looking at the Green boy crying before him.

"AHHHHH! What's happening?" Beast Boy said pulling one hand to his ear and the other to his mouth. Under his fingers he could feel his pointy ears becoming round. And his fang suddenly disappeared.

Then the burning pain suddenly stopped. "Raven... What just happend?"

"I think the button you pushed took your powers away...which means...Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven said trying to throw an apple core that was lying side ways on the ground. But to both Beast Boy and Raven's surprise, nothing happend.

"The button we pressed took away our powers." Raven said helping Beast Boy off from the ground.

"So...wait...how do I look?" Beast Boy said with enthusiasm.

"You look normal." Raven said focusing on her necklace. As much as she hated to admit it Beast Boy looked...well...kind of hot.

"Normal." Best Boy said running to the very back of the alleyway and knelt down to puddle that showed his reflection. He gasped. His fang was gone, and so were his pointy ears. His skin was white and his hair was a light brown. His eyes were still the same emerald green and his voice still sounded the same, but he was different. He was normal, just like he was before his accident.

"This is great! I look like my parents again! Raven are you going to..." Beast Boy paused when Raven put her small hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet. With all the noise you're making, someone will find us."

Raven new that her appearance wouldn't change because she looked like this all her life, her powers hadn't changed her appearance.

"Alright so then how do I change my appearance?" Raven said messing with the buttons. Since she already knew what the first button did, so she pressed the button next to the first and waited for something to happen.

She didn't feel any pain, only warmth covering her arms and legs. She looked down to find her cape and leotard gone and was replaced by a long sleeve yellow shirt that said dare to be different in bold black letters and dark blue jeans. Then before her eyes, her blue boots turned into green converse sneakers.

"Alright Beast Boy, the second button changes your clothes." she said expressionless. Then looked up to find that Beast Boy had already changed his doom patrol uniform into a green and purple tye-dye t-shirt and ripped jeans with black converses.

"Yeah, I know." He said pulling down his shirt a little bit and dusting himself off.

"Ok. You don't look the same at all, but I don't know how to change my hair and face..." Raven said giving Beast Boy the once over look.

"Well you've already tried the first two buttons. So, try the other two." He said giving Raven the once over as well.

"Alright." Raven took the necklace back in her hands and pushed the button underneath the first. Her hair started to grow down to her rib cage and turned from a violet blue to a light brown.

"Ok, well that settles hair, now this last one must do...AHH!" Raven said grasping her head.

"Raven? Are you ok?" Beast Boy said as he knelt next to Raven who was now on the floor throbbing with pain.

"Raven! You're skin! It's...tan!" Beast Boy said.

Raven looked up at him with small tears in her eyes. "Really?"

"And your eyes! They're emerald green like mine! We look like we're brother and sister!" Beast Boy said helping her up.

"Well now that we look different, we have to come up with a cover story about why we're going to an orphanage." Raven said in a monotone voice.

"Works for me, but now that you're emotions don't control your powers anymore, you could try to sound like a normal teenage girl." Beast Boy said following Raven out of the alleyway.

"I don't think so. Just because I look like a stupid preppy girl, doesn't mean I have to act like one." Raven said keeping her eyes forward as she walked ahead of Beast Boy.

"Alright it was just a sudgestion." Beast Boy said jogging to catch up to her. "Well we should probably think of different names."

"Ok, good idea. What do you want you're name to be?"

"Logan. It's my middle name." Beast Boy said smiling thinking of his past.

"Alright. You pick mine. I'm not good with names." Raven said turning the corner. They were only a few minutes away from the orphanage.

"You look like a..." Beast Boy stepped in front of her and walked backwards so they wouldn't have to stop. "Jade."

Raven stopped. "Jade? Really? Turns out you're not good with names either."

"Fine it was just an idea. So what do you want to be called?"

Raven thought this over. "Call me...Paige."

"Paige?" Beast Boy thought about this. "I guess you do kind of look like a Paige. Ok, works for me."

"Now for our cover story." Raven said pulling Beast boy into a book store to have some spare time. "This will give us a little more time to think since we're now only two minutes away from Wistore Orphanage."

"Alright." Beast Boy said going along with it. "Just can we please hurry? I want to find Terra as soon as possible." Beast Boy looked at the clock above the book store entrance. "Terra's school let out twenty minutes ago!"

"Ok, ok. Just come on." Raven said taking hold of Beast boy's hand which made him blush ever so slightly.

They walked to the back of the store which had a sofa and a tiny table in front of guarded by three bookshelves so no one could see them, or hear them. They walked around the table and sat down on the sofa and began to think.

"What could we make up that would still sound believeable?" Raven said looking at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy went into deep thought, then remembered his parents, and how they died in a boating accident. Tears slid down his face at the painful memory.

Raven noticed his pain and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy said wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I just came up with a cover story that will sound believable because it actually did happen to me.

Raven felt like an idiot. She had forgotten Beast boy really was an orphan. Well at least he would be if he wasn't part of the Teen Titans.

"Alright, what's the story?" Raven said laying a hand on Beast Boy's shaking shoulder.

He tried to compose himself, but found no relief to his pain. So, instead of leaving Raven out dry waiting for the story, he spoke.

"When I was really little, I was living with my parents in the jungle. One day I wandered off on my own and found a monkey. I stepped toward it with my hand held out to pet it, and it jumped off of it's branch, landed in front of me, bit me, and ran off. I screamed with pain and my parents found me and brought me back to the house we built. My parents were both doctors and realized that I had a rare and fatal disease. They were very smart and came up with antidote that they knew would cure me. I drank it and the pain went away, but was quickly replaced by a new pain. My parents had no idea what was going on and all they could do was try to calm me down as i cried in my bed from the pain. They gasped with horror as my ears became pointed, a fang appeared and covered my upper lip, and my hair and skin became green. When I told them the pain was gone and they told me what happened, they ran some tests and found out that the serum they gave to me, not only cured me, but gave me my animal shape-shifting powers."

Beast Boy took a deep breath and wipied his eyes one more time.

"A few years later, we moved back to civilization. And one day when I was home alone, the police had come to my house and told me that my parents had died in a boating miss-hap. It was the worst day of my life."

Beast Boy sighed and let a few more tears fall onto his jeans and waited for a reply from Raven.

"Beast Boy...I had no idea." Now that her powers weren't linked to her emotions, she let herself feel sorry for him. "Why didn't you tell me? And do you want to use your story for our cover story?" Raven said sweetly while rubbing Beast Boy's back gently, trying to calm him down.

"I didn't tell you, or anyone, because it's hard for me to talk about. But right now, giving the curcumstances of finding Terra, I thought it would be alright to talk about." Beast Boy said taking Raven's hand off of his back. "And yes, I would like to use that for our cover story...the boat part not the part of me getting my powers."

"Alright. Are you sure?"

"Yes." Beast Boy said collecting himself and walking back towards the entrance. "Come on, we've already lost too much time."

Raven followed him out the door ad they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Raven stopped at the sign for the orphanage and grabbed Beast Boy's shoulder to keep him from walking any further. "We're here."

Beast Boy looked at the small brick building and at the sign that had words that were so faded that you could barely read them.

"We're one step further away from Titans Tower." Raven said entering the small building.

"And one step closer to getting Terra back." Beast Boy said with hope and followed Raven into the building.

* * *

With Robin and Starfire out in the city looking for Beast Boy and Raven, Cyborg stayed back and focused on disconnecting BB and Raven's communicators. He went to their loft/kitchen and got to work. First he'd disconnect Beast Boy's since this was all his idea after all.

He typed in all the codes to get to his communicator and jammed the signal by typing in new codes that the others wouldn't know until all this had blown over. Next was Raven's communicator. Again he typed in a series of codes that only he knew. Then Raven's communicator had no signal along with Beast Boy's.

Now was the time to test it out.

Cyborg took out his communicator and signaled for Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy! You and Raven there?" Cyborg said quietly in case they had changed their identity already.

"Yeah we're here Cyborg, have you disconected the signals?" said a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"BB? Is that you?" Cyborg said rubbing his eye. "I guess you've already changed your appearance."

"Yeah, it was...painful." Beast Boy said. "You could've warned us."

"Sorry, when I tried it, it didn't hurt me." Cyborg said recalling the memory. "Anyway, from what I can tell from the computer, you're signals are jammed to Robin and Starfire. And...where's Raven?"

"I'm here." Said a girl with long light brown hair and green eyes that matched Beast Boy's. "But can you call us by new names? We're about to go to our new rooms."

"New rooms? Where are you guys?" Cyborg said trying to trace their communicators and found no signal. He smiled, his plan worked.

"We're staying at an orphanage."

"Oh ok, I think I know where you're talking about. Alright." Cyborg said turning off the computer and standing up to see a worried Starfire floating outside the window.

"Hey I have to go, Robin and Starfire are back. Good luck finding Terra." Cyborg said turning off his communicator and running downstairs to meet up with Robin and Starfire.

"Could you find them?" Starfire said sounding hopeful, but was hidden by a worried frown on her face.

"I couldn't, I was trying to get them to answer me through my communicator, but they must have done something to jam the signal because I couldn't find them on the computer either." Cyborg lied.

"Cyborg, I am most worried about our friends." Starfire said with a tear streaming down her cheek.

"It's alright Starfire. I'm sure they're fine." Cyborg said wiping the tear away and pulling Starfire into a gentle hug.

"I do hope you're right." Starfire said softly as Robin came into the room.

"Any news?" he said walking over to the two of them.

"No luck, sorry man." Cyborg said shrugging and letting go of the whimpering Starfire who flew up the stairs and out of sight.

"I'm starting to get worried, I think I over-reacted and made Raven and Beast Boy worry too much, I feel really bad." Robin said walking over to the small couch and put his hands to his head. "I mean really bad. I just wanted to know what was going on. I didn't mean to worry them."

"Well once we find them, be sure to tell them that." Cyborg said making sure not to reveal any of the information that Beast Boy and Raven had told him.

"I just hope that they're alright" Robin said standing up. "I'm going to go look around Beast Boy's room, maybe it'll give me some idea to where they are. Call if you need me he said pointing to his communicator.

"Will do." Cyborg said walking up the stairs and to his room.


	6. What happens now?

Hey there guys! I want to thank OveractiveImaginer and Titansfan1211 for the awesome comments! You're great ^^!

I also want to thank my beta, grlwithapen, for everything she's doing for me!

Ok, I hope that you all like this next chapter; it took me a while to figure out what I was going to do next, but then I went onto youtube and listened to a song that Greg Cipes sang in Beast Boy's voice for Terra. (Greg Cipes is the voice of Beast Boy) The song was called "Fade Away" and the title of the video is called Beast Boy's song for Terra. I thought it was adorable, and if you love Beast Boy as much as I do, check it out!

Robin walked down the hall with Starfire to Beast Boy's room.

"Are sure that we will find something to give us a hint to where they might be in Beast Boy's room?" Starfire holding her hands close to her heart.

"Beast Boy wouldn't just think of something and leave; he'd have thought it through, maybe even write it down." Robin said taking a hold of one of Starfire's shaking hands. "Starfire, they're ok. They're smart enough to stay out of trouble..." Robin paused. "Well maybe not Beast Boy, but Raven's with him. They're going to be fine." Robin said smiling at Starfire.

"I do hope you are right." Starfire said letting go of Robin's hand when they reached Beast Boy's room.

The door slid open and they entered to be almost knocked out by the smell of dirty socks and rotten food.

"JEEZ!" Robin said covering his nose and gagging. "Hasn't he ever heard of air freshener?"

Starfire ignored the smell and instantly started looking through his drawers, books, and piles of dirty clothing. "I do not see anything that could help us to find them." Starfire said standing up.

Robin felt sympathetic for Starfire. She was so worried. "Starfire why don't you go look in Raven's room, maybe Beast Boy gave something to her before they left."

"Ok." Starfire said quickly flying out of sight, leaving Robin to look alone in Beast Boy's room.

He went over to Beast Boy's bed and searched the covers only to find dead bugs and more rotten food. Plugging his nose, he walked over to his bookshelf which was full of everything but books.

"Nothing." Robin sighed shaking his head. There was only one last place that Robin hadn't looked. Beast Boy's desk.

He walked over to the messy desk and took a seat in the small chair and started sorting through all the papers on his desk, but stopped when he saw that one of the papers had words on it.

He took a closer look at the red words and quickly backed away because it smelled like Beast Boy's shoe. He plugged his nose and looked at the paper once more to realize that it was a list.

"What the…? The canyon? BEN'S? An amusement park?" Robin said reading it more closely. "Oh man."

Robin's hand started to shake which made the red words blur. Thinking quickly, he fumbled with his belt for his communicator and called Starfire.

"Starfire! Get Cyborg and come back to Beast Boy's room now!" Robin said without taking a breath.

Cyborg barged into the room with Starfire three minutes later. Cyborg walked over to Robin trying to play it cool. No doubt he found something that would hint to where they are.

"Did you find anything Robin?" Cyborg said taking the paper and reading it. "Oh man…" Beast Boy's such an idiot. He went through the trouble of going to find Terra and he left this in plain sight for everyone to see.

"What does the paper say?" Starfire said trying to look over Cyborg's bulky shoulder.

"So does this mean they're at one of these locations?" Cyborg said handing the paper back to Robin.

"Most likely. We'll start looking in morning." He said tucking the paper in to his belt.

"Please tell me what is going on with our friends!" Starfire said getting mad.

"Beast Boy is out looking for Terra." Robin said walking out of the room with Cyborg.

Starfire was dumb struck. She floated off to the window and gazed at the sunset. "Oh Beast Boy."

She flew out of the room and started talking to herself. "What's going to happen now?"

The sun was setting outside of Beast Boy's window. He walked over to see that he had an amazing view of Titan's Tower.

He sighed. He missed his room, and his friends.

"Logan? Your sister is here, she wants to talk to you." Said Miss Jackie.

"Ok, cool that works out because I was just about to come and talk to her." He said turning away from the picturesque view of his real home to see Raven standing in front of him.

"I'll let you two talk." She said closing the door.

Raven walked over to the window and opened it.

"Nice view." Raven said smiling.

Beast Boy walked over and joined her. "It's nice right?"

"Yes it is." Raven said walking back to the door. "We have to go."

"Why?" He said following Raven out the door and down the stairs.

"We have to enroll into a school. And Miss Jackie and I were talking about a high school within walking distance of here. And I think we should enroll there." She said walking out the door.

"What's the name of the school?" Beast Boy asked trailing behind Raven. "Because I know a high school not too far from here that Terra goes to."

Raven sighed. "Its name is Murakami High School."

Beast Boy smiled. "That's Terra's school!"

"Right, well we have to hurry, it's pretty late and I don't know if the doors are still open."

"Well I know where it is! Come on!" Beast Boy said grabbing Raven's hand and started running.

"Logan slow down! We're going to pass…"

"We're here!" Beast Boy said stopping at the gate to the school.

"Alright let's go." Raven said walking into the school. Beast Boy's feet wouldn't move. He just stared at the building. He hadn't been here in almost a month. It brought back painful memories.

He shook his head and ran in after Raven to find that she was in a room talking to an elderly woman.

He walked in and started shivering. It was freezing!

"Hello there, you must be Logan. Your sister has told me that you two are orphans. I'm so sorry. And I know why you two are here." She said standing up and getting to papers from a file on a bookshelf.

"We want to enroll here, and Miss Jackie told me that she had already talked to you about it." Raven said looking at Beast Boy and gesturing to the chair next to her. Beast Boy took a seat and continued his shivering.

"Yes, she called me earlier today. I would be happy to enroll you two here. Please fill out these papers." She said. "I will have a student show you around tomorrow to all of your classes. Here are your schedules and your uniforms." She said handing them each a bag and piece of paper. "I look forward to see you both of your smiling faces on Tuesday morning to begin your new school year here at Murakami. Good bye!" She said waving as Raven and Beast Boy walked out of the office and back outside.

"Well that's all settled. Let me see your schedule." Raven said taking the paper from Beast Boy's hand.

"It looks like we have English, Geometry, Gym, and Art together."

"Cool." Beast Boy said. He hadn't stopped smiling since he found out that they were going to be enrolled in Terra's school. "Maybe I'll have a class with Terra."

"Alright." Raven said as they walked back to the orphanage. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens now."

"Terra! Dinner!" Shouted Grace.

Terra put her pin back on her night stand and walked downstairs and into the small kitchen.

"Smells good mom." Terra said taking a seat next to her foster dad and Grace. "What did you make?"

A tall thin woman with short blonde hair walked to the table holding a plate of spaghetti.

"YES! Spaghetti!" Shouted the blacked haired eight year old sitting next to her. Terra couldn't help but giggle at the look on her face. "Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome sweet heart." The woman said kissing Grace on top of her tiny head.

"Grace, pass me your plate, you too, Terra." Her foster dad said grabbing the spoon in the spaghetti.

They did as they were told as their mom took a seat across from Terra. "So how was everyone's day? I want a full report." She said as she handed the two plates full of spaghetti back to her two daughters.

"Well," Grace began. "I was the student of the day so I got to be the line leader all day! Then I got back my spelling test and saw that I got an A+ on it." She finished by putting a fork full of noodles into her mouth.

"That's wonderful!" Their mom exclaimed while she handed her plate to her husband. "Terra, what about you?"

Terra just stared at her pasta. She didn't want to upset her by saying that she had detention, but she had to tell her somehow.

"I got an A on my geometry test, and I spent lunch in the art room." Terra paused and said quietly, "And got a detention."

Her mom, dad, and sister paused and looked at her. "What was that?" Her mom said taking her plate back.

Terra sighed. "I got a detention for being late for the third time from lunch. I have to stay after school tomorrow for my punishment."

"Oh, honey. Why were you late?" Her mom said while twirling her pasta around her fork.

_Because I wanted to hide the boulder I flew over the school with so that no one would notice it. _She thought.

"Because the art room is on the other side of the school from my geometry class." Terra said looking at her mom in the eye. "I'm really sorry. It won't happen again."

Her parents looked at each other then looked back at their adopted daughter. "It's alright dear. So what's your punishment?"

"I don't know. I just know I have to stay after school tomorrow to serve my detention." Terra said focusing back on her pasta.

"Alright. Well let's try not to get a detention again, alright dear?" She said smiling.

Terra returned the smile. "Alright. So dad how was your day?"

Terra's dad put his fork down and smiled. "It was great, because I have great news!" He said smiling like a clown.

Everyone watched as he got up and ran out of the kitchen to come back with three presents. A small blue, a large green, and a flat red.

"One for each of you." He said handing them out.

"Mom you go first." Terra said looking at the small blue box in her hands.

"Alright." She said smiling. She ripped the blue wrapping paper and revealed a jewelry box. She opened it and saw a silver locket staring up at her.

"Oh, Dave! It's beautiful!" She said getting up to kiss her husband, which made Grace make a gagging voice, and made Terra think of Beast Boy, which made her blush.

"MY TURN! MY TURN!" Grace said jumping up and down in her chair with the big green box in her hands.

Their parents laughed. "Alright. Go ahead sweetheart."

Grace franticly tore at the green paper and let out a frantic squeal. "Oh daddy! Thank you so much!" She said picking up a cage with a little rabbit inside. "I'm going to name it….wait. I don't know what to name it." She said looking at the jet black bunny. She stared at it and a smile spread on her face. "This may sound weird but it's black like a crow, so I'm going to name it Crow!" She said hugging the cage.

Terra giggled and said, "You should name it Raven." That made her think of all the memories of Raven. Making fun of Beast Boy, saving Titan's Tower, and just being friends with her.

Grace looked at the small bunny again. "Oh, I like that name. Hello there little Raven. Are you a good bunny? Will you make a good pet?"

Terra looked at her parents kissing, which made her think of Beast Boy. Then she looked back at the Black bunny her sister had now named Raven. A tear slid down her face at the memory of her two friends.

"Honey are you ok?" Her mom said pulling away from her husband.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just yawned." Terra lied.

"Well why don't you open your present from your father?"

Terra nodded and slowly opened the shiny red paper to reveal a light green laptop. Terra just stared at it, mouth a gape.

"Dad, it's amazing! But why did you get this?" Terra said getting up to hug her dad.

"Yes, why did you buy all these nice things for us?" Her mom said putting on her locket.

"Ok, everyone finish your dinner and head into the living room." He said taking one last bite of his meal and heading into the next room.

They did as they were told, and Terra and Grace dealt with all the dishes.

"I can't believe Dad bought all these nice things for us!" She said grabbing the cage with the small rabbit. "I mean at Raven! Isn't she adorable?"

"Yes, she's very cute." Terra said picking up her new laptop and heading into the living room.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Her dad said gesturing to his wife who was already on the sofa waiting for her daughters. They sat down with their gifts and waited for their dad to spill the good news.

"Alright is everyone settled? Good. All right, the reason why I got all of you these wonderful gifts, is because I got a raise today!" He said smiling.

"Honey that's wonder..."

"I haven't gotten to the best part yet." He said cutting off his wife.

"I also got a promotion! We're moving to New York City!" He said with too much enthusiasm.

Terra was the only one who didn't scream and jump off the sofa to hug Dave. She just sat there thinking of all the things she'd have to leave behind. Her school, the orphanage that she worked at, her friends, and the Titans…

"Terra come here and hug your dad! He just gave us great news!" her mom said gushing.

"Oh." Terra said snapping out of her train of thought. "Right. Dad that's great. When are we leaving?" She said getting up to hug her dad.

"We have three weeks to pack up our things and move to our new home."

"Three weeks? Really?" She said pulling out of the hug.

"Yes. Your mother and I are going to the big city next weekend to take a look at the new house."

"Can I go?" Grace said. "I want to see the new home too!"

"Sorry Grace, but you are going to stay here, and Terra's going to watch you. Maybe you guys can go to the movies, or invite some friends over to spend the night." He said rubbing his daughters head.

"Alright, that's fine I guess."

"It is fine; we're going to have fun!" Terra said putting down her laptop down and picking up her little sister to hug her.

"Now that's what I want to hear." Her dad said. "But you girls better head off to bed, you have school tomorrow."

Terra put her sister down. "Alright, I'll see you all in the morning! Good night!" With that, Terra ran up the stairs and to her room to figure out her new computer.

She opened the top to find that it was already on, and had all the applications she needed. So she closed it up, and walked over to her window to look at the amazing view. She sat on the window's seat and stared at the ocean view. This was her favorite part of her new home. The view of the sun setting on the water was so beautiful. And there was also the view of her old home. Titan's Tower.

She looked at Titan's Tower and tears slid down her cheeks. "What happens now?"


	7. New friends, and bad dreams

Hey everyone! Ok, I had a serious dead spot (writer's block) but I think that I figured it out. I hope you enjoy it and comment on what you liked, or didn't like. It would make me very happy (:

A Thanks goes out to my wonderful beta, grlwithapen. THANK YOU!

And once more I would like to thank OveractiveImaginer for the wonderful comment :D and as an answer to your questions, (you will just have to wait and find out what happens)

READ AND ENJOY

* * *

Back at the orphanage, Raven was getting settled to head off to bed by changing into the night gown that Miss Jackie so graciously gave her. Once the light yellow night gown was covering her body with warmth, she walked back to her bed and settled underneath the covers thinking about Beast Boy and his obsession for finding Terra.

Would they actually find Terra? Was Beast Boy really telling the truth? Had Terra actually returned? And if she had, would she be so willing to leave her new life to rejoin the Titans?

Raven was interrupted from her train of thought by a faint knock on the door. Miss Jackie entered the room with a tall skinny teen age girl with short red straight hair that came down to about her shoulder. She was soaked for some reason, and was wearing a green dress that was torn in three places and wore yellow rain boots.

"Hello, Paige?" Miss Jackie said whispering avoiding waking Raven up in case she was already asleep. "Dear are you awake?" She whispered.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep." Raven said propping herself up on her elbows, getting a better look at the stranger standing in the doorway. "I have too much on my mind."

"I'm sorry dear." Miss Jackie said walking over to Raven and sitting on her bedside. "I know you're having a hard time adjusting to this new life, but I want to tell you that it will get better over time."

Raven smiled. Miss Jackie was one of the nicest people she had ever met. She was glad that the device around her neck hid her powers, because without her powers going crazy with her emotions, she could return the warmth of her joyfulness.

"Anyway," Miss Jackie said standing up and walking back over to the soaked girl standing in the doorway staring at the two with big forest green eyes. "This is Amanda."

Raven stood and walked over to the girl. "Hello, my names Paige." Raven said holding out a hand which the girl the girl slowly grabbed hold of with her own stone cold hand and shook it.

"I found her standing at a bus stop in the pouring rain. I walked over and offered her my umbrella. She said that she was alright and that she had to find a place to stay." Miss Jackie said place a hand on the shivering girls shoulder. "She told me that her god parents had died in a car accident and that she had no other family and her local police had told her to come to the city and find an orphanage."

Amanda closed her eyes and let tears fall onto her dress. She was clearly shy, and still emotionally in pain from the death of her god parents.

"I offered her to live here, and told her about you and how kind you were and I was hoping that it would be alright with you if she shares a room with you." Miss Jackie said looking at Raven hopefully.

"Of course!" Raven said with a pleasant smile. "I don't mind at all!"

Miss Jackie smiled. "Oh, Paige. Bless your kind heart." She smiled at the shaking girl who looked back at her with green eyes. "You stay here and get to know each other better. I'll go and get your bad and be right back."

With that Miss Jackie left the room, leaving Raven and Amanda alone to talk.

"I know what you're going through." Raven said as she walked back to her warm cot on one side of the room, as Amanda walked over to the naked cot on the other side of the room and took a seat. "I lost my parents during a flood. They had a mishap and their boat sank."

Raven looked at the girl who still had tears running down her cheeks along with fallen rain that had nestled itself on top of Amanda's skin. She couldn't help but feel bad.

"So, where are you from?" Raven said trying to start a conversation with the quiet girl. But with no luck, the girl remained hidden in her invisible shell.

The girl just sat on the cot letting her tears flow without shame of being seen. Without thinking, Raven got up from her cot and walked over to the shaking girl. She knelt down on her knees so that she was at eye level with the weeping girl and tried to get her to talk one more time.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it now, but just remember that if you ever need someone to talk to about what's happened, you can trust me and my brother because we both know what you're going through." Raven said resting a hand on one of Amanda's hands and got up.

She turned to snuggle back underneath the warm blanket on her cot, but paused in her tracks when she noticed two arms had wrapped around her in a tight death grip hug. She turned to find Amanda sobbing into Raven's shoulder. Raven hugged her back, and tried to calm her down.

"Shh. It's alright, it'll all be ok." Raven cooed doing her best to be kind; she had never comforted someone like this before. "I promise that whenever you need someone to talk to I will be here. And if I'm not, you can always talk to my brother."

They stayed like this until Miss Jackie came back and calmed Amanda down enough for her to let go of Raven and got her to change into her night gown and settle under the covers.

"Thank you again or letting Amanda stay here. I'm certain that she is thankful." Miss Jackie said standing next to Raven's bed. "I'm going to try and arrange for Amanda to go to Murakami with you and your brother." She said walking over to the door and opening to reveal the light from the hallway one last time before they drifted into sweet slumber. "If there's anything either of you two need, don't hesitate to find me. Good Night! See you both in the morning light." She said sweetly and closed the door.

Raven closed her eyes and breathed slowly; chanting in her mind.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _

Raven lost herself in the darkness and quietness of the room. She was at peace for the moment. She was beginning to doze off when she was interrupted by a small voice, hoarse from crying.

"When I was first told my god parents were dead, I didn't know what to think. I was lost in the thought of what would become of my life." The voice said coming from Amanda's cot.

Raven rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed and listened to the voice that's owner was hidden by a blanket of darkness.

"Then they told me to pack up a few belongings and to head into town and find an orphanage. They didn't even bother to take me here. I had to ride different buses, and walk." Amanda said with a whimper in her voice. "I couldn't even go to their memorial service."

Raven closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like to lose her family. Her fellow Titans was all she had, without them the Earth would crumble beneath her feat and she would be lost in her memory of each Titan.

"It's hard the first few weeks, but I promise it will get better." Raven said reassuringly.

The light suddenly flashed on and revealed Amanda with red cheeks and tear filled eyes. She walked back to her cot, sat down picked up her head pillow, and hugged it. "I can still remember everything about them." She said smiling for the first time. "Their smiles, their laughs, and the way they looked at me when they said I love you."

Her smile disappeared just as fast as it appeared and a whole new line of tears flowed from her sad, green eyes.

Raven walked over and sat down on the end of Amanda's cot. Raven put a hand on her back and patted it gently. "Why don't you tell me all about your parents and yourself?"

Amanda looked up and smiled a toothy grin. "Alright! Then you can tell me all about you and your life."

"I think that's a great idea." Raven said sweetly.

Amanda started talking about her first family and how her mother died giving birth, and her father gave her up to her god parents when she was five because she was a haunting reminder of her mother. Her dad then tried to fly back to Florida to live with his aging parents, but the plane lost power and spiraled out of control. There were only three survivors. She grew up homeschooled by her god mother and had a wonderful life until her godparents had the car accident and she had to give up everything that she held dear.

"I am very sorry Amanda. You've gone through a rough time." Raven said sweetly.

Raven then began telling her about her made up life. Telling her about the kind parents she never had, the school she never went to, and her brother.

"Logan has taken this a little harder than me." Raven said looking at the floor. "His emotional wounds are still fresh, and he doesn't like to talk about it. But when he isn't reflecting on the tragedy that happened to our parents, he's an all-around sweet, funny, smart, caring guy. And that's why I love him so much."

That was really the only part Raven didn't make up. She did love Beast Boy like a brother, so it was very easy to talk about him.

"I'll take you to his room tomorrow; I think you'll like him," Raven said getting up to snuggle back in her cot. "But I think that we should get some sleep."

"Good idea," Amanda said getting up to turn out the lights. "I think we're going to be great friends."

The lights went off and Amanda snuggled back into her cot and started to quietly snore.

Raven smiled at the cot across the room, "Me too."

With that, Raven let the darkness of the room engulf her once more and she began to chant in her head.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _

Within minutes Raven's eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up the next morning to find himself back in his room in Titans Tower. He walked over to his window, looking out at Jump city. It was a clear, sunny day perfect for flying if he felt like it. He stretched and walked over to his door to head to the loft only to find that it was locked.

He tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't comply. Feeling frustrated with Cyborg, who was probably playing a prank on him, he turned into a mountain goat and repeatedly head butted the door until it finally gave in and slid open.

He changed back into his normal self and proceeded to walk to the loft. He was half way there when everything thing went black except for the one light right above him. Then the floor dissolved from underneath him and he fell. And fell, and fell until he came close to a floor that was glowing in different shades of red, orange, and yellow.

Quickly realizing that it was lava covering the floor, Beast Boy changed into a hawk and flew up only to find that there was no way out.

"TERRA, NO!"

This brought Beast Boy to a stop, below him he saw himself holding onto Terra. He flew back down and changed back into his normal self and listened, choking back tears.

"TERRA, COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO!" memory Beast Boy yelled frantically.

"No Beast Boy. I have to stay." Memory Terra said calmly.

"WHAT? NO, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm the only one who can stop it." Memory Terra said looking down at the lava.

"But…" memory Beast Boy began only to be cut off by Terra hugging him tightly.

"You were the best friend I ever had." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"NO! MAKE THIS STOP!" Beast Boy screamed. Watching Terra move memory Beast Boy to safety and watching him run out.

Terra raised her hands which started to glow bright yellow. She let out a scream and everything stopped. Beast Boy was in the dark once more, only to find a small green light moving toward him. It was Starfire and the other Titans.

Beast Boy looked closely at what was in one of Starfire's hand, red roses, and in his hands held the plaque. Thinking quickly, Beast Boy changed into a fly and hid on top of the flowers having a front row seat of what was happening.

Starfire set down the flowers and his own self set the plaque down in front of the flowers. Beast Boy instantly knew that he was at Terra's stone grave.

"I'll never forget you Terra." Whispered his memory and followed the others out of the cave. Once clear, the real Beast Boy changed back into himself, and looked at Terra's stone eyes. They still had the faintest hint of blue. Tears slid down his green cheeks and landed on the plaque. He grabbed Terra's stone cold hand and squeezed gently.

"I never would've left you Terra, never." Beast Boy whimpered. All he had now to keep him company was the statue that was once his best friend. Suddenly, Terra's hand began to crumble and fall to the ground turning to dust.

"What? NO!" Beast Boy exclaimed, watching Terra fall apart. In less than three seconds Terra was a pile of dust at his feet, which suddenly got picked up by a wind and was taken out of his eye sight.

"NO! TERRA!" he yelled, his voice cracking from crying. He got up and ran after the dust that was once Terra only to notice that everything got cold and the floor turned into concrete.

"What? Where am I?" Beast Boy said wiping his eyes and looking around to find himself looking at Terra.

"Terra…" Beast Boy said with a smile. "I found you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Beast Boy? I'm this Terra, THINGS CHANGE!" Terra said backing away from Beast Boy. "The girl you want me to be is just a memory!"

"But…" Beast Boy stammered, he didn't know what was going on.

Terra backed up to a shadow of a man. He put a hand on Terra's shoulder and stepped out of the dark showing himself.

Slade.

"SLADE! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT YOU WERE BEHIND THIS!" Beast Boy screamed fiercely.

"Don't you understand? If she does not use her powers or does not remember you, it is because she chooses so." Slade said looking at Terra and putting a butterfly pin in her hair pulling it back from her eyes. "She doesn't want to see you anymore."

Everything went black. The only thing he could see were his gloved hands feeling the air trying to find something solid to hold onto, finding nothing.

_Just a memory…_

The words throbbed in Beast Boy's head. He began walking forward.

_She doesn't want to see you anymore…_

Beast Boy began walking a little faster.

_Just a memory…_

He began running to get away from their voices.

_She doesn't want to see you anymore…_

"NO! STOP IT!" Beast Boy yelled just before tripping and sliding forward a few feet. He looked up and saw a pair a shiny, silver, shoes. He looked up further to find Terra wearing her Slade uniform. She knelt down next to him and whispered, "I have NO friends."

"What?" Beast Boy said confused looking up to see Terra's fist connecting with his jaw.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy said sitting up in his bed. Sweat made his Pajama's stick to him like glue. He was breathing quickly and looked out the window to see the shadow of Titans Tower in the water around it. He was still in the orphanage, still with Raven, still looking for Terra.

He got up and walked over to the window to get a closer view of the Tower. There was a light on in the top corner of the T. Someone was in his room.

He sighed and walked back to his bed to find a mask. He picked it up and walked over to the door to turn on the light. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light he looked back at the mask, gasped in horror and dropped it letting it fall back the floor.

Staring up at him was the mask of one of Slade's robots that he destroyed at the amusement park.

* * *

Starfire couldn't sleep, she was too happy that they had a lead to where Raven and Beast Boy might be. Thinking that maybe she could find another clue as to where they were, Starfire searched Beast Boy and Raven's room, only to find nothing. But at least they had a lead.

Feeling excited at seeing her two friends once more, she flew back to her room and looked out the window. The Jump city skyline was truly something to behold with all the lights of the buildings. Starfire sighed and walked back to her bed to find a sleeping Silkie.

She smiled at the larger creature sleeping curled up in the corner of the covers silently snoring.

"Good Night my Silkie!" She gushed kissing the top of Silkie's head.

Starfire was about to try to get rest under the covers when she heard a loud grunt from down the hall. Starfire immediately got up to investigate.

"Hello?" She whispered "Who is there, please?" She entered the hall and flew to the source of the grunt. It came from Cyborg's room.

"Hello?" Starfire said as the door opened. "Cyborg, are you in here? Did that strange noise come from you?"

"OH COME ON ANSWER BEAST BOY!" She heard Cyborg yell quietly. She turned the corner to find Cyborg typing things into his rather large computer, and talking into his communicator."

"Raven? RAVEN?" Cyborg yelled aggravated.

"Cyborg," Starfire said quietly. "What are you doing talking to no one on the communicator?"

Cyborg was so startled that he fell out of the seat he was sitting in. He stood up quickly and looked and Starfire floating next to his charger.

"Hi Starfire! What are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Cyborg said quickly.

"I should be asking you the same of the question." Starfire said.

"I…umm…thought I found BB and Raven's signal through their communicators. But, I was wrong." Cyborg said looking down as sweat ran down the human side of his face.

"Oh…well I do suppose that is alright…" Starfire said with a little disappointment. "Well I will now be going to my room."

Cyborg looked at her as she flew away. "Good night!"

Starfire flew back to her room waiting for the Earth's sun to rise so she may wake her friends. And search the areas for her missing friends.


	8. Introductions

Please read and comment!

After Beast Boy's night-mare he couldn't fall back asleep, instead he stayed up all night looking at the mask he found on his bed.

He held it in his hands and felt the jagged metal edges of the gashes in the orange and black mask. He decided to take this and show it to Raven; she might know what to do.

Changing out of his still sweat drenched pajamas and into his jeans and T-shirt, he walked down the hallway and into Raven's room.

"Raven I want you to take a look at something…" Beast Boy said barging into the room without knocking to find a girl with red hair wearing a purple dress, putting on rain boots.

Beast Boy stopped and looked around. "Am I in the wrong room?" Beast Boy turned to leave when the girl stood up and walked over to Beast Boy.

"So you must be Logan! I've heard a lot about you." She said smiling.

Beast Boy was confused and started backing up towards the door. "How do you know my name?"

The girl giggled, walked to her bed, and sat down cross legged. "Is it true you're a vegan?"

"Uh…yeah? Why?" Beast Boy said getting creeped out.

"Because, I'm a vegetarian! I just can't stand the thought of eating an animal." She said looking back at Beast Boy with green eyes.

"Cool." Beast Boy said. "Know I don't mean to be rude, but I need to get my sister."

He turned to leave but walked into Raven who was blocking the door.

"Hey Logan!" Raven said with a toothy grin. "I want you to meet Amanda. She's my new roommate."

He turned back to the girl sitting on the bed. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Amanda said smiling. "But I do have two more questions for you."

"Shoot." Beast Boy said walking over to Raven's cot and taking a seat.

"Why did you call Paige 'Raven' when you walked in here?" She said grabbing her pillow and squeezing it to her chest.

Beast Boy's blood froze in his veins. He looked up at Raven who returned a look that said 'You're an idiot'. Beast Boy smiled nervously and looked back at Amanda who was still waiting for an answer. He opened his mouth and thought quickly of an excuse.

"It's a long story." Beast Boy said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I have time." Amanda said smiling innocently.

_Great!_ Beast Boy thought. _Now I actually have to make up a story._

"Ok." Beast Boy began. "Well…when Paige and I were about…14, she went through a gothic phase. She went through all the steps, black and purple clothes, purple lip-stick; she even dyed her hair pitch black. She went around making everyone call her Raven for weeks. It was quiet funny!" Beast Boy said forcing a laugh. "Now that's my nickname for her."

Raven looked truly impressed at how quickly He was able to make up a story that was believable. Then she laughed. "Yeah, it's true. But I was young and I've changed now."

Amanda laughed at the fake story. Her laugh was quiet, yet cute. Beast Boy also noticed how she scrunched up her nose when she laughed. Beast Boy began to blush until he realized he was staring. "Alright, what was your second question?"

Amanda stopped laughing and looked down at Beast Boy's hand and pointed to the colorful mask in his hand. "What's that?"

Beast Boy had completely forgotten about the mask. "Oh, this is just something I found. I wanted Paige to see it." He said handing it to Raven.

Raven's eyes grew wide, and her free hand flew up to her mouth to muffle the gasp that tried to escape. "Where did you find this?" she said with her voice in a serious monotone like it used to be.

Beast Boy took the mask back in his hands and stared at it. "I just found it in my bed after…after I had a bad dream. I walked over to the window and when I went back to my bed, it was just lying on the covers. I looked around to see if anyone had opened the door and was hiding, but nothing."

Amanda walked over and took the mask in her small hands. "So how did it get onto your bed?"

"I have no idea." Beast Boy stated; then looked at the tiny clock above the door. It was almost 2:00.

"Uh…Paige? It's almost two! We have to go!" He said standing up and walking to the door.

"Right." Raven said taking the mask back and walking out of the room. "Bye Amanda!"

Feeling confused, Amanda rushed into the hallway after her new friends. "Where are you guys going?"

Beast Boy stopped and turned to find a sad Amanda standing by the door of her room. "We have to go to Murakami High School to get a tour around. We're starting there tomorrow."

"Miss Jackie said that I'm going to go there too! But I'm not starting until next week." Amanda said.

"That's cool we might be classmates." Beast Boy said smiling. "I would love to stay and talk more on the subject, but Paige and I really have to leave."

Beast Boy ran down the hall and down the stairs to catch up with Raven.

"Oh…ok…bye." Amanda said quietly as she turned back to her room.

Beast Boy was talking non-stop all the way to the school about Terra, which was starting to give Raven a massive head ache.

"I wonder if she'll recognize my? I hope that she hasn't changed anything about her since I saw her last! What if she doesn't come back to the Teen Titans? What will we do?" Beast Boy rambled.

"BEAST…" Raven began but stopped herself in time. "LOGAN! Calm down!"

"I can't help it!" Beast Boy said smiling while his cheeks blushed. "I just miss Terra so much! I can't wait to see her!"

Raven sighed. It was good to see Beast Boy happy again, but this was starting to get old, after all, she still didn't believe him when he said that he had found Terra. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, or she just looked like Terra at an angle.

"Logan, what do you have to support that this girl you've been talking about is Terra?" Raven said keeping her eyes forward to avoid the glare she was getting.

"Well," Beast Boy began. "She laughs like Terra, she talks like Terra, she sounds like Terra, and she even has the same attitude as Terra."

"Ok." Raven said with a sigh. "I just hope you're right."

They walked in silence for the next five minutes until they reached the familiar brick side-walk outside of the school. Beast Boy sighed and ran up to the doors of the school. Even though he was beginning to annoy Raven, she couldn't help but laugh at his giddiness.

Raven walked up to the door and pulled on the cold handle. She walked in to find the hallway that was once a ghost town filled with kids that were eager to leave the cold desks of the school and exchange them for warm sofas and soda.

Raven proceeded to the principal's office and found the elderly woman talking to Beast Boy.

"Oh, hello dearie, I was just telling your brother that the student who's going to show you around is on her way." She said with a smile. "You two are actually going to be in some of her classes. I think you'll like her."

"I'm sure we will." Raven said returning the smile.

"I can't wait to start here!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "This school will change our lives, Paige."

"I'm sure it will." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Splendid!" Miss Tarry said. "Now if you two will follow me, I'll let you two wait in the teachers' lounge while I talk to the student who will be showing you around."

They followed her into the lounge and took a seat on the sofa in the corner. "I'll be back in two minutes." She said. "Please help yourselves to a drink from the fridge."

She walked out and closed the door leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone.

"I can't believe that I'm going to get another chance for Terra to change her mind!" Beast Boy said starting to ramble again. "I might have some classes with her!"

"Beast Boy you really need to calm down." Raven said laying a hand on his arm. "For now, let's just focus on getting to know the girl who'll be showing us around."

"Fine, fine." Beast Boy said with a smile plastered on his face.

The door opened and they both looked up at the same time. Raven gasped and Beast Boy just smiled with a tiny quiet squeak escaping his lips. Raven just blinked she couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it.

"Logan, Paige, I would like you to meet your classmate, Terra." Miss Tarry said looking down at the blonde girl next to her.

"Hi there, I'm going to be showing you around the school." She said with a tight smile.

They both stood there waiting for Raven and Beast Boy to say something. But Beast Boy was still smiling like an idiot, and Raven was still too shocked to think.

Raven was dumb-struck. Beast Boy was actually telling the truth.

"Told you." Beast Boy whispered in Raven's ear.

Terra looked at her new classmates; Paige and Logan. Right away she could tell that they were brother and sister, they had the same emerald eyes, and the same light brown hair.

Terra's lips formed a tight smile. She would much rather be home with Grace doing their homework together, not showing around two new kids.

"Hi!" Logan said jumping off the sofa. "My, name's Logan."

"Yeah, I already know." Terra said with a hint of a laugh in her voice. "And you're Paige." She said pointing to the girl who was now off the sofa and standing next to her brother with a look of amazement on her face.

"Yes, I am." Paige said losing the look of amazement and replacing it with a tight lipped smile that matched Terra's. "It's nice to meet you." She said extending a hand that Terra took and shook.

"Ouch!" Terra said taking her hand back and rubbing it tenderly. Paige had a shake that was like a hungry dog chopping down on a T-bone steak.

"Sorry." Paige said with no hint of any emotion.

"Its fine, I guess." Terra said. Her hand was soon taken into Logan's, and was being shaken vigorously.

"It's very nice too meet you Terra! Very nice" Logan said with a smile plastered on his face.

He had the look on his face that sort of scared Terra to the point where she was trying to pull out of the hand shake. After two minutes of Logan not letting go of her hand Terra was getting annoyed. She had to get home.

"Can I please have my hand back?" Terra said desperately.

Logan looked down at their hands and blushed. "Sorry" He said looking back up at Terra with strangely familiar emerald eyes.

"So when are we going to start looking around?" Paige said crossing her thin arms across her chest, making Terra lose her train of thought about Logan's eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Terra said "I guess we can start right now."

"Great. Let's go." Paige said walking out of the room with a stormy look that made her beautiful green eyes look menacing.

"Alright," Terra said turning to the door and following Paige out of the room. "I'll bring them back here in an hour Miss Tarry."

"See that you do." Miss Tarry said heading to the fridge and removing a container of fruit.

Terra walked side-by-side with Logan into the hallway to find Paige sitting on the bench outside of the office door.

"Alright can I see your schedules?" Terra said looking at the two siblings. Logan searched his pockets for the paper but found nothing.

"Here," Paige said handing her two pieces of paper. "I grabbed Logan's before we left the orphanage."

Terra's ears tuned into what she was saying with the word orphanage, "You two are orphans? What orphanage do you guys live at?"

"Yes we are orphans." Paige said giving Terra a look that made shivers run up her spine. She had a strong feeling that Paige didn't like her very much. But she just met the girl! She's never said or done anything to upset her!

"We stay at the one a few blocks away from here." Logan said.

Terra smiled. "I work there. I actually used to live there."

Paige and Logan looked at each other. "Really?"

"Mhm. I came there really weak. And Miss Jackie took me in and treated me like I was her family, but then I got adopted, and she offered me a job helping her out around the orphanage. But I haven't been able to get in lately since there's been a lot going on in my life right now…" Terra said leaving them and entering her mind of thought and started thinking of her family, and the Titans.

"Cool, so then I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot." Logan said stepping a little closer to Terra.

"Yeah," Terra said backing away. "I guess so."

Terra looked down at their schedules to see that both of them had classes with her. Paige had more classes with her than Logan did. Great.

"So if you'll follow me, I'll show you where your classes are, where you'll be eating, where the library is, and where the students like to hang out during free periods."

"Sounds good." Logan said with a smile. All Paige did was scoff.

"Alright well first of all the art room is over there," Terra said pointing to a room that had a door that was painted with different colors and styles. "That's Mr. Dales's class, and you're both going to be in that class with me, so that's cool."

They walked down the hallway to find the science and English rooms. "That's Mr. White's English room. And that's Mrs. Ware's science room." She said pointing to two doors. "Logan you're in my English class, and Paige you're in my science class."

They said nothing and followed Terra to the rest of their classes as she told them about some of the coo thing that the school does.

"We have Pep-rally's, and dances…well one actually, it's coming up pretty soon. Homecoming." Terra said.

"That sounds like fun." Logan said elbowing Paige who looked bored. "So where's the library?" She said looking interested for the first time.

"Follow me." Terra said leading them to a large door. They walked inside to see that some students were on computers, and others were sitting in chairs reading.

"Now this is my type of place." Paige said looking around.

"Come on, I still need to show you the lunch room and the court-yard." Terra said.

"You guys can go on; this is where I'll be spending lunch and free-periods." Paige said walking to the fantasy section.

"Alright," Terra said shrugging feeling a little relief now that one of them didn't want to be here. "Come on."

Terra walked next to Logan quietly until they reached the lunch room and the court-yard across from it.

"That's where all the grades eat, and that's where we like to hangout." Terra said pointing to the two places in front of them.

"Any questions?" Terra said.

"Yes, just one," Logan said. "Can we go out there?" He said looking amazed at the court-yard that was overflowing with flowers.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Terra said opening the door and walking over to the bench that was in front of a little pond that was covered with lily-pads.

"Wow." Was all Logan could say.

"Yeah, it was an after school project for the Environmental Club. They put a lot into this place." Terra said looking up at the cloudy sky.

"It's beautiful." Logan said looking away from the scenery and looking back at Terra.

"Yeah," Terra said blushing at having Logan's full attention. "Well, I guess we should go get your sister and head back to the office, I want to get home."

They walked out in silence and went back to the library to find Paige sitting at a table surrounded by books of all different sizes, and colors.

"Paige?" Terra began. "It's time to head to the office."

Paige sighed and gave Terra a death glare. "Fine," she said slamming her book shut. "Let's go"

They all walked together back to the office to find Miss Tarry in a chair reading a blue book. She looked up, smiled, and closed her book. "So, how do you two like Murakami?"

Paige smiled, "It's wonderful." This girl was a waterfall of different emotions.

Terra sighed. "Alright; is my detention done? Can I go home?"

"Fine. I will see you tomorrow Terra." She said.

"Ok." Terra said with a little smile. "Bye Logan! Bye Paige! See you both tomorrow."

"Can't wait." They both said at the same time in different tones.

Terra smiled, and walked out of the school and into the fresh air thinking about the two strange people she had just met, and how they would now become part of her life.


	9. Food everywhere and still nothing to eat

READ. COMMENT. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. But I do own a cat that is in love with ice cubes and eats string whole….. O.o

I've reached over 666 viewers! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Once Terra was in the safety of her home, she got out her English homework and began her project one Romeo and Juliet. She chose to do a diorama of the party when Romeo first sees Juliet. She chose this because it was romantic and reminded her of the way Beast Boy acted when he first met Terra. She thought it was adorable how he kept tripping over every word he said.

Terra giggled then opened her text book to the page of the party. She re-read the scene, closed her textbook and ran up stairs to her room. Once in her room, she walked over to the window and smiled. She sat down and sighed.

"Hey Beast Boy," Terra said to the view of Titan's Tower. "It's me, Terra."

Terra liked to pretend to talk to her old friends when her days were tough, it gave her comfort.

"You won't believe the day I've had." Terra said looking down at her mary-jane covered feet. "I met some siblings today and had to show them around because I got detention."

Terra paused and looked back at Titan's Tower and saw something flying around it. Terra laughed knowing that it was either Starfire feeling carefree, Raven looking for something, or Beast Boy trying to prove something to someone.

"One of them actually reminded me a little bit of Raven and her attitude. And the other one was just…strange." Terra said thinking back to the siblings.

"I also found out that I'm moving in about a month." Terra said to no one. "I'm really sad about it because, I won't be able to even see news about you and the other Titans anymore."

With those words that escaped from her mind and on to her lips, she began to cry. She realized the truth of her words; she really wouldn't be able to hear anything about the Teen Titans anymore. At most she might read something in the papers about them defeating a villain, but that would be it.

"But no." Terra said putting on a brave face because she knew how much Beast Boy hated seeing her cry. "I'm the one who left you guys, not the other way around." She said standing and clenching her fists. "I have to move on from the past, because things change!" Terra ranted now pacing in front of the window.

She stopped. Terra remembered back to when Beast Boy had found her, because he cared.

When he first shouted her name, a cold chill ran through her spine at the sound of his voice. And when she turned to see his face staring at her through the school gates, she could feel every drop of blood rushing up to her face to fill it with warmth and redness.

Then she agreed to get pizza with him, and ended up back inside Titan's Tower. She looked around pretending to be dumb struck and thinking of reasons that she had to leave. Then the worst thing happened. Beast Boy took her to her old room.

She walked into the room and inhaled the familiar sent of dirt that lingered on her uniform after missions, she looked at her old bed and felt like jumping on top of it, curl up in its familiar thick sheets and fall asleep, but instead she walked over to the table and found the heart shaped box that Beast Boy had made for her. She picked it up, opened it, and saw a girl that she didn't recognize. It was her own reflection. She tried hard to keep a straight face and hold back her tears; she told Beast Boy that she had to leave. They walked back outside and looked out at the water. Terra said that she wasn't the girl he was looking for, but he wouldn't give up, he was just too stubborn. Thinking on his feat he picked up some mud and threw it at Terra hoping she would bend it. Terra had almost cracked and moved it out her way, but she knew then he would realize it _was_ Terra. So the only thing she could do was let it hit her in the face. And when it did she left.

Terra almost laughed at the memory, she would've if she were still in the Teen Titans.

She wiped her eyes of tears that refused not to fall, and smiled.

"Oh Beast Boy, if only I had not played dumb when you first found me. Then I might be on the Teen Titans again."

Terra smiled at the thought. She would be fighting crime again. She would be hanging out with Beast Boy again. She would be friends with Raven again. She would be part of her old family again.

She walked over to her door and turned back to the window. "Bye Beast Boy, I'll talk to you again soon."

With that she quickly grabbed her wallet which had fifty dollars in it, put on a jacket, and walked out of the house to the local crafts store to buy materials for her diorama.

* * *

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire left Titans Tower and began their search for Beast Boy and Raven, and possibly even Terra if Beast Boy had been successful in finding her.

The first place they went to was the canyon, but found no one. They then proceeded to BEN'S. Cyborg did a scan for their DNA in a five mile radius, and came up with nothing.

"Come on," Robin said. "We have one more place to look."

Cyborg and Starfire followed their leader to an amusement park, but no one was there.

"Friends, I'm sad to report that there is no one here but us." Starfire said looking down. "Perhaps we should go now to the city and look there."

"That's a great idea Starfire." Robin said smiling, giving her a little hope. "We will find them. I swear."

"I do hope you are right." Starfire said with a small smile.

They left the amusement park and went into the city to search and ask the citizens if they've seen the missing Titans.

"I will ask people on the street." Starfire said.

"Alright. Cyborg, you scan for DNA and walk with Starfire, I'll patrol the streets and alleyways." Robin said hoping on his motorcycle and zooming off.

"Well let's start asking people." Cyborg said punch in digits into his arm and began his scan.

Starfire flew over onto the sidewalk and began asking the citizens.

"Please, we are most desperate to find our missing friends. If you have seen Raven or Beast Boy can you please tell us?" Starfire said to a young couple.

"Sorry lady." The boy said. "We haven't seen your friends."

Starfire looked rather disappointed, and tried sixteen more people to only get the same answer.

"Come on Star, let's call Robin and head back to the tower." Cyborg said resting a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"May I please just try once more?" Starfire said desperately.

Cyborg sighed and looked at her with a reassuring smile. "Alright, but only one more time."

Starfire smiled and looked around on who to ask. Then she saw two teenagers crossing the street at a traffic light.

"I shall ask them!" Starfire said flying after them.

Cyborg looked up to see who she was flying towards, and his blood ran cold. She stopped in front of two teenagers with light brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Cyborg ran quickly to catch up with her, and once he did she was attacking the two with questions.

"Please have you seen Beast Boy or Raven of the Teen Titans?" Starfire asked.

The two just looked at each other with wide eyes. "Umm, sorry lady we haven't." The girl said.

"And if you'll excuse us," the boy said grabbing on to his sisters hand, "we really have to get back for dinner."

Starfire's sadness showed on her face. "Alright, I will not keep you any longer. Come Cyborg, let us go seek Robin and tell him that we had no luck." She said flying away.

"I'm right behind you!" Cyborg shouted. Then he turned his attention back to the siblings who were running off as quickly as they could.

Cyborg began running after Starfire, looking away from the siblings who were now out of site.

_Oh man! _Cyborg thought. _That was so close! Good thing they handled it well or they would've blown their cover!_

Shaking his head of what might have happened if Starfire had discovered them; he met up with Robin and Starfire, and went back to the Tower to hear the plans of what they were going to do next to find their friends.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven ran until they were in the safety of Raven's room. They were gasping for air, and their legs felt like mush, but they had fooled Starfire, and that was all that mattered. They opened the door to find Amanda standing by the window humming a song.

"Hey Amanda." Beast Boy and Raven said at the same time still gasping for air. Amanda turned and smiled at them, then went back to humming at looking down at a spiral notebook she had in her hands.

Beast Boy walked over to Raven's bed and plopped down. Raven on the other hand walked over towards Amanda.

"What's that?" Raven said pointing to the spiral. She looked at the paper to see two girls. One was wearing a red dress and yellow rain boots, the other was wearing a 'dare to be different' yellow t-shirt.

"Is that us?" Raven said Ah struck. Amanda had an amazing talent of drawing.

Amanda just nodded her head still humming and now was sketching their hair and eyes.

Beast Boy walked over to see what all the commotion was about and found himself also Ah struck like Raven. He watched as Amanda drew in the lips and noses of the two girls on the page. He looked up when he noticed that her hand had stopped moving, and saw that Amanda was looking at him, but still humming. She was about to say something, but was interrupted when they all heard Miss Jackie call everyone down for dinner.

Amanda simply got up, put her spiral and pencil away and walked toward the door. She turned back when she realized that no one was following her.

"Come on guys we better go before all the good food is gone." Amanda said walking out of the door.

Raven and Beast Boy followed her down the stairs and into the dining hall to find everyone smiling while they waited to get there food.

They looked around and found Miss Jackie walking over towards the line. Raven pulled her over. "What's going on? Why does everyone look so happy?"

Miss Jackie giggled. "Oh dear, everyone's so happy because today is meat Monday!"

Beast Boy stomach sank and Amanda got a strange look on her face like she was going to be sick. Beast Boy had a strong feeling that it was similar to his.

They looked at each other knowing that they were thinking the exact same thing.

"Umm, Miss Jackie?" Beast Boy began.

"Yes sweet heart?" Miss Jackie said smiling.

"Amanda and I don't eat meat. We're vegetarians…" Beast Boy said pulling Amanda next to him. "Is there anything they're serving that we can eat?"

Miss Jackie's face fell. "They are serving French fries and broccoli as sides, but I'm afraid that's it. If you want me to, I can run to the super market and find something for you two to eat."

Beast Boy smiled at the woman's kind heart. "I'm fine, I can eat broccoli."

Amanda smiled as well. "And I can eat french fries and broccoli, so I'll be fine."

"Alright, but next time I'll be sure to set aside two meals that fit your vegetarian diets." Miss Jackie said quickly and walked into the kitchen.

"She is so kind." Amanda said smiling and looking back at Beast Boy and Raven.

"Yeah she really is." Raven said.

They talked about Amanda's drawing until they reached the front of the line and received their trays of food. Raven's tray contained three chicken strips, french fries, and broccoli. She smiled and proceeded to a table in the corner.

Amanda and Beast Boy received their trays, said thank you, and followed raven to the table.

They sat down next to each other and started to eat and talk about their lives before the orphanage, slowly becoming closer friends with every word that was spoken.


	10. Back in school

Hey guys, sorry for the long delay on this next chapter. I had terrible sun poisoning, I mean it was really bad, we're talking red skin and blisters all over my face, but I'm better now. So here you go!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! But I do own the moon ^^ (hahahaha I wish)

Thank you grlwithapen for being such a wonderful beta!

BTW! I have been working on another fanfic. If you like Avatar, please check out my story about Sokka and Suki, Young Love.

* * *

Raven looked to the blue sky and smiled, she was looking forward to school but she wasn't looking forward to her classes with Terra. She did feel a little bad for snapping at Terra over and over yesterday, but she came back and never even told the other Titans of her return. She was downright furious.

On the bright side, it was nice to see Beast Boy in such high spirits again. He hadn't stopped smiling since he saw Terra, or maybe it was just the fact that he was becoming such good friends with Amanda.

"Aren't you excited Paige?" Beast Boy exclaimed once they reached the beginning of the school gates.

"Honestly, I can't really say that I am." Raven said straightening her black tie and blue skirt.

Beast Boy looked as though Raven had just punched him in the gut. "Why not?"

Raven sighed. "Because almost all of my classes are with Terra. I only have one class without her."

Beast Boy's smile returned to his face and a faint blush rushed to his cheeks. "Most of my classes are with Terra too, but I'm not sad about it."

They walked in silence as they entered their new school and went to their first class to find Terra sitting in the back of the room holding something shiny in her hands.

"Ah, you must be Paige and Logan. My name is Mr. Dales, welcome to my art room. Please sit anywhere you want to." The teacher said.

Beast Boy quickly ran to Terra's empty table and sat down next to her. Having no choice with seats since all the other ones were filled, she followed Beast Boy and sat across from him.

"Hey Terra!" Beast Boy whispered. He looked down at her hands to see what she was fiddling with, and saw a butterfly pin, which made him gasp.

"Hi Logan." Terra said not taking her eyes off of the pin.

Raven looked at the pin and recognized it from when Terra first entered the Tower. That proved it, it really was Terra.

"Hello Terra." Raven said giving her a glare. "What's that?"

Terra finally looked up and handed the pin to Raven and looked at the teacher. "It's a pin, but I haven't been wearing it lately…"

"Why not?" Beast Boy said truly interested.

"Because," Terra began. "I had a nightmare about…my past the other night and when I woke up this was in my hair, and I hadn't put it there before I went to sleep."

Raven looked up at Beast Boy and he had been looking at her, she could tell that he was thinking about his nightmare and the mask he found on his bed.

"Strange…" Beast Boy said turning to the teacher.

"Today students," Mr. Dales began. "We will be sketching a memory, a fantasy, or a dream. You may pick from those three, and if you can't decide I will tell you what to draw." He said looking at Terra's table. "Now please pull out your journals and begin."

Terra pulled out a black notebook and opened to a blank page, and began to sketch.

Beast Boy and Raven just looked around, not knowing what to do. But sensing their distress, Mr. Dales walked over with to un-used journals. "Here you go. I hope to see them filled with drawings by the end of the week." And with that, he walked away.

Beast Boy walked to a table in the middle of the room where he saw other students getting pencils and grabbed three. He walked back and handed two of them to Terra and Raven and saved one for himself.

Raven looked at the blank pages and thought about what she was going to draw. She chose to draw a memory. With that, she picked up her pencil, and began to sketch.

She let her hand flow with the pencil, and let the pencil flow with the paper. She first sketched a rock floating in the middle of the paper and then proceeded to sketch three people standing on top of it. She didn't bother drawing the identity of the three people because if Terra looked up from her drawing, she would've recognized them. She did however draw their hair. Short hair for the person on the left; hair to the shoulder for the person on the right; and long straight hair for the person in the middle.

After five minutes of drawing, Raven's hand started to hurt, so she set down her pencil and glanced at what Beast Boy was drawing. His paper had a boy and a girl sitting in a cart of a Ferris wheel talking. He also hadn't drawn the appearance of the two people which probably meant that it was a memory with Terra in it.

Raven sighed. Even though it was nice to see Beast Boy in high spirits, she had been feeling left out, and kind of lonely since they found Terra.

Beast Boy walked to his next class without Raven, who had history. So he walked side by side with Terra how was still looking at her pin. Beast Boy didn't care if she wasn't talking; it was just great to see her again.

"So, when am I going to see you around the orphanage?" Beast Boy said trying to start a conversation.

Terra looked up from her pin and smiled. "I'm actually going there after school, I want to spend as much time there as possible."

"Awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed, putting a wide grin on his face. "You can walk with Paige and me after school! And why do you want to spend as much time there as possible?"

Terra sighed as a frown spread on her face. "Because I want to work there as much as possible before my family moves to New York."

Beast Boy gasped in horror. "YOU'RE FAMILY IS MOVING?"

Terra jumped from the loudness of Beast Boy's voice next to her ear. "Yeah. My foster dad got a promotion and my family is leaving in about a month."

Beast Boy's brain stopped working. He couldn't think of what to say, because everything that he was thinking of saying would reveal that he was Beast Boy. This is terrible, that means that they had even less time to get Terra to come back to the Teen Titans!

"I'm so sorry!" Beast Boy said with his thoughts moving forward once more. "Well, I guess we don't have a lot of time to get to know each other…"

Terra faintly blushed and smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's a shame."

Beast Boy smiled at the thought of Terra being upset that they wouldn't get to get to know each other a lot before she moved.

"We should hangout before you move." Beast Boy said trying to ask her out before she realized it.

Terra smiled, "You should come over to my house this weekend with Paige. My parents are going to check out the new house and they said that I can invite some friends over, so I think you should come and hangout."

Beast Boy smiled. "So does that mean Paige and I are your friends?"

Terra looked at Beast Boy with her big, blue eyes. "Yes."

They walked the rest of their way to class in silence letting a million questions fill their heads about their future.

Terra walked home by herself looking at the pictures she had drawn in her sketch book since the beginning of the year. Some flowers, her family, herself, a few animals, and in the back of the book superhero's.

She sat down on a bus stop bench and flipped through the drawings; gently turning the pages as if they were going to turn to dust at her touch. The first page contained herself in her old uniform, she hadn't colored in the page but she could picture the colors there as if it weren't a drawing but a picture.

The next few pages had drawings of the Teen Titans that she clipped out from the news paper and glued onto the pages, her favorite one was the one of Beast Boy showing off for the camera by doing peace signs and funny faces, she couldn't help but giggle every time she looked at these pictures.

She turned the page once more to find drawings of Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. They were her closest friends while she was part of her family. She smiled with tears in her eyes and turned the page one last time.

On the last page of her sketch book was the strip covered in pictures of her and Beast Boy when they went on their first date; and next to the pictures was a picture of her and her two best friends in their school uniforms. They were laughing, and sitting at their favorite in their favorite part of the local mall near the rocky water feature.

Terra put this next to the strip of pictures to remind her that even though she missed the Titans terribly, she had a new life and she couldn't just get up and leave everything to rejoin the Teen Titans.

She closed the book when the bus arrived to take her home. She climbed on and took her normal seat in the back where she could see Titans Tower through the crystal clear window.

So what do you think? PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D


	11. Boys are foolish and Girls are weird

HEY GUYS! I'm taking on the 100 theme challenge in drawing and poetry, and I came up with this poem for INTRODUCTION #1. It's about Terra. I didn't mean for it to be, but then it just started coming out as Terra's life, so read this, and comment on what you think.

Hello there, you may not know me, but soon you will see,

Exactly what it's like just to be me.

Destruction and peril wherever I go,

Causing nothing but misery and helpings of woe.

I felt lost running all alone,

But then I met you and found a new home.

You were my friend and we grew very close,

But I betrayed you and now the real me shows.

I hurt and showed hatred to the entire town,

Everything that was bright is now grey, black, and brown.

Soon I realized that I was wrong,

And set everything back to where it belonged.

I saved everyone and hugged you good-bye,

I watched leave and tried not to cry.

You were my friend and I loved you a lot,

I'm sorry I lied and you were caught in the plot.

Now I'm a school girl and my powers are gone,

But you saw me and knew something was wrong.

You found me and were determined to find out the truth,

But I lied to you and said that you had no proof.

I lied all along and now I am sad,

Because I miss you and the life that I had.

Sorry for wasting a minute of your life I just need a Titan's fans opinion. O.o

Thank you grlwithapen for being a wonderful beta!

And now without any more things to say, here is the next chapter of Titan Reborn! ENJOY AND COMMENT!

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting on his cot and Raven was sitting on the ledge of the window looking at Titan's Tower. He thought that his first day of High school went perfectly! He made a few new friends, ate a healthy vegan lunch, and became closer to Terra as Logan.

"So," Beast Boy began. "When should we tell Terra that it's us?"

Raven sighed and pulled her knees to her chest so she could rest her chin on top. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the light of the sun. "I say…never. I'm having too much of a good time, telling Terra would only ruin everything I've done and the relationships I've made."

Beast Boy felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. "How can you say that?"

"It's pretty easy actually." Raven said turning back to the window. "I'm still having second thoughts about bringing Terra back into the group, plus it seems like she's really happy here."

Beast Boy could understand that because he was having fun too. It was nice just to be a normal kid and not worry about saving the entire city with his superpowers. Instead he only had to worry about his homework and making sure Terra doesn't know that it's really him until the time is right.

"Well, fine. But Terra invited us to hang out at her house this weekend while her parents are looking at houses in New York." Beast Boy said trying to get Raven to think that they should tell Terra.

"Wait, why are they going to look at houses?" Raven said letting go of her knees.

"Because her dad got a promotion and they're moving in about a month." Beast Boy said looking at the floor.

"Oh," Raven said standing up and walking over to Beast Boy. "Well then when do you think we should tell her?"

Beast Boy thought about this for a long moment. "I think that I should be the one to tell her, and I think I should when she fully trusts us, but we can't do it for a while because we still have a month…so we should tell her in about a week or two."

"Works for me." Raven said walking over to the door and opening it only to run into Amanda and Terra.

"Hey guys." They both said at the same time.

* * *

Terra smiled when Logan's face lit up when the door open and Amanda and herself were standing in the door way. He ran over and tackled Terra in a hug. She was so surprised that she almost fell over, but when she looked over Logan's shoulder she saw Amanda looking at them with sad eyes. Terra could tell from the moment that Miss Jackie introduced them that she was a kind girl, but seeing her looking at them like this gave her a small jealous vibe. She let go of Logan and walked into the room.

"This was my old room." Terra said smiling and taking in the familiar space. She walked to the window and sighed. "The view was my favorite part."

"Mine too." Paige and Logan said at the same time.

Terra turned to see Amanda blushing as Logan started talking to her. Her body shook with jealousy seeing Logan talk to Amanda and seeing her blush. But why should she? She just met Logan they were just friends.

"Hey, so I just came over to work and Miss Jackie told me that I could take the night off, so I thought I'd hangout with my new friends."

"That's a great idea; maybe later we can go for walk too! But what time do you have to leave?" Logan said walking away from Amanda who was now talking to Paige.

"I have plenty of time; I'll tell you when I have to leave." Terra said reassuringly.

They stayed in the room and talked for the next five minutes until they were interrupted by Miss Jackie knocking on the door telling them it was time for dinner.

Terra walked down the hallway side by side with Logan talking about the type of music they liked. But behind them she could hear sad whispers from Amanda. When they reached the dining hall they waited in line until Miss Jackie walked over with two trays.

"Here you go, I have an entire stock of food for you two now, and I hope you like what I picked." Miss Jackie said handing them the trays and giving them a warm smile.

"It looks great!" Amanda said. "Hey we'll save you guys a seat."

With that Logan walked away with Amanda to a table in the corner.

"What was that all about?" Terra said to Paige. "Amanda keeps acting weird around me."

"It's not like she doesn't have a reason to." Paige said reaching for her food.

"What do you mean?" Terra said taking hers and thanking Debra from behind the table.

"It's kind of obvious that my brother has a tiny crush on you, and she's a little upset because she has taking a liking to my brother."

"Oh," Terra said blushing realizing all that Paige was saying is true.

They reached the table and dropped the subject and began talking about Murakami. "So what do you guys think of your teachers?" Terra said eyeing Logan's food. It was all vegetables and some gloppy white stuff. "And a follow up question; what's that white stuff?"

Logan's eyes followed Terra's to the glop. "Oh, that's just tofu. I'm a vegan."

Terra had a flashback of when Beast Boy was trying to get her to eat tofu and he started chasing her around the tower holding the cube of tofu in his hands. Terra couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny about tofu?" Logan said taking a bite.

"Oh, nothing" Terra said shaping her mashed potatoes into a volcano. "It just reminded me of an old friend."

Logan dropped his spoon which fell to the floor with a loud clank making everyone at the table stop what they were doing and stare at him.

"What's wrong?" Amanda said.

"Umm…nothing. Hey Terra do you want to take that walk now?" Logan said with what looked like a forced smile.

"How about we finish our dinner?" Terra said reaching for her spoon only to be stopped by Logan's hand.

"No." Logan said with the same expression. "Let's go now; I want to talk to you."

"Umm Ok." Terra said feeling a little creeped out by Logan's sudden attack.

They got up, threw out the food they didn't eat, told Miss Jackie they were going for a walk, and left.

* * *

Beast Boy knew that when Terra said that the tofu reminded her of an old friend, he knew that she was talking about him. This gave him such a drive to tell her about it really being him he just didn't know how to approach the subject.

"So what was your past like Terra?" Beast Boy said walking around the corner next to Terra.

"Well…I don't like to talk about it." Terra said. "Plus I can barely remember. The only thing I know is that I had some amazing friends and a wonderful family, but I had an accident…and then it goes fuzzy. After that Miss Jackie found me hurt on the street and took me in at the orphanage. I stayed there for two months before being adopted. And now here I am."

Beast Boy was sad that she was lying. She had such a wonderful life at Titans Tower.

"Terra, I know what you've been through. When I lost my family, I felt like I lost my reason in life." He said stopping and looking at Terra. "But then I met someone who changed my life. I loved them so much, they were my everything. They were a little confused and I tried to help them, it didn't really work but I never gave up. Then that person left and my world crumbled to pieces again."

Terra stopped next to Beast Boy and hugged him. "Logan I'm so sorry that this person did that to you. My life was like that for a little while too, but then I got adopted and everything changed."

She let go of him and Beast Boy's body didn't want her to so he grabbed her and hugged her again, and she hugged back. Soon enough he started crying.

"Terra, my life has been so hard and I miss them so much, I want them back in my life!" He said letting go of her and holding her at arms length.

Terra's eyes were soon filled with tears that spilled over and rolled down her cheeks. "Logan…"

He didn't let her finish the sentence. "My life didn't have a meaning…but then I found you."

He was putting all of his past into his words but it didn't feel like it was enough. "Terra, I just met you but I just want to say you're the closest thing to a best friend I've ever had."

Terra smiled and hugged Beast Boy one last time. His shirt soon became wet with her tears. "Terra, I don't mean to make you cry."

"It's alright, Logan." Terra said letting go of him and smiling.

Beast Boy hated seeing her cry. He wiped the tears off of her cheeks and looked deep into her blue eyes. He felt himself lean closer to her and saw that she was smiling. "Logan, I want to return the compliments by saying you too are the closest thing I've had to a best friend."

Beast Boy felt himself smile and move a little closer to Terra. "Terra…"

Then he felt his lips touch hers gently only to be embraced warmly by Terra rapping her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but feel accomplished, he'd wanted to get the courage to do this for such a long time, and now he has finally done it.

Terra broke the kiss and blushed. She quickly let go of his neck and blushed even more. "Logan…"

Only then had he realized that he just made everything awkward now. "Terra. I'm so sorry. I…I mean…"

"It's alright." Terra said looking back at the direction they were walking in. "My house isn't too far from here, and it's starting to get dark. I should be leaving now."

"Do you really have to go?" Beast Boy said feeling a blush scurry across his cheeks.

"No," Terra said backing away from him. "But I feel like I need to."

"Oh…alright," He said backing up the other way. "See you in school?"

"Yeah." Terra said turning and running away.

"Good bye Terra." Beast Boy whispered.

He walked away wanting to punch himself for being so stupid and kissing her like that. Now it's awkward between them and he has t work to gain her trust again.

When he reached the orphanage he looked in the window to see Raven and Amanda still sitting at the table. Their food was gone and was replaced with books. They were just talking and reading like normal people should.

He sighed and walked past the orphanage to a bus stop. Once the bus he sat in the back and let the bus driver drive for an hour without noticing he was still there.

"Hey kid," He said in a gruff tone. "Are you planning on going somewhere?"

Beast Boy was shocked by the booming volume of his voice. "Yeah…do you know where BEN'S is?"

The bus driver smiled. "Of course I do! It's my favorite place to get pie!"

"Can you drive me there? I could really use an apple pie right about now." Beast Boy said looking back out the window at the starry sky.

"I would kid," He said. "But it's starting to get pretty late; shouldn't you be home or something?"

Beast Boy sighed and walked to the front of the bus. "Yeah I guess you're right. My sister is probably worried about where I am." He walked off the bus. "Thanks for putting up with me for an hour."

He walked down the sidewalk only to find the orphanage with a shadow standing out front.

"Logan?" the voice said. "Is that you?"

Beast Boy walked into the light of the door way to find Amanda sitting with the door open.

"Amanda?" He said looking down. "What are you doing out here?"

Amanda stood up, dusted off her dress, and blushed. "Your sister and I were getting pretty worried, but she got tired so she went to bed. I told her that I would wake her up when you came home."

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks for waiting up. But I have to go to my room and think some things through."

"Oh… alright," Amanda said walking over to hug him. "I'm just glad you're safe. Good night."

With that she ran up the stairs leaving Beast Boy behind to walk up alone.

* * *

Terra lay in bed looking at the shadows on the wall, trying to make sense of all that happened today. She met Amanda, learned Amanda likes Logan, found out that Logan is a vegan, and received a kiss from a highly attractive boy.

Terra sighed and tears welded up in her eyes. She wanted to kick herself for kissing him back because now it's awkward between them and she led him on, but the bad thing is she liked the kiss and she thinks she likes Logan.

She was interrupted by three tiny, soundless knocks from her door. Terra quickly wiped her tears away and stood up to answer.

Outside her door was Grace holding her little black bunny. "Raven can't sleep and it's making me stay up."

Terra laughed. "Grace, animals like Raven are nocturnal; it means they sleep during the day and are awake at night."

Grace contemplated this, then ran over to Terra's bed and settled under the covers. "Well I think that if Raven hears the story that you always tell me to go to sleep, that she'll fall asleep."

Terra smiled at Grace picked her up and walked back to Grace's room to put her under the covers. "Before I start the story you have to promise me something." Terra said pulling the covers over Grace.

"Alright," Grace began. "What do I do?"

"First we have to put Raven back in her home, part of why she can't sleep is because there's a little girl two feet away from her that is making her stay awake because she is awake." Terra said holding her hands out to take the little bunny.

"Alright," Grace said holding the bunny up to her face. "But you have to promise me Raven, that you'll fall asleep. Ok?"

The tiny bunny only let out a small sigh in response. Grace took this as a good thing and handed Raven to Terra who put her back in her cage in the corner.

"Ok," Terra said. "You ready for me to start?"

"Not yet," Grace said. "Mommy always gets me a small glass of warm milk before she starts any stories…so I was wondering…"

"If I could get you some warm milk?" Terra said walking over to the door to fulfill the request.

"No please don't! Warm milk is nasty! Can I please have a cup of cold water?" Grace said looking up at Terra with big, brown, puppy pout eyes.

Terra sighed. "Alright, but when I come back I'm telling you the story."

"Good." Grace said pulling the covers over her head and burrowing underneath them.

Terra walked downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed Grace's favorite drinking glass and filled it half way with water. Once she was back up stairs, she heard peaceful snores coming from Grace's room. She walked in to find Grace fast asleep; so she kissed the top of her head, left the water on a night stand holding her lamp, and walked out quietly to her room.

Terra walked in and closed the door behind her then looked at the clock. It was already 11:00. She was going to get a detention sometime tomorrow for sleeping while her teachers are talking. But when she crawled under the covers, she found out she couldn't sleep either. So, she began to recite the story she was going to tell Grace in her head.

_Once upon a time, there was a girl. The girl was an outsider, and went from city to city only to cause trouble and pain. The girl didn't mean to, but when she was little a witch cursed her with powers that she couldn't control. Then one day, she was being chased by an evil creature, and she used her powers to stop it. When she looked away from the creature, she found five other people standing at the top of the cliffs. She used her powers to control the rocks to get her to their level. She lied to them and told them that she was a superhero. She spent the rest of the week living in their beautiful castle and helping them stop evil. Then one night when she couldn't sleep, she went out to the rocky shore outside of the castle to realize that she had been followed by the youngest boy in the group. She didn't know it, but when he was young he too had been cursed with strange powers. They talked until he found out that she couldn't control her powers, he promised that he would never tell and they went back in to get some rest._

_The next day however, her powers lost control when an evil wizard was taunting her. She didn't know what to do but then she heard someone calling her name. She looked down to see the young boy holding onto her hand. She reached for the other, and he hugged her and calmed her down enough that her powers weren't losing control anymore. She knew then that she loved the boy._

_She stayed at the castle for a few more days before deciding that she should leave before she loses control of her powers again and hurt them. But then the leader of the group asked her to stay in the castle forever with them, and said that they could help her with her powers. Unaware that the young boy didn't break his promise by telling him that she couldn't control her powers, she ran away in shame. She ran for days until she knew that she was far enough from the castle to not hurt them. She walked alone until the evil wizard found her and told her that he could help control her powers. Foolishly, she agreed. She practiced her skills for the next few weeks under the wizard's watch until she had full control over them. Once the wizard thought she was ready, he said in repayment for helping you control your curse, you must help me take control of the castle and the land they protect. She felt gratitude towards the wizard for helping her, so she agreed. _

_She went back to the castle and became part of their group, and became closer to the young boy. The young boy asked her to go have fun with him at a carnival and she found that it was a great way to get her mind off things, so they went to a carnival not too far from the castle. Once there, they played games and rode rides, and ended the night in a room full of mirrors. There she confessed to the boy that she was working for the evil wizard and that he was going to take over the land and the castle. Feeling foolish for trusting the girl, he left her to go and protect the kingdom and the castle that protected it._

_The next time she saw the five people she was fighting them as a warrior for the wizard. She defeated each of the people one by one and took control of the city. Then when she began to regret what she had done, her friends came back and helped her over throw the evil wizard. But when they did, the wizard put a spell over his hideout to explode when he had been concurred. The girl knew that her powers were the only thing that could stop it, so she said good bye to the young boy and the rest f the group and sacrificed herself to save the kingdom. The team watched as she controlled the curse and saved them all. _

_But to much sadness, the girl was turned to stone from the curse. The group felt much grief and they tried everything they could to get her back to normal, but nothing worked. They had given up, but not the young boy he knew something was still there._

Feeling her eyelids starting to droop, she closed them and began to sleep peacefully dreaming of the young boy how never gave up on her.

* * *

Beast Boy was still kicking himself for what he did, and he couldn't think of a way to resolve it without telling Terra it was him. Feeling lost, he reached under his cot and pulled out the heart shaped box that he planned on giving back to Terra. He opened it and saw the shadow of his reflection, but he felt grief because it wasn't him in the mirror, the real Beast Boy was being hidden by a high tech necklace.

"This isn't me…" Beast Boy sighed and looked at the bottom of the box because he noticed something that wasn't there when he made it. "What the…?"

In cursive, sparkling, red letters the bottom of the box read… TERRA. A TEEN TITAN. A TRUE FRIEND.

Beast Boy was slightly confused because this wasn't there when he gave it to Raven to fix, so does that mean that Raven did something to make it say that? He was going to find out right away.

He stood off of his bed and grabbed a blanket to put around his shoulders, and walked to Raven's room. He knocked on the door before opening it. He looked in the dark room and saw that Amanda was fast asleep, and Raven was sitting up in her bed looking at him with dark eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" Raven said walking over to him and pushing him out of the room and turning out the light so that Amanda wouldn't wake up.

"Kind of," Beast Boy began. "Can you come into my room? I need to get something…well two something's figured out."

Raven did as she was told and followed Beast Boy back to his room and closed the door. He walked over to his bed where the heart was sitting, picked it up and held it out for Raven to hold. Once she was holding it, Beast Boy opened the lid. "Did you put that there?"

Raven's tan cheeks faintly blushed. "Yes, I thought that it was a good way of saying sorry for everything."

Beast Boy took the box back gently in his hands. "Well, apology accepted." He put the heart back underneath his cot. "That takes care of the first thing, now for the story."

"Joy." Raven said sarcastically. "Should I go get some popcorn?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, ha ha. Now will you listen please? What I did totally screwed up what we were trying to do."

Raven grew serious. "You didn't tell her it was us did you?"

"No, I was going to but I did something else." Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his neck feeling stupid. Raven sat down on the cot and had an expression on her face like she was ready for the worst.

"Alright, so Terra and I went for a walk. And after a while I got a little too emotional. I said that I knew what she was going through and that my life was like hers, but then I met someone who made my life worthwhile again and said that she left; and that my life fell apart again. I hugged her and then she started crying, and I apologized and I…I…" Beast Boy hesitated to say the rest because he was afraid of the way Raven would react.

"Yes?" Raven said. "What did you do?"

"I couldn't control myself, I kissed her…and she kissed me back. But then when she pulled out of the kiss she was blushing and said she had to get home. I asked her if she had to, and she said no but she felt like she needed to and then she turned and ran away." Beast Boy closed his eyes when he finished and waited for Raven to start yelling, but she was quiet. He opened his eyes only to be hit in the face by his pillow thrown from Raven's hands.

"Why did you do that!" Raven almost shouted. "Not only did you kiss her, but you told her about your past when she was in it. Terra's smart Beast Boy, if she puts the pieces of the puzzle together, she could figure out it was us; plus she found out you were a vegan! Did you see her face? She was thinking of you when she said it reminded me of an old friend, so she's already thinking about you…" Raven paused to catch her breath than began again. "SHE COULD FIGURE OUT IT'S US!"

Beast Boy felt so stupid. "Raven I'm sorry; my emotions went out of control. I didn't mean to. Is there anything we can do to fix it?"

Raven stood and started pacing the room. "We might be able to figure something out, but you have to find out if we're still welcomed at her house this weekend. Until then, I'm going to let you figure out this mess because I'm tired."

Raven walked out of the room and closed the door with a loud slam that made Beast Boy flinch.

Beast Boy threw his arms up and shouted to no one in particular. "WHY ARE GIRLS SO WEIRD!"


	12. This can't be good

Hey guys! Authors note… big surprise. Just wanted to thank my beta for being my beta; thank you grlwithapen.

ALSO! I would like to thank Breeze 001, Titans fan 1211, OveractiveImaginer, and Terra fan6 for the wonderful comments, I greatly appreciate it!

READ. COMMENT. ENJOY!

* * *

Terra was sitting in the courtyard with her eyes closed facing the sky as if she were asleep. She was thinking of everything going on in her life right now. Her family moving, the butterfly pin, and the kiss that never should've happened.

"Terra? Can I talk to you?" a familiar voice said in front of her. She opened her eyes to find Logan's emerald eyes looking at her.

"Alright, but there isn't really a lot to say…" She said scooting over on the bench to make room for him to sit.

He took his place and sighed. "Terra. I never should've kissed you, I had no right. Can we still be friends?"

Terra looked at his sad face and saw hope in his eyes. She wanted to smile and reassure him that nothing was wrong, but she would've been lying. "Logan, I shouldn't have kissed you back. I just met you, and I'm not going to lie to you, things are a little awkward between us…"

He shifted his eyes down to the pavement. "I know...and you don't know how much I want to take the kiss back. I want us to JUST be friends."

Terra stood up and walked back into the school leaving Logan to chase her down the hallway. "So what you're just walking away from me now?" Logan said from the other side of the hallway. Terra didn't bother to answer him, and walked into the library to find Paige sitting in a seat in the corner surrounded by stacks of books. This girl clearly liked reading.

Terra didn't mind that Paige seemed to hate her; she had to talk to someone about this. Terra pushed her way past a few people and finally reached Paige who had buried herself in a large book with a dragon on the cover.

Terra cleared her throat loud enough for Paige to hear it and look up. When she saw it was Terra, she sighed closed her book with one finger left on the page she reading. "What do you want?"

Terra walked over and sat down in the chair next to Paige and looked her in the eye. "I need a friend to talk to."

Paige looked at her with a blank expression. "Well then you should go find one." With that she opened her book and began reading again only to be stopped by Terra slapping her hand down on the book making Paige look back. Terra put on her most serious face and put on a harsh tone. "I'm serious Paige. I need someone to talk to."

Paige put the book down, sighed and turned her full attention back to Terra who was picking up all the books.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Paige said anxiously.

"I'm putting these books back on the shelves because we have to go somewhere where no can hear what we are talking about." Terra said looking at the numbers on the side of the books and putting them back on the appropriate shelves.

Paige looked disappointed. "Wait, can I at least check a few out?" She grabbed the first three on the top of the pile and the one with the dragon cover and walked over to the front of the library to check them out. Terra finished putting the rest of the book on the shelf and waited for Paige outside of the library only to find Logan sitting across the hall.

He looked up to find Terra looking at him, but she quickly looked back at the door of the library. He got up and Terra began to debate whether or not to go back in and tell Paige that they should just talk in there.

When Paige finally came out of the library carrying her books, Logan had reached Terra and tried to talk to her one last time.

"Terra please just talk to me!" Logan pleaded.

Paige looked at her brother, gave a parinoid look and sighed. "Dear lord, is this about the whole kiss thing?"

"Yes," Logan said looking at Paige. "I want to figure this out but Terra won't talk to me!"

Paige looked at Terra with an irritaed look. "Look Terra. My brother didn't mean to kiss you, his emotions just kind of...take control sometimes. Anyway he just wants to be friends and work this out and forget about the whole thing. So can you forgive him so we can all go back to being friends? Because personally, I think that this is a stupid thing to be arguing we told Miss Jackie we were going to your house after school. So..."

When Paige stopped, Terra looked at Logan. "Alright. Sorry I didn't forgive you sooner, I was stupid. Let's just forget about it and be friends again." She finished the sentence with a friendly smile.

Logan let out a grateful sigh. "Thank you. That's all I wanted."

They laughed and walked down the hallway together. "So we'll meet in the front of the school when the last bell rings, and we can all walk over to my house. Until then, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Terra!" They both said smiling and waving. That was the first time Terra had seen Paige smile at her, it was nice to see she had a good side.

* * *

During lunch Raven sat with Beast Boy and they talked about what they were missing out on right now with the Titans.

"I haven't heard anything about crime, and no doubt they're looking for us." Raven said taking a bite of her turkey sandwich. She looked at Beast Boy who was eating some mini carrots. He told her earlier that even though Terra forgave him, he still thought that something wasn't right.

"We haven't talked to Cyborg in a while. No doubt he's been trying to talk to us, so maybe when you're done with your sandwich we should go outside and try to call him." Beast Boy said wiping his mouth with his arm.

"We can go now this sandwich is terrible." Raven said getting up to throw the sandwich away and walked outside being follwed by Beast Boy. Once they were outside and out of hearing range of everyone, Beast Boy took out his communicator and turned it on.

"Let me do it." Raven said snatching the communicator from Beast Boy's hand. She punched a few buttons, and tried to talk to Cyborg. "Cyborg. Come in Cyborg. It's Raven and Beast Boy, are you there?"

After five minutes of silence, Beast Boy took the communicator back and tried again. "Cyborg! Answer us!"

After a few seconds of looking at the screen, Cyborg appeared with a smile and sweat dripping down his face. "Guys! It's about time we talk again! As you already know, We're all looking for you. Sorry about Starfire finding you, you did a great job making her think it wasn't you. So now, what's the story on the mission?"

Beast Boy smiled. "We found Terra! She goes to Murakami High, and we are blended in as students there. No one's noticed us, but I found out that Terra's moving in about a month."

Cyborg's expression went from happy, to upset and fearful. "So wait, if she's moving... does that mean you can't get her to come back to the Titan's?"

Raven sighed. "We don't know. We haven't told her it's us yet, but we're going to do it in a few days. We're going to her house after school, and we'll see if we can find anything else out."

Cyborg looked confused. "Wait she knows you guys are there, but she doesn't know it's you? Oh man, you guys better tell her soon, get her to come back to the Titans and get your butts back in the tower! I miss you guys, Starfire and Robin are worried and...I MISS YOU GUYS!"

"Alright Cyborg calm down, we'll figure it all out soon." Raven said with a smile.

Cyborg opened his mouth to say something but was interupted when they all heard Starfire's voice in the back ground.

"Cyborg? Robin wants to compose a new plan for finding our friends. Would you come to Robin with me please? I am quite anxious to begin!" Starfire's voice said.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go." Cyborg said and turned off his communicator leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone in the silence until the bell rang and they walked back to their class.

* * *

While Robin was waiting for Cyborg and Starifre to come back, he got a head start on where to look next. He figured that he should put up fliers, and a number that they should call if someone found them or saw them.

When he stood up and walked over to the computer, Starfire flew in with Cyborg walking behind her. "What is our next plan?" Starfire said landing next to Robin.

"I'm not sure where we should look yet, but we should make fliers on them being missing, and include a number to call if someone found them, saw them, or have any idea on where they might be." He said typing in the key board.

"Oh Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. "That is a most wonderful..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence because there was an alarm that went off and a shadow appeared on the huge computer screen.

"Hello Titan's." The shadow said. Starfire and Cyborg looked confused, but Robin recongnized the voice right away.

"Slade." Robin said; his voice filled with anger.

Slade chuckled and a light appeared showing his masked face. "Very good Robin. It's good to see you're smiling faces again. I can honsetly say that I never thought I'd seem them again."

"Where are you what to you want!" Robin shouted.

"My whereabouts are now of your concern. Can't I just stop by to say hello?" Slade said through the screen.

"Save it Slade, what are you up to?" Robin asked for a second time.

"Pardon me, but I couldn't help but notice that you are short two Titan's."Slade said. "Have Raven and Beast Boy finally had enough of your pathetic team and done something useful?"

"You will not talk about our friends that way! They have gone missing!" Starfire said, then covered her mouth with her hand and a gasp once she realized once she said.

"Are they now?" Slade said thinking. "Well isn't that a shame, the family is broken appart. Have you found any traces yet, or am I going to have to figure out where they are for myself?"

"Do not look for them!" Robin shouted getting a little out of hand. "If we find out that you have come even two states near them, you will suffer!"

Slade laughed and shook his head. "Oh Robin. Must we always be so dramatic?"

"We're serious Slade." Cyborg said to Slade. "If you mess with our family, you will pay. I will personally see that you suffer if you contact them or capture them. And while you're at it, stay away from Robin, Starfire and I as well!"

Slade laughed once more and the light went off on the screen leaving only his shadow and voice. "I'll just have you three know I'm closer to Beast Boy and Raven than you know." He finished with another laugh, and then the screen went blank leaving a very confused Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

* * *

Terra smiled as Paige, Logan and herself were walking to her house; mocking their teachers.

"I mean really! Everytime we read romeo and juliet, I keep missing my part! Mr. White's nose is just HUGE!" Logan said inbetween laughs.

Terra lughed along until they got to her house. "Well here we are, Take off your shoes before you walk in."

Logan and Paige did as they were told and left their shoes by the blue front door. Terra let them in and closed the door behind them to find Grace staring at them like she had seen a ghost.

"Who are they?" She said pointing a shaking finger to Logan and Paige.

Terra walked over to her and pulled her into the kitchen leaving Logan and Paige behind. "Grace, be a big girl. These are some of my friends; mom and dad said we could invite people over while they were in New York, remember?"

Grace put a tiny finger to her chin and looked at the ceiling. "Yes. I remember. Are they nice?"

"Yes," Terra smiled. "They are very nice. Do you want to meet them?"

Grace nodded her head and Terra picked her up to take her to her friends. "Guys, this is my little sister Grace." She said. "Grace this is Paige and Logan, they go to my high school."

Grace began to squirm to be put down, so Terra let her go so she could run over to Paige and Logan. She grabbed one of their hands and shook them. "It's very nice to meet you!" Once she let go of their hands she gave them both a hug. Then she smiled. "Can I show you guys my bunny?"

Logan laughed. Paige looked at Terra then back at Grace who was grinning wide. "I think that's a great idea."

"Okay!" She squealed then ran off to her room.

"Sorry about that." Terra said looking at her two smiling friends. "Grace can be a handful sometimes."

"She's adorable!" Paige gushed. "I wish I had a little sister!"

Logan looked at her as if he were offended. "Aren't I enough?"

"No." Paige said bluntly as Grace came running back into the room holding Raven in her hands.

"This is my baby bunny! My daddy got her for me when he told us all that we were moving. My mom got a shiny necklace, and Terra got a laptop." Grace said holding out the bunny to Logan who took it in his hands gingerly.

"It's so cute!" Paige gushed for a second time. "What's its name?"

Grace looked at her offended. "She is a GIRL. Not an 'it'. And HER name is Raven."

Terra blushed when she said Raven. No doubt Paige and Logan followed the life of the Teen Titans; they probably thought she named her after RAVEN Raven. On the Brightside, they think that Grace thought of the name.

"I wanted to name her Crow, but it sounded stupid so Terra told me to name her Raven!"

Well there goes them thinking Grace named it.

"I told my friends and they thought I named her after the super hero. Did you guys know there's a superhero named Raven? I didn't, but apparently there is. She's on the Teen Titans and they protect our city!" Grace said smiling proudly at all the knowledge she knew on the stranger.

Terra felt like her cheeks were on fire, and no doubt she looked like an apple. Paige and Logan just looked at each other with an unreadable expression. Logan smiled at Grace. "Wow, I didn't know that! You are a very smart little girl, Grace." He handed Raven back to Grace who smiled with gratitude.

"Thank you all very much. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go feed Raven." She said turning and running up the stairs.

Paige and Logan looked at Terra. "You're little sister sure is…something." Paige said smiling.

Terra just blushed and smiled. "Come on, we can grab a soda and head upstairs." She led them into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Alright. Let's see, we have grape soda, root beer, and orange soda which one do you guys want?"

"Root beer for me please!" Logan said from a table chair. "No ice."

"Alright," Terra said grabbing the root beer and a small cup. "What about you Paige?"

"Grape for me." Paige said looking at the photos on the wall. Most of them were pictures of the whole family, but some of them were just school photos of Terra and Grace. "Cute."

Once Terra had poured three cups of soda, she handed them out and led Paige and Logan upstairs. "My room is right there," She said pointing to a door that said Terra in red letters. "I'll be there in a second."

They opened the door and disappeared into Terra's room. Terra opened the door to Grace's room and walked in to find the little girl brushing her bunny. She set the cup of soda on her night stand and sat down on the end of the bed. "Grace, my friends and I are going to be in my room. If you need anything come and get me. Do not answer the door for any reason and if you're lonely feel free to come and hangout with my friends."

"Alright." She responded never taking her eyes off the bunny.

"Ok." Terra said getting up to leave. She went into her room to find Logan sipping his root beer while looking out the window and Paige was looking through her sketchbook.

Terra rushed over hoping she hadn't seen her sketches of her old family and friends. "Can I have my sketchbook back please?"

"No." Paige said turning the page to reveal a colored in picture of Beast Boy. "What's this?"

Logan walked over to see what the commotion was about and paused when he saw the green boy. "Is that Beast Boy?"

Terra felt extremely embarrassed to see her new friends flip through a photo album of her old family. "Yes."

"It's very well drawn." Logan said taking the sketchbook in his hands and flipping the pages even more. He found one of Cyborg, one of Starfire and Robin, one of Raven, one of Titans Tower, and one of her and Beast Boy.

"You seem like quite the Titans fan…" Logan said putting the book down and blushing.

"Yeah…about that." Terra said rubbing her arm. She had never told anyone about her old life, not even her family. Was telling Paige and Logan a good thing? "I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before…"

Terra was cut off by a loud shriek from Grace's room. "TERRA! HELP ME!"

"GRACE!" Terra shouted nervously. She ran out of the room followed by her friends and burst into Grace's room. Grace ran over to Terra with the bunny in her hands crying.

"Grace! What's wrong?" Terra said kneeling down to hold her crying sister. Grace pointed to the corner of the room were a tall shadow of a man stood.

"That man broke the window and started talking to me about hurting our family!" She said between sobs.

Terra looked up to see the man step out of the shadow and gasped in horror when she saw a familiar orange and black mask showing only one cold, dark eye.

"Slade." Terra, Paige and Logan said harshly.

"Hello Terra." Slade said menacingly. "And isn't this a surprise to also be saying hello to Beast Boy and Raven," He said looking at Logan and Paige.


	13. Is it all down hill from here?

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait… I was in a bit of a rut. Anyway!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry bad luck is kind of my thing; I guess I'm like Jinx in a way, minus the cool hair and outfit, and the crazy superpowers.

Anyway, sorry about that ^^. Here's the next chapter! Read, Comment, Enjoy!

Thanks grlwithapen…YOU ROCK!

Terra stared at Slade's masked face. "You're lying! These are my friends!" She said turning around to Paige and Logan who were staring at Slade with menacing looks.

"Terra," Paige said in a dull, bleak voice. "Put your sister in your room. You don't want her to get hurt." She avoided Terra's gaze and fished a pink necklace out from under her uniform. Terra looked at Logan to see that he was doing the same but his necklace was blue.

Terra's heart sank. "Grace, I want you to go into my room and lock the door, do NOT come out for any reason." She said sending Grace away. Once she was safely in Terra's room with her bunny, Terra looked back at Slade with rage. Her hands began to glow a golden yellow light but she didn't summon any rocks…yet.

"Why are you here, how did you find me?" Terra screamed at the maniac.

All Slade did was laugh. "I thought you were a smart girl Terra. I was surprised when you never figured it out."

"What the hell do you…" Then the gears in Terra's mind began to turn.

"You really were my favorite student Terra, until these two came along." He said taking a step forward.

"Oh my god…" Terra said finally figuring out. "You're Mr. Dales."

"Good." Slade said. "Now can you figure out the pin? I've seen you fiddling with it during class."

Terra took the pin out of her pocket and stared at it, then it began to glow and the 'S' for Slade glimmered on the surface. Frightened she threw the pin at Slade and stepped back bumping into the bodies of Paige and Logan. She turned around to see them ripping the necklaces off their necks and crushing them in their hands.

Paige's skin slowly got lighter, and her hair shortened to her shoulders. "Terra grab Grace, we have to get out of here."

Terra left to get her sister quickly and returned with Grace in her arms to find Logan on his knees crying and hollering as if he were in pain. Terra turned to Slade who was now only a few feet from the four scared children. "I must say that it was a clever way of disguise. I'm impressed."

"Terra!" Logan shouted with his emerald eyes filled with tears as his ears came to a point and a fang popped out of from his mouth. "You, Grace and Raven get out of here and find a safe place! I'll stay behind and deal with Slade." His skin began to grow a green tint until it covered every inch of his body. His hair began to grow darker, but Terra didn't have time to say anything because someone was pulling her arm to bring her down the stairs. She looked back to see the Boy change into a Bear and maul Slade into the room. She looked at the hand grabbing her arm and found that it belonged to Raven. She dragged Terra out of her house and into the back yard so no would see them.

Once they were in the forest, Terra jerked her arm away from Raven who looked back in surprise. Terra put Grace down and looked at Raven from head to toe. It really was her. She stepped forward, but Terra's blood began to boil and she threw her arm out making a large boulder fly out of the ground and head for Raven. Cleverly, Raven summoned her dark energy and used it to disappear from sight. Terra looked around the trees with tears of rage filling her eyes. Then she shifted her vision to her house where she could hear screams from Beast Boy. Feeling like this was all her fault, she began racing back to her house only to be stopped by Raven who appeared in front of her in her usual dark cloak with her hood on so it cast a shadow on her face.

"He's saving us." Raven said with no emotion. "He's giving us time to get out of here safely. Unless you want all three of us hurt, we better take the chance."

Terra was stilled filled with rage and she just stared at Raven wanting to slap her across the face for doing all this to her. She calmed herself enough to think of the safety of Grace and picked her up. "Raven," Terra said with flames of hate and anger filling her shaky voice. "I'm not leaving him behind! You WILL take Grace back to Titan's Tower and stay there. I will get Beast Boy and we will get back there as soon as we can."

She handed Grace to Raven who said nothing. "I trust you Raven." She said her voice sounding friendly for the sake of her sister. Raven looked at Grace and the bunny she still held in her hands. "Fine. But if you guys aren't at the Tower soon, I'm bringing the other Titans."

Terra just nodded and watched Raven fly away with a crying little girl and out of sight. She let tears fall freely down her face, until she heard an explosion and saw smoke rising from her house.

"NO!" Terra screamed running at top speed. Once she reached her house she saw a giant hole on one side and Slade appeared with an unconscious Beast Boy in his fist.

"Here's a keep sake." Slade said dropping Beast Boy. Terra gasped and ran to catch him. Once he fell into her arms, she collapsed to the ground under his weight and began to cry at the sight. Beast Boy was badly burnt from the explosion and had gashes and cuts that seeped blood through his school uniform. She looked back at the monster that had done this, with sad eyes.

"This is only the beginning Terra." Slade said backing into the flames that now were beginning to consume the house. Once he was out of sight, Terra looked back at the bloody changeling in her hands. She used her hands to make the ground she was sitting on begin to shift and rise into the air. It soared through the air with them on top. She looked back at her house which was blurry from tears. The fire had now covered the house and fire trucks were arriving to try and put it out. She looked back forward and saw Titan's Tower in the distance. She knew that she had no choice; she had to help Beast Boy. She had to take him back to Titans Tower and reveal to the team that she was alive so they could get Beast Boy the attention he needed.

She flew for what seemed like hours until the chunk of land taken from Terra's home touched the rocky shore of the Tower. She climbed off with Beast Boy still in her arms. Even though it was difficult to carry him, she didn't let herself stop until he was back in his home. Once she reached the door, it opened and revealed Raven quickly followed by Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin.

She let tears slide down her cheeks as she held out Beast Boy to his family. Cyborg looked at his green friend with sadness in his eyes. Starfire flew over and grabbed Beast Boy from Terra with tears in her angry green eyes.

"Please we have to help him!" Terra said grabbing Beast Boy's hand before Starfire could get away.

Starfire, and Raven gave her evil looks, but Robin stepped forward and let her inside the tower she once called home.

"Alright," Robin said as the door closed behind her. "Starfire, you and Raven go and help Beast Boy as much as you can, if we can't get the help he needs, take him to a local hospital as soon as possible."

Starfire and Raven flew out of sight with Beast Boy in their care. "I have to go wherever with them! I need to help him!" Terra said chasing after them only to be stopped by Cyborg. She turned around and Robin was looking at her with an unreadable expression because of the mask.

"No." He said flatly. "What you need to do is tell me everything that happened. How they found you, what happened to Beast Boy, and who did it."

Terra nodded as she walked over to the grey sofa and sat down. She took a breath and was about to start the story when something occurred to her.

"Where's my sister?" She said looking at Robin. He looked at Cyborg who nodded and left the room. He then returned a few minutes later with Grace holding his metal hand. She saw Terra and took off at light speed and hugged Terra then began to cry.

"Shh…" Terra said holding the weeping girl. "It's alright, I'm here Grace."

"Raven told us she was your sister, but we couldn't get her to say anything." Cyborg said walking over and handing Grace her baby bunny. "You left this in your sister's room."

"Grace are you alright?" Terra said letting go of her.

"No," Grace said with tears in her eyes. "I saw our house burning."

Terra hugged her sister again when a whole new line of tears came flowing from her eyes. She looked up at Robin who was now whispering to Cyborg. When they caught her looking, Cyborg left the room in the direction Starfire and Raven had fled.

"He's going to help Beast Boy." Robin said taking a seat next to Terra on the couch. "Now I know this is all a little…painful for you right now but I need you to tell me everything that happened."

Terra just looked at him as she let go of her sister. She turned to her sister who was now hugging her bunny.

She sighed. "Grace…I want you to know that the story I would tell you when you couldn't sleep wasn't a story my parents told me when I was little. I lied because I didn't want anything bad to happen to our family, but you have a right to know that the girl from the story is me."

Grace's mouth formed a shocked O and a gasp escaped her lips. When she said nothing, Terra turned back to Robin who was waiting for the story.

"It all started when I walked into the school office and I saw them disguised as new students…"

Raven looked down at Beast Boy in his bloody clothes that Cyborg was removing. "If you guys want to leave, I need to get ALL of his clothes off." He said taking his shirt off to reveal a large gash covering his chest. It was still dripping blood, but they managed to stop it to a point where he wouldn't lose too much.

Starfire and Raven took the hint and walked into the hallway and waited for Cyborg to say it was alright to comeback in and treat his wounds.

"This is all her fault." Raven said trying her best to take hold of her emotions. "If she hadn't come back, Beast Boy wouldn't be hurt."

"I agree, friend." Starfire said pacing the floor. "But even though I do not approve of her actions, Terra had a good reason to stay hidden from our sight."

"I know she had her family, but…" Raven said only to be cut off by Cyborg rushing outside.

"Guys you can come back in, we need to stop the bleeding completely, give him stitches and put his leg in a cast." He said leading them to Beast Boy who was now only wearing shorts.

Cyborg began typing things into the computer next to the bed while Starfire and Raven began gathering materials to help there green friend. Starfire got out a cloth to wrap around his large gash and Raven got out the gauze but before she wrapped it around his leg, she put her hands on his green skin, and tried to heal it as much as she could.

A black light began swirling around the broken bone and Raven felt it start to move in place, but was still broken. She opened her eyes and reached for the gauze never taking her eyes off of the changeling. She began wrapping his leg and re-playing everything that happened in the past week. Cyborg giving them the necklaces, Beast Boy kissing Terra, meeting Miss Jackie and becoming friends with Amanda. Her blood ran cold when she thought of Amanda being alone in the orphanage.

She looked down at Beast Boy's leg to see that she had used up all the gauze and it was now nestled safely in the cloth. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out an ointment and then walked back to cover it over his cuts. She started rubbing the ointment on his arms and stomach. She then continued with the right side of his body until his cuts were covered. Starfire had finished covering the gash, but blood still seeped through, she placed one hand on the cloth that hide his wound and took and breath she felt his heart beat and opened her eyes to find the blood stopped flowing from the gash.

"That's all we can do." Raven said stepping back from her friend. "We'll have to monitor the readings and wait for him to wake up."

Starfire and Cyborg just nodded. Raven took a seat next Beast Boy's bed and held onto his hand and closed her eyes. Everything flashed before her eyes, the infirmary faded along with Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. It was like she had a front row seat for the fight.

"_Why are you here? Why did you come back for Terra?" Beast Boy yelled at him once he stood from the floor. _

_Slade walked to him and punched him in the gut, which made him fall to his knees. "You're friend is still one of the strongest people I've ever seen but she will make up for what she did to me."_

_Beast Boy looked up with rage in his eyes. "YOU WON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER!"He screamed morphing into a bear and attacking him. He managed to throw Slade off guard for a few seconds, but then he countered Beast Boy with a kick across his face followed by another kick into his stomach. The green bear growled in protest and changed into a gorilla which picked Slade up and threw him across the room into a desk which collapsed. He stood holding onto his chest and Beast Boy charged him as a bull and forced him into the wall._

_He morphed back to his normal self showing cuts and bruises on his face. "You won't come anywhere near her Slade, or I swear I will kill you."_

_His eye opened and he punched Beast Boy across the face giving him another bloody spot on his body. He lay limp on the ground just looking at Slade as he pulled something out from behind his back. _

"_I do not think that you'll get that far Beast Boy. You may love Terra, but she has to pay for what she did." He said pulling out a sphere. He pressed a button and dropped it on the floor next to Beast Boy and he ran out of the room. Beast Boy struggled to kick the bomb across but didn't manage, a loud beep sounded. And he screamed with tears running down his face, "TERRA!"_

_The bomb went off and drowned out his scream. A fire quickly started and a hole appeared in the wall and Slade walked back into the room. He removed Beast Boy from the pile of rubble that covered his body. Once the largest piece was gone, before giving him his gash across his chest, Slade grabbed him by his neck and walked over to the hole in the wall. He looked down to find Terra. "Here's a keep sake." He said dropping Beast Boy who was caught by a sobbing Terra. "This is only the beginning Terra" And with that, he vanished in the flames which were now covering the house. Terra controlled a rock to take them to the tower and then everything went blurry._

Raven opened her eyes and looked down at Beast Boy feeling sympathy. He was just trying to protect the girl he loved…Terra.

Beast Boy was in a large room that had white walls and no windows. He looked around and found that he was the only one there. He looked down at himself and saw he was in his Doom Patrol uniform, but it was silver and white instead of purple and black. He walked over to the door and opened it to find a stairway. He looked at the top of the stairway and saw a bright, white light. But it was a long climb and there were at least 300 steps. He began the long climb and noticed pictures on the right side of the wall leading up the stairs. The first was a picture of his mother and father holding Beast Boy when he was a baby. It was a picture they kept near them at all times. He climbed the next few stairs and saw the next picture. It was him learning how to walk. His mom was videotaping and his dad was holding his hands so he wouldn't fall. Beast Boy smiled with tears in his eyes. That was only a few years before the accident. He climbed more steps and saw three pictures; one for each birthday before the accident. He was taller in each photo and his parents looked smarter. Feeling like his stomach was full of lead; he walked to the next photo and just stared at it. It was a photo of him with green skin and hair, pointed ears, and a fang. He was frowning, and looking down at the ground, but his parents were behind him smiling and telling him he was special and unique. Tears filling his eyes, he knew what the next picture was. He looked at his younger self dressed in black surrounded by people crying. There were two caskets in front of him.

He still blamed himself for his parents' death. If he had more control over his powers, he could've saved them. He sat down on the steps not wanting to continue. He thought about the rest of his life knowing what each picture would show. But he wanted to reach the top of the stairs, so he got up and put on a brave face. He walked for at least forty steps seeing nothing but blank wall. When he finally did find a picture it was a picture of a pre- teen Beast Boy smiling proudly with the doom patrol standing behind him happily. He felt better; the next few pictures were of them fighting Brother Blood. But the final picture of the Doom Patrol was of Mento telling him to grow up. He walked up the steps and saw the next picture; it was of the day when the Teen Titan's came to be. The next ten pictures were of them fighting crime. Then he came to one that showed him drooling at the sight of Terra. He blushed and walked to the next one, it was when Terra ran away leaving him behind. His heart was heavy because he knew the next picture was when they were one the Ferris Wheel and were about to kiss, but Slade was in the corner of the cart and ruined the moment. He felt anger and frustration when the next picture showed Terra attacking the Titans and saying she had no friends. He kicked the wall in anger and sighed, he wished that Terra hadn't gone to Slade for help. He walked the next few steps and found a picture of Terra hugging him and crying; lava was spewing from the ground in the background. He let tears fall down his cheeks and walked the next steps and found a picture of the Titans putting the flowers on Terra's memorial. He walked away from the pictures that will forever burn in his mind, and walked up the stairs figuring he was only twenty steps away from the top. He saw one picture of all the Titans gathered to defeat the Brain, and he smiled. He felt like a true leader when he froze the Brain.

He smiled and walked a few more steps to find one of him talking to Terra in her school uniform, he was handing her the communicator but she was backing away from him. He walked away hoping to once again forget the sad photo. He then saw the past week fold out in front of eyes through the next four photos. Cyborg giving them the necklace, them talking to Amanda at the orphanage, him kissing Terra, and the three of them, Raven and Terra and himself, being attacked by Slade. He looked at the light two see it was only a few steps away. But there was one more picture, he took a three steps forward and looked at it. It was a mirror, he was looking at himself. His green eyes, skin, and hair standing out against the white on the walls and the brightness of his uniform. He didn't know what to make of it, his life was told before him in a series of photo's and the last one was a mirror image…did this mean it was the end of his life? There was only one way to find out.

He walked into the brightness and stood there for what felt like hours. Then the light began to fade, and his body was filled with pain as the light fade completely to a tiny screen beside his head. He took a good look around him to find that he was back in Titan's Tower in the infirmary.

Terra watched as Grace zipped around the room looking at everything, her eyes filled with wonder. She was now looking at her lava lamp table. She climbed on top and just stared at it as if she were memorized. Terra laughed and lay back on her old bed. She loved how it still smelled like the soil and grass that covered her uniform after missions. She curled up on the covers and started to doze off until Grace came over and started bouncing on the bed.

"This is so much fun!" Grace said smiling. "You should've taken me here sooner!"

Terra laughed and pulled her sister into a hug. "Well I'm glad you like it! We'll have to leave."

Grace let tears flow down her cheeks. "Why?"

"Because when mom and dad get home, we have to figure this all out, we may not be moving to New York anymore…but we won't be living in the same house. The fire burned our house to the ground."

Grace was still sad but she grabbed little Raven and began stroking her ears. "Well I wouldn't mind living here!"

Terra laughed then thought of Beast Boy. He might be awake now. "Grace you stay here and…don't break anything. I'm going to check on Beast Boy." She walked to the door before Grace rushed over and pulled on her arm.

"Can I go too?" She said with a smile.

"No, I'd rather talk to him on my own." Terra said pushing Grace back into the room. "Stay here or I'll ask Cyborg to watch you."

"Alright I'll stay." She said running back and jumping on the bed.

Terra laughed and began walking down the hall to the infirmary. She hoped no one else was there and that he was awake. When she finally reached the infirmary, the door slid open to reveal Beast Boy lying on the bed. His heart beat was being copied by the monitor and he was bandaged everywhere. The sight broke her heart, she felt responsible for this and she just needed to tell Beast Boy that she was sorry.

She walked over and saw that his eyes were closed, so he was either sleeping or still unconscious. She just sat on the chair next to the bed and held his hand. It had bandages covering it, but she could still feel the coldness of his skin.

"Beast Boy," Terra began slightly squeezing his hand. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I should've been more careful the day that you saw me in the city; I should've left the city!"

Terra paused and looked at his face which gave her comfort and sorrow. It was covered with dried blood, bruises, and cuts. "And now you're hurt and it's all my fault. I should've stayed and helped you fight, we could've stopped Slade. But before he left he told me something as I was holding you in my arms, he said to me 'this is only the beginning Terra'. I don't know what that means but I'm scared that the others are going to get hurt." She looked at his face, smiled and kissed his forehead. "I can't let that happen."

She let go of his limp hand and began walking towards the door to talk to the other Titan's about fighting Slade on her own because she was certain that it was Terra he was looking for and she wouldn't allow the others to get hurt. As the door slid open she heard rustling in the bed and looked back to see Beast Boy sitting up staring at her with large, hopeful emerald eyes and smiled.

"Well than I guess we don't have a moment to lose."


	14. Ruins and rubble

Hey guys! I'm very glad that you're really getting into the story! (:

Thanks to my beta grlwithapen!

Read, comment, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! …or girl scout cookies… ):

Once Terra was done gathering all the other Titans back into the infirmary, they all started flooding Beast Boy with questions.

"Friend!" Starfire exclaimed "Are you alright?"

"What did Slade tell you?" Robin said trying to get down to the point.

"How was school for the first time?" Cyborg said trying to lighten the mood.

"Did you talk to Terra about coming back yet?" Raven said quietly in his ear.

"Can you forgive me, Beast Boy?" Terra said sitting next to him.

Beast Boy held his head with his non-bandaged hand and tried to make the headache that was developing go away. He honestly didn't have an answer to any of them; he'd have to give them all a bit of thought.

"GUYS!" Beast Boy tried to shout but stopped because his throat was soar. "I can't think with all of you talking at once!"

They stopped talking long enough for Beast Boy's headache to stop throbbing.

"Alright," He said opening his eyes. "One at a time, ask me what you need to ask me."

He looked at Robin. "I just want to know what Slade told you. We need to know everything if we want to figure out what he's up to."

Beast Boy looked at him with a blank expression. "I…I can't…I don't remember."

"He said that he was going to get back at Terra." Raven said butting in on a conversation she wasn't a part of. "He said that he was going to make her pay for what she did to him. And he told Terra that this was only the beginning."

Everyone just looked at Raven with pale faces, and then shifted their site to Terra whose blood had left her body completely.

"How do you know what happened? You weren't there!" Beast Boy said speaking for Terra.

"When I was healing your hand," she said pointing at his hand. "I held it, and it was like I had a front row seat to the fight. I saw everything."

"Oh…" Beast Boy said with a sigh of defeat.

Everyone was silent, so Beast Boy took advantage of this golden opportunity to talk to Terra because when he woke up, she ran out quickly to get the rest of the team.

"Hey," Beast Boy began. "Can you guys go figure out a plan of what we're going to do next? I want to talk to Terra."

Robin shook his head. "No, Beast Boy. Terra is a big part of what's going on; we need her with us when we plan our next move."

"Well than we'll all plan later! I just want to talk to her!" Beast Boy said with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

They all took the hint and left leaving Terra and Beast Boy behind in awkward silence.

Beast Boy looked at Terra who was blushing and looking down at the floor. He didn't really know where to begin.

"Terra…"

"There's nothing to talk about Beast Boy, we need to be planning with the others." Terra said getting up to leave.

"TERRA! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME EVERYTIME I WANT TO TALK! I'M PART OF YOUR LIFE, PART OF YOUR PAST! YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT!" Beast Boy screamed.

Terra turned around in shock and anger filled her eyes. "You don't think I know that? You saw the drawings in my journal! When my sister can't sleep I rock her to bed with my…OUR story! I try so hard every day to not come back to Titans Tower and leave my family! Don't you know that I miss my old life! And now Slade is back and he's ruining it again! He's burnt down my home, threatened my sister and now, he's coming after me!" Terra screamed back at Beast Boy with tears in her eyes. "I MISS MY OLD LIFE! I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO BE A TITAN AGAIN! But I have a family now and it's not that simple! I can't just get up and walk away!"

Terra sobbed with sadness and rage fueling her tears. "I miss you! I miss Cyborg! I miss Starfire! I miss Robin! HELL! I even miss Raven!"

Beast Boy stared at her as she knelt on the ground crying at the foot of Beast Boy's bed. "Terra…I"

"No! I have questions that need to be answered with honest answers!" Terra said getting up and dragging a chair next to his bed.

"Alright." Beast Boy said not wanting to make her any angrier.

Terra calmed herself then began. "Why did you and Raven disguise yourselves and try to blend in at my school?"

"Because after you told me things change, I just couldn't believe it, and wouldn't accept it! I was determined to have you back in my life and back in the Titans! So I hid in plain sight and slowly became your friend!"

"But why? I already told you to your face." Terra paused. "Your real face. I told you that I wasn't the girl that you were looking for; can't you just except that and move on?"

"No! I can't!" Beast Boy said sitting up and ripping out the cords that invaded his body. He took off the bandage from his hand and sat up slowly. "Terra, can't you get this through your head?"

Terra said nothing as the green changeling discarded the used bandage and shifted his broken leg around his bed with a wince.

"Do you remember what the last thing you said to me was?" Beast Boy said looking serious.

"What do you mean?" Terra said slightly confused, but she knew where he was going with this.

"The last thing the REAL you said to me. You said right before you sacrificed yourself to save us all that I was the best friend you ever had. But obviously you didn't know what you were saying! Because a real best friend wouldn't hide! They would stand beside their friends! But you didn't Terra; you hid from us and tried to keep your life with us a secret! What if someone else put the pieces of the puzzle together and figured out that you were once a Titan? What would you do then?"

Terra didn't respond.

"Terra, you said I was your best friend, and I never told you but you were my best friend too; but this girl who's looking at me right now, that's not Terra. You aren't Terra. The Terra I knew was kind, funny, and hopeful! You…you just have none of those!"

Tears started to slide down her checks. "Beast Boy…"

"No Terra let me finish! If you want to hide from us and spend of your life wondering, go ahead I won't stop you anymore."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Beast Boy. I may not be the girl I was, but she's in here somewhere…" she said pointing to her brain and then bringing it down to her heart. "I just need help finding her."

Beast Boy just looked at her and said nothing. She had put his life through hell, and made him cry for weeks on end. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Please Beast Boy! I'm…" She paused and let a smile appear on her face and she laughed silently.

Beast Boy was beyond confused. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just laughing at the irony." Terra said sitting down on the side of the bed next to Beast Boy. "You say that I'm not the same person I was, but what about you? The Beast Boy I knew was happy all the time and always trying to make people laugh. He never gave up and was loyal to everyone!"

"Terra, I'm still the same me!" He said protesting against her statement. "I've just been so lost, and sad, and confused, and lonely…since you told me that things change. Didn't you know that you were hurting more than one person? Not only did you hurt me, but you were hurting yourself."

"I know," Terra said looking at his green eyes and taking his hand. "I know. And I'm so sorry for that."

Beast Boy looked at her eyes that were looking down at his hand refusing to meet his gaze. He smiled and let go of her hand and brought his up to her check. He was slowly getting his true friend back.

"Beast Boy…" Terra said looking into his eyes only to be cut off.

"Terra, I know that you've had a troubled past, and that I was a little selfish thinking only about me, and not about what you wanted but…I just miss you so much." He said not breaking his gaze.

She smiled and hugged him making him grunt in protest at the squeezing of the gash on his chest, but he ignored the pain and hugged her back.

"You really are the best friend I ever had Beast Boy. You know that right?" Terra said holding him close.

This was the real Terra, and he almost had her back. "Yeah, I know."

They stopped hugging and just looked at each other. "Uhh…Terra?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"I have one more question for you, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to…"

"Go ahead." She said letting go of his hand and sitting back on the chair next to his bed.

"That night…on the Ferris wheel, when we were about to kiss but Slade showed up…I just wanted to know…"

"Yes?"

"Were you really going to let me kiss you? Or were you just trying to distract me to let Slade get closer to the Titans?" Beast Boy said looking at the foot of his bed now afraid to meet her gaze.

"Beast Boy," Terra began only to be cut off by Beast Boy hugging her tightly.

"I don't want to know the answer. We just made amends; I don't want to throw it all away."

Terra pulled out of the hug and smiled at him; then slowly leaned closer to him and her lips met his for the second time that week.

He didn't move as he let Terra move her hand over his pointed ear and wrap around the back of his head. He then moved his scraped hand onto the lower of her back and pulled her closer not wanting to let go. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, until they heard the door slide open and looked up to see who was looking at them.

Raven.

Raven was shocked to say the least. She just went up to see if they were done talking and they're making out on the bed? She just didn't understand.

She stormed down the hallway and into her room. She lit all the candles and shut the blinds she sat on her bed and stared into the darkness that occasionally flickered with the light of the candles. Wanting to get the images of them kissing out of her head, she decided to transport to the roof. Her energy swirled around her and took her to the top of the tower. She opened her eyes and saw the skyline all lit up with night life of the city folks. Not wanting to any sources of light, she turned around and saw the deep blue water crashing on the rocky shore of the beach. The only light that could be seen was from the sliver of the crescent moon which would vanish as soon as she got deep into meditation.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

The darkness washed over her to the point of calm. She was surrounded by what she was used to, evil and dark. No light, no comfort, nothing.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

"Raven? Can we talk?" Said a familiar voice from outside of her peace. She opened her eyes and saw the water. She turned to see a skinny girl before her with blonde hair that lit the night on its own.

"There is nothing to talk about. Now go away I am meditating." She said closing her eyes once more.

"Alright," Terra said sitting next to her. "Mind if I join you?"

"With every being in my body," Raven said in a harsh tone.

Terra sighed in protest. "Look Raven. I know you still haven't forgiven me for what I did to you guys, and everyone else has…" Terra said. "But that's not the point. What is it I can do to gain your trust again?"

Raven took off her hood and stood so that she towered over the blue eyed girl. "Leave us and never come back."

Terra smiled, stood up and dusted off her school uniform that still had traces of Beast Boy's blood. "That's what I was going to do."

"What?"

"You do remember how my dad was moving us to New York right? Well I forgot that the house was already paid for by his company and that all we need to do is clean up what's left of our house and get out of Jump City." Terra said looking at the skyline while Raven refused to look at anything but the sliver of moon above her.

"But before I do leave you guys forever," She said walking in front of Raven. "I'm going to stop Slade. It's me he's after and I don't want the rest of you hurt because of his actions. I'm going to ask my parents to move to New York ahead of me and I'll meet them there once Slade is done for. And no matter what you say nothing will make me leave before he is stopped for good."

"You stay for a year as long as I care; I just don't want to see you anywhere near me or my friends." She said leaving Terra standing alone in the corner of the tower.

"Fine by me!" Terra shouted back friendly. "Just say that you'll bring me food so that I won't starve!"

"No promises." Raven said vanishing from the roof.

Terra was left alone on the roof to gaze at the beautiful view in front of her. She sat on the edge of the roof and started swinging her feet. She looked down at the rocky shore and smiled. She raised her hand and a rock flew up to it. She started crushing them in her hands turning them to dust. Once they were a neat pile of rubble, she began forming it back into one triangular rock. Not satisfied with her creation, she began sharpening the point of the rock until it drew blood just by looking at it.

She did this to ten more rocks and then stood and raised both of her hands and summoned a large boulder to the top of the tower where she was working. Once it was seated in front of her, she got to work. First she flattened the bottom and used her hands to carve out features. Then she began molding it like it were clay. She stopped when the boulder took the shape of a tall, muscular, skinny man. She then began using her hands to shape the features once more. Using her finger tips, she traced in lines and an eye into the man. She stepped back to admire her art and saw an almost perfect statue of Slade looking back at her.

She raised her hand and brought a sharpened rock into her hand and started throwing slightly above her hand before catching it again.

She felt an evil smile creep onto her face and almost laughed. "I'm definitely going to enjoy this."

She raised all the rocks into the air in one swift motion of raising her arms. She thrust one arm at the front of the evil faced statue sending half of the rocks plunging through him. She then raised her other arm around twirled her hand sending the rest of the rocks flying through the air and forming a small circle above the statue that was barley standing. She thrusted her arm down with much force sending the rocks down like speeding bullets on the statue. They slammed into the statue with a loud crash. Dust disguised all that was left of the statue.

She walked over and picked up the fake Slade mask from the pile and crushed it in her hands so it matched the rest of the statue. Dust.

The rock was weak and gave out easily; the real Slade wouldn't give up so quickly or easily. She smiled and wiped the residue from the rocks off of her already dirty uniform. Once finished, she summoned a rock to the roof of the tower and she stepped on top and started flying towards the city. She began picking up speed when she smelt smoke.

It was dark now, and it was harder than she thought it would be to find what was left of her house, but once she did she wished she hadn't looked for it at all.

She let the rock fall to the ground as she jumped off of it and landed on the burnt roof. She walked over it being careful of weak spots caused by the flames. After a few minutes she found a hole in the roof and looked through it; it was what was left of Grace's room.

She jumped down and landed on her once white carpet. She stood and looked around, the room was covered in ash, rubble, and items that were still hot to the touch. She walked over to her sisters bed and looked underneath to see it what she had come for was still there.

She felt around on the floor until she heard a creak in the wood. She lifted the carpet that Grace and herself had cut earlier on in the year and lifted the secret compartment to find all of Grace's favorite things in a box. She gently lifted the box out and opened the lid to find that everything was either burnt or reduced to ash; everything but a framed picture of Grace in Terra's arms in Princess dresses, that was the day Grace had finally gotten the princess dress up kit she had been wanting for a long time. Terra was in a light green sparkly dress with white gloves and a golden Tiara in her hair. Grace was in a dark blue dress with a white ribbon around her waist, she had a silver chain around her neck that Terra let her borrow and a silver Tiara in her dark hair. They smiled and laughed, back when everything was simple; she tucked the photo under her arm and grabbed the dark box.

Terra closed the box and put it back underneath the bed; then stood and walked out of the room not needing to open the door because it was on the floor in front of her burnt and cracked. She walked slowly to her room because she was afraid of what she would find. She pushed open the door that was still slightly hot and gasped with tears in her eyes.

Her room was dark and covered in rubble and ash. She walked over to her bed and pushed it over with all her force; which wasn't very hard because her bed frame was made of wood and mainly burnt. She felt around the floor until she heard a creak and lifted the loose floor board. She found a box similar to the one in Grace's room except that it wasn't as blackened by smoke and ash from the fire. She lifted the box and much to her surprise, everything was intact. She put the photo of her and Grace in the box and looked around her room to see if anything else wasn't burnt. She shifted through books and boxes but only found ash. She looked on her desk and found a blackened book that was once her sketchbook of memories and photos. She flipped through the pages to find that some of them had been seared through by the flames but others were as if they hadn't been touched but just dumped into ash.

But Terra didn't care if it was almost ruined, she could re-draw the pictures and fix the news clippings and photos, she was going to keep it anyway. She tucked it underneath her arm and ran down the stairs only to fall through one of the steps that had been completely burnt through, sending her to her destination. The basement.

She stood slowly ignoring the pain that shot through her body and looked around, everything looked pretty normal, the room was a little dusty and had rubble covering the floor but the things on the shelf were still untouched. They held precious photos and some of Grace's favorite stuffed animals and books. She grabbed the bag on the top shelf and started packing it with the items that weren't affected by the fire.

Once she had finished she began climbing the stairs back to her burnt house and walked through a window that had been broken and found herself outside with memories of what was left of her house. She swung the bag onto her back, shifted the box and sketchbook so that it was underneath the under arm and lifted her arm making the rock that she had flew her on reappear. She stepped on and went to take all the items back to her room and her sister.

8181818181818

Terra laid the items out on the floor and let her sister gaze at what she had recovered. She picked up what was hers and walked over to her bed. She opened the box and set it down on the covers so she could lift out the picture that belonged to her sister.

"Grace?" Terra said holding out the picture. "This was the only thing that I found un-harmed in your box…"

Grace ran over and smiled at the sight of the picture but frowned when Terra's words sunk in. "Are you sure? Did you double, no TRIPLE check?"

Terra frowned and hugged her sister. "I'm sorry Grace; a lot of my stuff was lost too. Same with mom and dads."

She let go of her sister so that she could get back to her stuffed animals, books and baby bunny which was now chewing on a pillow on the sofa.

Terra sat on the bed and pulled the box onto her lap and started removing the items one by one. First was a photo album. It was purple and had a beaded star on the front. It was a goodbye present from Miss Jackie when she got adopted; it had some pictures of her helping the younger orphans and one of her and Miss Jackie. The rest were pictures of herself, her best friends, her school, her family, buildings in the city, and postcards. She flipped through them, smiling and laughing at the memories.

Next was a snow globe that her friend Tiffany brought her back from New York. It was small and made of plastic, but Terra cherished it as if it were gold. She shook it once and set little fake snowflakes dancing around the little golden model of the Empire State Building. Once the flakes had settled, she set the plastic globe down next to the photos and reached for the next item.

She pulled out a doll that Grace had bought for her because it looked almost exactly like Terra if you didn't count the fact that she was in a black and golden ball gown and had a little dark mask covering her face. Terra just looked at it trying to recall why and how Grace bought this for her.

"Hey Grace," Terra said holding the doll up. "Do you remember this?"

The little girl gasped and dropped the pink elephant she was hugging. "Yes! I gave this to you the day you came into our family!"

Terra smiled. "But you never told me why you gave it to me."

"It was my favorite doll and when we adopted you, I told mom that you looked just like her and that I wanted you to have her! So I ran up to my room and gave her to you as a present from me!"

"Well, now that I know I think that was a very kind thing to do for me Grace, mom and dad are lucky to have a daughter like you." She said setting the doll next to the snow globe.

"They're lucky to have you too!" Grace said jumping off the bed and back to her things that her bunny was chewing on.

_HA! _Terra thought. _Yeah right._

She pulled out the next item from her box and held it up so she could see it. It was a purple covered book of quotes that her parents found and thought she might like. She flipped through the pages and read some of the quotes.

_A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and sings it back to you when you have forgotten the words._

_Live today like it's your last, because you don't know when your last day will be._

_When you run from something, it only stays with you longer. If you fight something, it only makes you stronger._

_I don't regret the things I've done. I regret the things I didn't do when I had the chance._

_Take a chance because you never know how perfect something can turn out to be._

_Be strong now, because things will get better. It might be stormy now, but it can't rain forever._

They all spoke the truth. She closed the book and set it on the covers and reached for the next item. It was her wallet with the money that she had earned working at the orphanage. She opened it and began counting the bills. $217.00. And she had sixteen cents in the coin pouch. That would be enough to help her through finding Slade on her own.

She placed the money on top of the quotes book and reached for the last item in her box. It was her yellow Teen Titans communicator. She felt the familiar ridges and bumps that made the shell. She turned it on and listened to the hum of static indicating that no one was on the line.

She turned it off and re-packed everything into her box and capping it with the lid. She set it underneath her bed and reached for the sketchbook to place beside it.

When she pulled herself up she found herself face to face with Starfire.

"Hey Starfire," Terra said to the girl floating over her bed.

"We are ready to talk about the plans yes?" She said looking at Terra with hopeful eyes.

Terra jumped off the bed and walked out of the room followed by Starfire and Grace. "Yes. I have an idea."


	15. Who can resist Zorca Berries?

Hey everyone…I just watched "Things Change" on Boomerang's Boomeraction and I'm a little bummed right now. Because when the credits started rolling on the screen, it reminded me of how I felt the first time I watched "Things Change" depressed, sad, because it was the end. Then I watched it a few months ago and I thought….

_Screw it! It's not the end! There is without a doubt more to the story, we just have to imagine what it would've been!_

And after serious thought, I started Titan Reborn. Because Beast Boy being the way he is, strong and determined, he would never let Terra slip through his fingers like sand; even if it was what she wanted. He would do whatever it took to get her back in his life and he would share his life with her with love.

And that's how Nutmeg C's it! _(If you understand this reference from GLEE! You are my new best friend! (:_

Thank you titansfan1211, triple baka, and OveractiveImaginer for commenting. I'm glad you like the story (:

And thank you Grlwithapen for being my beta!

Read, Comment, Enjoy! ON WITH THE SHOW!

Terra walked back into the infirmary to help Beast Boy down to the loft where the other Titan's were waiting for them. She walked in as the door slid open to find Beast Boy slipping back into his skin tight Doom Patrol uniform. He clipped on his belt and turned to find Terra waiting.

"Hey Terra," Beast Boy said as a faint red tint covered his green cheeks.

"Hey," Terra said feeling heat run to her cheeks. "Are you ready? Everyone's waiting for us to start."

Beast Boy took a step and winced. Terra immediately rushed to his side and lifted his arm so that it was around her shoulders. She held his hand with one hand and rapped the other around his waist and slowly led him out of the infirmary and down the hallway.

"Are you alright?" Terra said when he winced again.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy said pulling his free gloved hand to his chest. "Yeah…I think…I think I'm fine."

"Should we stop for a second?" Terra said looking at him.

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think that would be best."

Terra helped him sit on the ground then let go of his waist so she could sit down next to him. They sat like that for a few minutes before Beast Boy broke the silence.

"So…" Beast Boy said pulling up a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Is Raven ok?"

Terra thought back to when they were on the roof top and Raven was demanding her to leave the Titans and not come back.

"Terra?" Beast Boy said waving a gloved hand in front of her face. "Is Raven ok? How did she react?"

Terra came out of her day dream and looked at Beast Boy's shining emerald eyes. "She took it alright…but she did ask me to leave and not come back."

"Wait…what?" Beast Boy said quickly. "She asked you to leave?"

Terra hesitated; she didn't like where this was going. "Well…not really…"

"Oh, alright…well then…?" Beast Boy began.

"She TOLD me to leave." Terra said trying not to start anything.

"Who does Raven think she is?" Beast Boy said standing up on his own. "She didn't like the plan from the beginning, why can't she just accept that you are a Titan? She needs to understand that you're part of our life!"

Terra smiled because Beast Boy was standing up for her, he really did care about her and that warmed her heart. She stood and held his hand as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led him halfway down the hall as the door slid open to reveal the Titans and Grace gathered on the sofa. Grace was running up to each Titan and asking them questions and shoving little Raven in their faces.

"I named Raven after you!" Grace said smiling widely at Raven and handing little Raven off to her hoping to get praise. Raven took the bunny in her hands and pet its ears. "Cute."

Grace's smile shrank a little as she took the bunny back and walked over to Robin. "Do you have superpowers?"

"Not like Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg or even your sister. I don't have powers like that, but I am skilled in fighting and I have weapons." Robin said taking out three items from his belt. He held out a small rod which extended into a long staff. Grace's eyes widened as she handed little Raven to Robin and took the staff in her hands. She swung it over her head and almost hit Terra and Beast Boy as they were sitting down on the sofa next to Raven.

"Wow!" Grace said getting a closer look at it. "Can I keep it?"

Terra's eyes widened. "Grace, it's bad enough that I have to explain what happened to our house, I don't think that Mom and Dad would be able to handle it if I told them that one of my old friends gave a weapon to you."

"BUT..." Grace began to whine only to receive a stern look from her older sister. Grace handed the staff back to Robin and took little Raven back in her hands as she walked over to Starfire.

"Cyborg told me a little bit about you, are you really not from Earth?" She said looking into Starfire's full green eyes.

"That is correct. I am from a planet far away called Tameran." She told the little girl who stared at her in amazement.

"Cyborg also told me that you had a pet too, is he like Raven?" She said handing off little Raven to the teen sitting in front of her.

"That is also correct. I do own of the pet named Silkie." Starfire said holding up Raven to her nose and rubbing it against her little black one. "Would you like to go to my room and meet the Silkie?"

"Oh YES!" Grace said following Starfire as she flew off the sofa and to the door and waited for Grace. "I will be back in a short time to discuss the plan of Slade."

With that they left the room and the attention fell upon Beast Boy's shoulders.

Raven turned to her green friend with a hint of concern in her eyes. "How are you feeling? I was going to ask before but…" She trailed off giving Terra a terrible death glare.

"Raven!" Beast Boy said regaining her attention. "I'm fine, and so is Terra. But what I would like to know is why you asked Terra to leave and not come back?"

Raven looked stunned and turned to Robin and Cyborg who were equally taken aback. But they soon stood and left the room leaving Raven alone with Terra and Beast Boy to work things out.

Raven stood and stared at Beast Boy unable to find the words to tell him why she told Terra to leave.

"Well?" Beast Boy snapped. "Why did you tell her to leave?"

"Because she has done nothing but ruin the Teen Titans!" Raven snapped back trying to control her emotions. "Ever since she joined Slade she hasn't been the same! And I knew it from the beginning that something wasn't right. Then you claim to have seen her in the city, and do you know how disappointed I was to hear that there might be a chance that she had come back?"

"WHY DO YOU HATE HER SO MUCH!" Beast Boy said ferociously making Raven take a step back. "ALL SHE'S DONE SINCE SHE TOOK DOWN SLADE IN THE ERUPTION IS TRY AND HELP US! AND NOW SHE'S BACK AND SHE'S HELPING US AGAIN! AND YOU WON'T EVEN SAY A SINGLE NICE WORD TO HER? I KNOW YOU CAN BE MEAN RAVEN, BUT I KNOW YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT! SO CAN YOU JUST GET IT TOGETHER AND FACE THE FACT THAT TERRA IS BACK?"

"I DON'T HATE HER BEAST BOY!" Raven snapped making the windows crack. Tiny shards of glass slowly began to fall from the once crystal clear image. "I'M…..disappointed…"

Beast Boy's anger slowly melted away and was replaced by confusion and understanding. "But…wait..." Beast Boy shook his head.

Raven stood there silently and was soon engulfed by dark energy and disappeared. "Jeez, I hate when she does that…"

"You stay here and talk to Robin and Cyborg about what to do next. I'm going to find her and work this out once and for all." Terra said walking over to the door.

"Be safe Terra." Beast Boy said half kidding but Terra knew that he meant it.

Terra took a deep breath and walked out of the large room and told Cyborg and Robin to go talk to him. They nodded and walked back into the room leaving Terra alone to search for the upset girl that has replaced Raven.

Starfire watched as the energetic little girl raced around her room muttering "ooo's" and "ahh's". She climbed onto the circular bed in the center of the room and proceeded to bounce on it. "Man! You have the best stuff!"

Starfire giggled and started bouncing along with Grace. "Thank you! I am sure that you also have the cool things too!"

Grace giggled. "You talk funny!" She stopped bouncing when a large white worm crawled out from under the bed. She screamed and scrambled as far away from it as possible. "WHAT IS THAT THING?"

Starfire looked down to see what had the little girl so frightened to see Silkie trying to climb onto the bed. Starfire smiled wide and let out a little squeal of joy. "This is my Silkie!"

Grace looked at the Tameranian with large brown eyes. "This is Silkie?" She said jumping off the bed and grabbing the little black bunny off of the floor and holding it close to her heart. "I was expecting a kitty! Or a Puppy! Not a large mutant worm thingy!"

"Yes, most people do react to Silkie like this." Starfire said cradling the worm in her arms like it was her baby. "I also had the same reaction when Beast Boy told me to look after him."

"How could you not!" Grace said stepping a little closer to Starfire. "It's hideous!"

"He is not the most beautiful thing on planet Earth, but he is not hideous..." Starfire said setting Silkie down on her bed.

"But what do you feed him?" Grace said as she stood in front of Silkie who was looking up at her with large beady black eyes. "I would imagine that you can't pick something up at the pet store…"

"You are correct." Starfire said as she searched for something in her closet. She smiled as she pulled out a large container that looked rather heavy, but she didn't break a sweat as she held it in one hand. "I feed him Zorca Berries! They are from my home planet and he loves them! Would you like to try one?"

"Is it going to give me any weird mutations? As cool as I think superpowers are, I don't think I would be able to explain to my parents that I'm a superhero…"

Starfire thought about this. She had never given Zorca Berries to anyone other than other Tameranians and Silkie, she didn't know if it would have an effect on humans. To Tameranians, it just satisfied their hunger as a light snack, but to Silkie it made him grow to an imaginable size.

"Maybe it would not be the best idea to give you the Zorca Berries…" Starfire said pulling two out, eating one and putting the other on her covers so Silkie could eat it.

Grace looked inside the jar that held the berries and she started to squirm. "But now I'm so interested! Can I just try the smallest one you have? PLEASE?"

Starfire gave in. "Alright, but only one." She dug around in the jar and pulled out a Zorca Berry the size of a marble. She crossed her fingers and handed it to Grace who picked it up in her tiny hands. She held it up to her face to get a better look; she sniffed it once, then licked it and decided that it was safe and popped it into her mouth. She chewed slowly, then faster as a smile spread across her face.

"THIS IS DELICIOUS! GIVE ME ANOTHER!" Grace said reaching for the jar.

Starfire looked sad as she pulled the jar out of the little girls reach. "I cannot. I allowed you only to have one, yes?"

Grace looked mad and stomped the floor. "Yes, but I'm certain that nothing bad will happen! And if something does, I saw your guys' doctor's office; it looks good and would cure me if something happened!"

Starfire looked at the glass half full and smiled. "You are right new friend! I shall give you all the Zorca Berries you can eat!"

Grace smiled with greed in her eyes as she thrust her tiny hands in to the jar and came up with ten Zorca Berries.

"Thank you Starfire! I'm glad I met you!" Grace said as she shoved five of the purple berries into her mouth and handed the other five to Starfire.

"And I am most glad to have met you, friend!" Starfire said as she mirrored the girl and popped the Zorca Berries into her mouth one by one.

Terra walked up to Raven's door and stood there trying to find the words to say to the girl she once thought was her friend. The door slid open and revealed a dark room filled with lit candles, with Raven standing over by the window with her hood on.

"Terra," Raven said. "If you've come to apologize don't bother, it would be a wasted cause. I just want to be alone. You can stay and do whatever you want just stay away from me…"

"Raven," Terra said as she entered the dark room. "I know we have our differences, but there's one thing we do both care about very deeply. And that's Beast Boy."

Raven said nothing as she turned around to reveal sad eyes slightly hidden by the shadow of her hood.

"And I know that he cares about you Raven. He's told me, he really does care. But what he hates is that we aren't friends. And I know that you hate seeing him upset, and I do too and I just things to go back to the way they were between the three of us, when we were all friends! Will you please consider?" Terra said, hoping it would sink in.

"But you guys were never just friends. There was always something more, and as much as I love to see Beast Boy happy…I once thought, before you came here, that I would be the one to make him happy one day. Then he met you and our worlds changed forever."

Terra opened her mouth to protest but was stopped when Raven took her off of her head to reveal sad eyes. "Terra, Beast Boy is my best friend. I would do anything to make him happy. But seeing you two like that…just made me…"

"Raven…"

"No!" Raven snapped. "I've spent a long time living with Beast Boy, and though he is an annoying little pest…I've grown to love him. And I would never admit it to him, but he makes me so happy! And…and…"

"Raven" Terra said. "I can honestly say that I never knew…"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Raven snapped. "When you were with Slade and were taking us out one by one, you tormented me with how much Beast Boy loved you and told you everything! You knew and you still think I can't forgive you?"

"This is about more than Beast Boy isn't it?" Terra said walking over and placing a hand on the dark girl's shoulder.

She looked up at Terra with no expression. "You were our friend Terra, and you betrayed us… You were my friend, and you still betrayed us…I would never say this regularly, but you were becoming a close friend to me. I want to trust you again, but I…just can't Terra!"

"Raven," Terra said walking over to the window to see the lit up sky line. "I really regret joining Slade, and I'm sorry I rubbed Beast Boy in your face. I was a different person. But I've said a million times that once Slade has been defeated for good, I'm leaving and you guys will be free of me forever."

Raven walked over to the window and stood next to Terra smiling. "Beast Boy really does love you Terra, and you are very lucky to have him, please don't hurt him again."

"What are you saying Raven?" Terra said in disbelief.

Raven turned to her with a small smile. "I'm asking you to stay here when Slade is defeated, be a Teen Titan again. We all miss you. And I want you to be my friend again."

Terra smiled and hugged Raven, who to Terra's surprise hugged her back.

They walked out of the room and walked down the hall only to be stopped when they heard a scream from Starfire's room.

Terra was confused but Raven flew off without hesitation. And she was quickly followed by Robin, Cyborg, and a limping Beast Boy.

Terra held on to Beast Boy as they made their way down the hall together. When they got to Starfire's room, they heard sobs, yelling and a lot of concern. Terra grew worried as she remembered that Grace was with Starfire.

"I better go in there," Beast Boy said. "Stay here." He kissed her on the cheek and left before she could say anything. The door opened and closed so fast that Terra couldn't see what was happening.

"Oh my God!" was all she could hear from Beast Boy. She pounded her fist on the door repeatedly before it slid opened.

She fell on her knees as tears came to her eyes and escaped over her cheeks.

Terra sat in the cold dark windowless room clutching her sister's cold hand as the heart monitor beeped her heart beat. Her vision was blurred as she looked at her sister peaceful face. Her black hair framed her pale face.

Cyborg said she was in a comma but didn't know what would happen because he's never seen anything like this before. Starfire pleaded for forgiveness after she admitted that Grace's current state was because of her and her Zorca Berries. Terra said she would forgive Star only if her sister came out of the comma as her normal happy self.

Terra let go of her sister's hand and got down on her knees. She rested her elbows on Grace's bedside and folded her hands as she closed her eyes.

_Please Lord above. I pray that my little sister will recover from this comma and be healthy and happy the rest of her life. I pray that my parents will not shun me from their lives when I tell them of my past. I pray that I will have the fortitude and willingness to take Slade down once and for all. And I pray that the Titans will remain unchanged and unharmed when the time comes for me and Grace to leave. Amen._

Terra opened her eyes, but stayed in the same position as the door slid open and Cyborg and Raven walked in. Raven walked over to Grace and placed her pale hand on the little girl's forehead. She closed her eyes as a white light appeared through her hand and shined onto Grace's face.

She opened her eyes and sighed. "I can hear her, but I can make sense of what's going on. I wish I knew more about Zorca Berries…"

That's when Cyborg pushed Raven aside and walked to the computer next to Grace's bed. "I've run an analysis on the Zorca Berries along with taking in all the information that Star could tell me about these Berries, and can't make head or tail of what's going on. I've also run tests on your sister, and the computer hasn't picked up on anything out of the ordinary but we aren't out of the woods yet. I don't know how long she'll be in the comma…or…or if she'll come out of it…"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Terra snapped unable to control her emotions. "We're going to do whatever it takes to get her back to normal. Got it?"

They nodded their heads in response and left the room only to be replaced by Beast Boy and Starfire moments later. Starfire typed things into the computer as Beast Boy sat next to Terra and hugged her as she softly sobbed into his shoulder.

"Terra, I am most sorry for what is happening to Grace. But I must insist that this was what she wished for. She loved my Zorca Berries and wished to eat more and spoke of how our medical facilities could and will heal her." Starfire said as she stepped back from the computer and looked at the little girl whose head was poking out of the white covers.

"You should've told her NO!" Terra sobbed. "What if she doesn't come out of the comma? What am I supposed to do? Not only will I have to explain to my parents that alien fruits killed my sister, but there will be an empty space at our dinner table! My family wouldn't be able to handle that Star!"

"I wish that someday you will find in your heart to forgive me. But I will go and see what else I can find about my Zorca Berries and leave you." Starfire said as she walked quickly to the door that slid open and made for an easy escape.

"She'll be alright Terra," Beast Boy said once the room was quite once more. "I swear."

"How do you know?" Terra said not taking her eyes off of the pale little girl.

"Because I've been in her position before," Beast Boy replied. "Becoming ill from an un-known virus and not knowing whether or not everything will be ok. But I turned out just fine…if you look past my powers and charming good looks."

Terra laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Beast Boy could still make her laugh; even in when it seems all hope is lost. And he was right, he had to be right. Grace would be alright.

Beast Boy finally convinced Terra to leave the infirmary so that the team can finally talk about their plan to take down Slade.

Once everyone was seated on the sofa, Robin stood and paced the floor. "As you all know, Slade is back. But he's going after Terra instead of us. We need to stop him before anything too serious happens. Now Terra, Starfire said that you had a plan?"

Terra nodded and took Robin's place as he sat down on the sofa next to Starfire who refused to meet Terra's gaze. "I thought that we should spilt up and take down Slade in two different ambushes. He wouldn't suspect for us to attack twice and in two different teams. Also, I thought it may be wise if we call on the help of Titans East. When they were watching the city while you guys were away I looked into their powers and saw that they are very powerful, and would help us take down Slade."

"So what exactly did you have in mind?" Robin said seriously.

"I was thinking Titan's East could attack him first and weaken him, then we come in and attack with their help and take him down once and for all!"

"But would it work?" Robin said. "Slade is crafty I know you know because you were his apprentice, but I know too. I've been tracking him for over a year and was also his apprentice once."

Terra was awe struck from that news, but pushed it aside quickly. "Yes I'm sure it will work, but we'll have to call Titans east first."

"Go ahead." Robin said waving a hand at the computer. Terra nodded and began typing in the Titans East and pressing the red button that she knew meant to video them.

A large picture appeared on the screen with a skinny girl dressed in yellow and black standing there smiling. "Hey Titans! Bumble Bee here! What's going on?" She stopped smiling when she noticed that the Titans were sitting on the sofa and a skinny blonde stranger was standing before her.

"Who are you?" Bumble Bee asked confused.

"My name is Terra, and I was once a member of the Teen Titans. I've called your team because we need help taking down an evil man named Slade." Terra said matter of factly.

Bumble Bee walked away from the screen and came back with four boys. One wearing a mask, one with long black hair, and a pair of twins.

"Terra, this is my team. Aqua lad, Speedy, Mas Y Menos. And we are happy to help you. When do you want us to come to Titan's Tower?"

"As soon as you can." Terra and Robin replied at the same time.

"Right, we'll leave now." With that the screen went blank.

Slade paced the corridors of his new hiding place and held his masked face high to the dark ceiling. He stopped and looked at the three villains standing in front of him.

"My my…" Slade said walking down the stairs to become the same eye level with the villains. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

The three grunted in response, unable to speak proper English.

"I have a task for the three of you." Slade said taking the last step. "For you see, we still share a common enemy. The Teen Titans."

The three grunted and growled in anger.

"And I have a memory that just won't leave…" Slade said. "You all recall my old apprentice, Terra."

The three grunted in an understanding way.

He stepped up to the shadow of the first villain standing in the dark. "Cinderblock."

A light flickered on and revealed a tall man made of concrete. His stone eyes almost shined at the idea of dealing with the Titans once and for all.

"You are to go to every city block and make as much damage as you can, don't let anyone stand in your way." Slade said in a grim voice. "And if a Titan or an Allie of the Titans should happen to arrive; destroy them permanently."

Cinderblock almost smiled at the thought of all he could do to simple brick buildings.

Slade nodded his head as the light over Cinderblock flickered off and a light next to him turned on to reveal a large figure of a man, but it seemed as though he were made of electricity.

"Overload." Slade said stepping up to the large mass of glowing blue and white light. He said nothing in response, but Slade knew he was listening.

"You are to go to the power plant. Absorb all the energy and drain Jump City of power. And If a Titan or an Allie of the Titans shows up; destroy them permanently." Slade said as the light flickered off over Overload.

He took a few more steps and stopped in front of the final villain.

"And lastly, Plasmus." Slade said as the final light flickered over the mass of rouge goo that formed a man. "I have a special assignment for you."

Plasmus nodded his head that he understood as Slade pulled out a large sphere out from behind his back. "You are to hide the items in this sphere in every nook and cranny in Jump City and Titans Tower."

He handed the sphere to Plasmus who pushed the button to open the top of the sphere as a little hole just large enough to see in. Inside there were over a thousand little computer chips. Plasmus looked up at Slade who was now at the top of the stairs.

"Once these chips are activated they will morph into nano bots and attach themselves to any human who is near and be completely undetectable until I send a signal of attack."

Plasmus moaned in response and the light over him flickered off leaving the only light on in the room on the screen in front of Slade showing two rooms on in Titans Tower. The meeting room and Terra's room.

"You all have your missions, and you are to wait until I give further notice. Dismissed."


	16. Split Up!

HEY GUYS! Long time no see, right? Anyway…sorry I haven't updated sooner everything's been really crazy recently in my life. I've actually started an account on ! I've posted three videos, one on Beast Boy and Terra, a tribute to the girls of Teen Titans, and one for Robin and Starfire! Check them out, I'm Greengirl2121!

Thanks everyone for the awesome comments I'm glad you like the story, keep up the good work!

Thanks Grlwithapen for being my beta and putting up with everything that I do.

READ COMMENT ENJOY!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

The Titans were all gathered on the sofa waiting for Terra to come back and for Titans East to arrive so they can really start planning the attack on Slade.

"So, I'm guessing Terra is checking in on Grace?" Cyborg said looking at scratched up Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nodded his head. "Yeah. She's really worried; I hope Grace comes out of this alright."

Starfire's eyes started to shimmer with tears. "I have said many times that I am sorry and do not know how to fix this, but I am almost certain that she will come out of this alright."

"Clam down Starfire," Robin said as he rested a green gloved hand on top of hers."We're all worried for Grace but we have hope that she's going to be alright."

Starfire smiled as the doors slid open to reveal Terra wearing her old Teen Titans uniform, goggles, gloves and all.

Beast Boy smiled as she walked over to the sofa. "I thought I might as well be in my uniform if we're doing this."

"Did you check in on Grace?" Starfire said hopeful.

Terra nodded. "Yes I did. She is awake, but I told her to get some sleep because she needs it after everything that's happened to us."

"Wait," Cyborg said standing soon to be copied by Raven and Starfire. "She's awake? We have to talk to her, find out how she's feeling!"

Cyborg didn't wait for a reply from Terra as he rushed out of the room soon to be followed by every other member of the Teen Titans. They ran down the hall and into the infirmary to see Grace lying in bed with her big brown eyes darting in every direction.

Cyborg and Raven walked over to the computer to check her readings as Starfire and Terra rushed to her side.

"Grace!" Starfire said smiling brightly. "I am most glad to see you are awake! And I am ashamed to say that my Zorca Berries did this to you, I am sorry. But I wish to know how you are feeling?"

Grace was quite as she looked at everyone's face. Terra's was full of concern, but there was a smile. Starfire's was curious as she waited for a response. Robin's was hidden by his mask, but it was clear that he too wanted to know how Grace was feeling. Beast Boy was watching Terra, never taking his eyes off of her in case something happened. And Cyborg and Raven's faces were lit up from the light of the screen from the computer.

"I feel fine, but I also feel a little queasy…" Grace said getting a greenish tint on her face.

"Yes, Zorca's will do that to you if you eat too many at a time." Starfire said with a smile. "But I still wish to know, do you feel any different at all?"

"What do you mean?" Grace said with curiosity.

"Well you are the first earthling to eat a Zorca Berry and I do not know any of the symptoms it may or may not cause…"

"Well…" Grace began only to be cut off by Raven.

"From her readings, there's nothing unusual going on, and nothing has changed with her organs. I think she'll be fine." She said looking at Terra and Starfire.

"Only time can tell." Terra said holding her little sisters hand. "Are you sure you don't feel any different?"

"Yes Terra!" Grace said a little bit annoyed. "I'm fine!"

"Well…alright." Terra said standing up. "We're going to let you rest now while we talk."

"Alright." Grace said cuddling under the covers and closing her eyes.

"Just promise that you'll call us in if you feel different!" Starfire said flying out of the room.

"I promise!"

Beast Boy waited with the rest of the Titans as they sat in silent on the sofa listening for the sliding doors signaling that Titans East had finally arrived. His mind was swimming with different thoughts. Will they defeat Slade? Will Terra stay and be a Titan again or will she live a normal life again? And is this really happening?

Ever since Terra had come back to Titans Tower, everything seemed so surreal. He looked at Terra sitting next to him on the couch as she turned to Raven and began a conversation. She was back in her uniform so it felt like old times again, only better. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen…

As he took a breath to talk to Terra, the doors slid open and revealed Bumble Bee; quickly followed by Mas Y Menos, Aqualad, and Speedy. Bumble Bee smiled brightly as she and her team walked over to the sofa where the Titans were now standing with warm smiles.

Robin turned to Terra and held a hand out to Bumble Bee. "Terra, I would like to officially introduce you to Titans East."

Terra stepped forward to shake each of their hands. "It's cool to finally meet you guys. I've heard a lot about you in the newspapers when you were filling in for the gang while they were off fighting the Brotherhood of Evil."

Bumble Bee spoke for her whole team. "It's nice to meet you too Terra. Now should we start figuring out what we're going to do about this Slade person?"

"Yes," Terra said nodding. "That would be best."

Everyone walked over to the sofa and took a seat while Terra stood in front of them. Once everyone was settled, she began. "Alright. Titans East, I was once an apprentice of Slade and things didn't go the way he planned. Now he's come back and is trying to get revenge. He's already attacked me, my little sister Grace, Raven and Beast Boy. He's also destroyed the home that my foster family and I live in. Now I'M the one who wants revenge, and I plan on getting it."

Everyone nodded for Terra to continue.

"Now, Slade is very clever and tricky to deal with so what I planned on doing was that we should split up into groups and attack him at different times weakening him to the point of my final blow."

"Alright who's in which team and when will we attack?" Bumble Bee said.

"Alright I think we should attack in three separate teams. Team one; Raven, Starfire and Bumble Bee. You three can fly; plus Raven and Starfire can shoot energy beams which could also match the rays that Bumble Bee can shoot from her Bee rays. You guys will attack first; I'll walk throughout the city and try to bring him out from wherever he's hiding. Once he appears, I'll make with the haste and lead him to you guys in a location where no one will get hurt. You guys go discuss attack patterns."

Raven, Starfire, and Bumble Bee nodded and walked out of the loft and off to discuss their combat style.

"Team two will be Robin, Cyborg, and Speedy. You guys all have weapons that match each others, and could use them to weaken Slade even more to the point of defeat. You guys will fight him once Raven, Starfire, and Bumble Bee start to become weak from the fighting."

Speedy raised a hand. "How do you know that they'll get weaker from fighting? I mean, I've seen them all in action, they can take pretty much anyone…"

"Trust me," Terra said. "Slade will weaken them, like I said he's a difficult person to fight. He's smart and is able to get out of sticky situations easily."

Speedy nodded.

"As I was saying, you guys will take over for the girls and battle him while leading him to the pier where Mas Y Menos, Beast Boy, and Aqualad will be waiting to take over for you. Now go and plan attack patterns and such forth…"

Speedy, Robin, and Cyborg nodded and left the room. Terra turned her attention back to the sofa where team three was sitting. "You guys are team three. Since you guys are at the piers, it will give Aqualad a chance to use his powers. Beast Boy, hit him with everything you got until he's on his knees. Maas Y Menos, you guys attack Slade when he least expects it. And when he's completely vulnerable, you guys will disappear and leave the rest to me. Got it?"

They all nodded with the orders she gave them and huddled together and began planning. Terra smiled that everything was running smoothly like a well oiled machine. Slade was finally going to go down once and for all.

Terra smiled and walked out into the hallway, but stopped in her tracks when she heard small whimpering that quickly turned into shrieks of pain in the direction of the infirmary. Terra left what she was doing behind and ran as fast as she could to her little sister.

Once the doors slid open they revealed Grace thrashing and flailing in bed with sweat and tears running down her face. Her screams were loud, but not loud enough to cover the erratic beeping coming from the computer next to her head. Terra quickly rushed over to Grace's side as the other Titans filed into the large room.

Titans East kept out of the way as the Titans rushed around everywhere trying to help the little girl in pain.

"Raven, Cyborg! What's going on with her?" Terra said nervously as she held onto her little sisters hands trying to calm her down.

"I…I'm not sure…" Raven said typing like mad trying to find an answer.

"Grace, you're going to have to talk to us and tell us what's wrong, where it hurts, and what it feels like!" Terra said anxiously to her sister.

Grace opened her eyes and tried to catch her breath but then began to wail louder. "STARFIRE!"

Starfire's eyes grew wide and she flew next to the little girl. "Yes, friend? Please tell me what I can do to make you stop hurting!"

Grace tried to calm down and spoke. "I…I told you that if something goes wrong your infirmary could help me!" She sobbed in between sniffs. "Now you need to help me!"

"Grace, please, tell me exactly what you are feeling right at this moment!" Starfire said trying to get to the point of the girls misery.

Grace sniffed a couple times then spoke. "My blood feels like it's on fire, and my heart is beating faster than it has before! I feel light headed, and my hands feel like snakes are biting them! My eyes are burning, and it's not from the tears!"

"Oh…Grace!" Starfire said smiling. "I know what's going on! You're going to be fine, but I am afraid there is nothing we can do to stop the pain, but it will only hurt for a short time, I promise!"

Terra looked at Starfire getting ready to spit venom. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU PUT MY SISTER IN PAIN, NOW YOU ARE GOING TO HELP US MAKE HER FEEL BETTER!"

Starfire smiled brightly. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to stop the process. But it only takes an hour! Normally the mother feels the pain when giving birth, the child does not feel it unless they gain more than the usual gifts that we are given!"

Grace heard Starfire's word and stopped wailing long enough to talk. "What are you talking about? What's happening to me?"

"Friends!" Starfire said soaring out of her seat. "We must celebrate the occasion!"

"Starfire!" Terra said clutching Starfire's arm tightly in her fist. "What is going on to Grace?"

"Terra," Starfire said with glee. "Your baby sister is developing Tameranian powers!"


	17. But I Only Sneezed!

Hey guys! I'm back, I'm starting to get back to use with how I'm posting, but it's soon gonna change once more because school. X (

Thanks Grlwithapen for being my beta! Also, thanks to everyone who's about to read this story, and thanks to everyone who commented on all the past chapters. I know to some of you this may sound upsetting, but I'm afraid that the stories almost over. Bummer right? But no worries, I still have two other stories that are still at the beginning. So….there's always that. IN OTHER NEWS! I've posted quite a few new videos on youtube! Check them out, my channel is Greengirl2121 on , please take a look!

Anyway…lights, camera, action.

* * *

Everyone was now discussing their plans for attacking Slade. They had all decided on attacking in three days. Terra was talking with Raven, Starfire, and Bumble Bee but kept an ear open incase race began to cry again. She had fallen asleep once she said the pain had stopped, and everyone went back to the planning.

"I say I start it off because he never met me and doesn't know what I can do." Bumble Bee said holding one of her Bee shooters. "Also because I love starting a fight." She said smiling slyly.

"I most agree," Starfire said nodding. "And then I shall take advantage of his shock and hit him from behind."

"Then while you two are using everything you have to defeat him, I'll rush in and hit him with everything I have." Raven said with her eyes closed. After all that's happened she hadn't had a single moment to meditate.

"Sounds good to me," Bumble Bee said leaning back and closing her eyes. "So where exactly are we going to start this thing, Terra?"

Terra was brought out of her train of thought and came back into the conversation. "I was thinking that I would go back to school, tell my teachers I'll be out for a while, then just walk around the city and keep my eyes open for Slade."

"That is a most wonderful idea friend!" Starfire said trying to kiss up to Terra for what's happening to her sister.

Terra just rolled her eyes and stood from her seat. "I'm going to check in on Grace."

"You should not!" Starfire said warningly. "It is un-safe to be around someone so young with new powers. I am most certain your sister is alright."

Terra brushed her point of view and turned back to the infirmary just as a blue ray blasted the sliding door off. Terra gasped and turned back to Starfire. "My sisters fine, huh?"

But Terra didn't wait for Starfire's response as she ran at light speed down the hall and peaked in the door to find her little sister in the bed rubbing her nose. Terra walked in slowly and carefully trying not to startle her sister in to using her new powers again.

When Grace looked up and saw what had happened to the door her eyes grew wide. "But…I only sneezed!"

Terra laughed. "Well, it's alright. When I lived here there was always some part of this building falling apart or blowing up. Flying doors due to sneeze rays are no different."

Grace laughed as she swung her legs around and stood from the infirmary bed. "I think I'm alright…can I come out now? I want to talk to Starfire!"

"How about this," Terra began. "You should stay in here just a little while longer, but why don't I go get Starfire. Do you want to talk to her about your powers?"

Grace nodded her head vigorously. "I need to know how to control them, and hide them from mom and dad!"

"You don't want to tell them?" Terra asked. "Why not?"

"The same reason why you didn't tell mom and dad about your powers; I don't want them to think I'm a freak, and I don't want to hurt them!"

Terra nodded because she knew what Grace was going through, but she has a new friend to help her with her powers. Terra didn't have that luxury; just a strange and mysterious man trying to get the edge on his enemies.

"I'll be right back." Terra said leaving the room to get Starfire.

When she reached the others Bumble Bee and Starfire were playing with Silkie. Starfire reached for him and held him up then pulled him in for a hug. "Oh, my little Bumgore! I love you dearly!"

Terra almost smiled. "Starfire, my sister needs you."

Starfire nodded and placed Silkie in Bumble Bee's arms; she was disgusted for a second then hugged him gently. Terra and Starfire left the room and walked back to Grace.

"What does she wish to talk to me about?" Starfire asked.

"She wants to know how to control her powers," Terra said as they stopped in front of the door that was now lying on the floor still smoking from the hot ray. Starfire gasped.

"I have never caused that much destruction when I gained my powers." Starfire said looking closer at the door.

"As you can see," Terra said stating the obvious. "Grace is having trouble with controlling them, and she needs to get them under control so she can hide them from my parents."

"I understand," Starfire said entering the room. "Do you wish to join us? It is possible that you could give her advice on controlling her powers too."

Terra nodded and followed Starfire into the dark room.

* * *

After a few hours of just talking, Terra had finally agreed to let Grace come out of the infirmary and everyone, except Robin, was sitting next to the obstacle course watching as Grace learned more and more about her new powers.

Starfire was typing away like made into the controls for the obstacle course making it ideal for Grace's powers and also putting it at a level where she would not get hurt.

Once finished, Starfire flew over to Grace to begin the lessons. "Grace the first thing you must know, is how to access your powers through emotion."

"Why emotion?" Grace questioned.

Starfire smiled. "Because our emotions affect our powers; for example!" Starfire said holding up a finger as she recalled a memory.

"I remember when I was little that my Zorcnaf got eaten by a rampaging Portzalor. I was most upset for my Zorcnaf, so upset that I could not fly, or shoot star bolts… But When I remember happier times, like when the Teen Titans came to be, I am confident and feel glad and strong enough to make my powers useful!"

"Alright, well I'm happy!" Grace said with a smile; but Starfire shook her head.

"It is not always just enough to be happy, you must also have confidence that your powers will help you with the tasks in hand, and that you are able to concentrate."

"Well how do I do that? I get distracted easily…" Grace said trailing off.

Starfire looked over at Raven. "I believe that Raven can help you in that area. For you see, Raven's powers are also linked to her emotions; but she has to stay calm and focused even while she's not using her powers."

Raven walked over and nodded. "I have to meditate everyday to keep my powers under control. It also helps to read quietly, and drink warm herbal tea."

"So I have to do all of that?" Grace questioned.

"It's just a suggestion, if you have other things that calm you down and keeps you at peace, you can also do that." Raven said as she flew back to her spot next to Terra.

Starfire nodded as she turned back to Grace. "Now that you know how to access your powers, you can now learn how to fly!"

Starfire smiled as she flew up and around the tower once to see what Grace would be learning. When she landed in front of Grace once more, she was awe struck. "TEACH ME HOW!"

Starfire giggled. "Settle friend! The first step is to take a memory and focus on how it makes you happy and fills you with confidence."

Grace nodded as she thought; she smiled when she had a memory in mind. "I've got one!"

"May you please share it with us?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Grace nodded. "I chose the time when I won a race at my school. It wasn't a huge competition, and it wasn't for an after school sport, but it still makes me happy because we had to run around the track twice without stopping, and I did that when I was only seven! I was a little slow, but I still won!"

Starfire smiled. "I am most happy for you! Now you must focus on this memory and fill your body with confidence and concentrate on the idea of flying."

Starfire flew at least ten feet above Grace's head. "I wish for you to start at this level, just try to fly as high as I am at the moment!" She shouted back at Grace.

Grace nodded as she focused on the memory. She closed her eyes and pictured her crossing the dirt line the she had drawn. She remembered how happy she was when her friend had told her she won. Grace smiled as she let out a quick sigh and opened her eyes. She looked down to see the Titans and her sister getting further away for her. She let out a squeal of joy as she reached Starfire. Then she looked up and around at the lit up sky line of the city.

"I did it Starfire!" Grace said as she hugged her new alien friend. "What do I learn next?"

"Next would be star bolts. But before we move on to that lesson, I wish for you to practice flying for ten minutes. If you will please fly around the tower until I tell you to stop."

"Alright!" Grace said smiling as she flew away. Starfire smiled as she flew back to the ground and landed next to Terra and Raven.

"I'm so glad that Grace is alright with having her powers, and I wanted to thank you for teaching her how to use them…" Terra stopped. "And I want to apologize for freaking out so many times earlier…"

"It is I who should be apologizing. I should not have let Grace eat the Zorca Berries." Starfire said bowing her head.

"Well, I think we're both sorry and we should leave it at that!" She said smiling.

"Agreed!" Starfire said in response as they turned their attention back to Grace. She flew in circles and did flips around the tower and occasionally let out a joyful squeal. She flew fast to the top of the tower, then did a nose dive down the side and flew close to the water's edge around the tower.

Starfire became concerned. "Grace! I wish for you to slow down! It is most not safe to fly at such a high speed!"

Grace brushed Starfire's advice aside like crumbs on her shirt as she flew even faster to the top of the tower and landed.

"I RULE!" she screamed loudly out of joy from her new powers. Terra laughed as she summoned a rock to take her to the top of the tower. She stepped on top and flew to the top next to Raven and Starfire. When they were half way there, they heard a loud blood curtailing scream. They quickened in speed to reach the top as the other Titans were trying to get to the top of the tower as soon as possible.

Terra was the first to reach the top; and when she did she screamed. Starfire and Raven arrived shortly after and they too gasped at the sight.

Grace was lying unconscious at a large dark masses massive feet; Starfire thought on her feet as she raised a hand that filled the night air with a glowing green light.

The large mass stepped over the silent and still little girl lying on the ground as he stepped into the light. Starfire, Raven, and Terra all gasped in shock as they realized that it was Plasmus on top of their roof.


	18. Curiosity Killed the Raven

Hey guys! Back once more, only a few more chapters and then I'm done! ): But no worries, I've got two other stories that I'm working on and I have an account on youtube in which I make couple videos and fun videos about the Teen Titans, check it out! I'm Greengirl2121.

So Thanks to the two people who commented on the last chapter, glad you enjoyed it! Also, thanks to my beta Grlwithapen.

Read, comment, enjoy! On with the show!

* * *

Plasmus took advantage of their shock and thrusted his arms at them and caught Terra in his right, and Starfire and Raven in his left. Starfire's eyes glowed acid green as a ray shot out and hit Plasmus's arm releasing Raven and herself.

Starfire immediately flew down and snatched up Grace before Plasmus stepped on her as he stumbled backwards from the blow to his arm. Terra struggled with freeing one of her arms from his tight grip, but once she did a large chunk of the roof's floor flew into the back of Plasmus's head at her command, making him stumble once more and release her from his grip.

It wasn't long before the other Titans showed up and began their attacks. Raven and Starfire teamed up as they shot rays, side by side, at his many eyes blinding him. Aqualad raised his arm as a pipe shot out from the roof floor releasing a large amount of water that quickly covered Plasmus. Robin and Cyborg were quick on their feet as Robin launched a freezing disk that Cyborg increased in speed by a sonic ray.

The roof was covered in freezing steam as they heard a faint cracking noise. Once the steam had cleared, everyone saw that Beast Boy had morphed into a Rhino and Rammed himself into the leg of Plasmus causing him to slowly crack and eventually crumble.

Everyone waited, but when silence was all that filled the air, they went back into the tower and got down to business.

"Why did Plasmus come to the tower?" Starfire questioned as she floated by the large window showing the sky that was now becoming brighter by the morning sun slowly rising over Jump City.

"I'm not sure why he came, Starfire." Robin answered as he searched the cities grids seeing if there was any more turmoil.

"Maybe he was trying to distract us!" Bumble Bee said. "Slade probably sent him as a decoy while he was off creating havoc through the city."

"But the radar is picking anything up out of the ordinary." Robin said. "Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, you search the tower, report immediately if you find anything out of the ordinary."

They nodded and fled the room as Robin turned to face Raven. "Raven. You go back up stairs and search the roof, if nothing's different, take some of the ice to the lab for an analysis."

Raven flew out of the room at top speed leaving only Robin, Terra, and Titans East behind. "Bumble Bee, you and your group go train on the obstacle course, we got new upgrades with each villain we defeated, and since you haven't faced most of the villains, you may need to catch up."

Titans East nodded as they fled the room leaving behind a confused and frustrated Terra. "Well?"

"Well what?" Robin responded.

"Aren't you going to give me an assignment?" Terra said crossing her arms.

"You've already given yourself one." Robin said turning back to the keyboard for the computer grid.

"What?" Terra questioned confusingly.

Robin sighed. "Go to your school. Tell your teachers or your principal that you'll be out for awhile and you make up the days."

Terra nodded and turned to leave but was interrupted by Robin. "And…aren't your parents getting back today?"

Terra's mind went blank and a cold sweat broke out on her forehead. She had forgotten all about the house since Grace gained her powers.

"Right…" Terra answered. "I'll get everything dealt with."

She walked out through the door, and walked down the hall until she was back in her room. She looked at her clock to see that it was 6:30. School would be starting in an hour and she needed to get ready. She changed out her black shirt for her blood stained school uniform and took off her goggles and put on her black tie. She didn't bother changing out of her yellow hiking boots, because she wouldn't be staying for more than three minutes.

Once everything was set, she walked out of her room and down the hall to the Tower's entrance as she thought of what to tell her principal.

_I'm going to be missing school for awhile. Oh, what's that? Why? Oh, no reason, just some crazy masked mad man chasing after me and trying to kill me, my friends and family. But don't worry! Everything's fine! The blood on my shirt is from my friend! Not me! There's nothing to worry about, because I'll be able to make up all the missed school work in summer school._

Yeah right.

* * *

Raven appeared on the roof in front of the ice chunks containing Plasmus. She walked over and picked up a piece and examined it closely. It was Plasmus's hand; it was in a clutched fist. She didn't bother with the other pieces. She enlaced herself in dark energy and faded from the roof to appear in the lab.

She put the ice chunk on the closet table and walked over to the computer and began working. She typed in the file the situation, where it accrued, but left the reason why out. She stopped typing and walked back over to the ice chunk.

Raven held it close to her face to examine it before the scanning process. She wished she could somehow crack the ice without releasing the hand completely at the risk it would come back to life. But curiosity killed the cat…or Raven…

Raven put a hand on top of the ice and cracked it open and fished the hand out. It lay limp in her hands as she slowly peeled back the fingers. When she had the final, fat finger out of the way, in his palm…was nothing.

Raven was befuddled. Plasmus was clutching his fist throughout the fight once he had lost grip on Starfire, Terra, and herself.

Raven felt his palm and felt nothing other than hard, cold, goo that was once Plasmus. Feeling that nothing was wrong, she walked over to the scanner and began prepping it for the first scan.

Once she was complete with her task, she turned back to get the hand but found nothing but the ice that was slowly melting. A cold chill ran down her spine as she searched the room.

"Oh no," Raven said as she searched every nook and cranny.

After 20 minutes of searching and only finding dust and dead bugs on the floor, Raven gave up, and walked back over to the scanner.

When she lifted her finger to shut off the scanner until she had another sample; a mass of red goo feel on her arm and moved quickly to her head. Startled, Raven started thrashing herself around trying to shake the cold slime off, but to no avail. The smile had covered her head completely and wouldn't come off.

Raven frantically scratched at clawed the mass of smile, but still found no results. She was beginning to feel faint from lack of oxygen but managed to mumble a few words before losing consciences.

"Azarath, Metrion…Zinthos…" Raven mumbled as she fell to the floor. Dark energy surrounded the fragile empathy causing the smile to fly off of her and break into eleven separate pieces and slowly crawl out of the room as everything went dark in Raven's mind.

* * *

One Terra had finally reached the school, the first bell rang and she made her way up the steps and to the office. The room was cold and she felt out of place. She walked up to the front desk and asked to see the principal.

"I'm sorry dear," the slightly plump woman said from behind a computer. "But she will not be back for another hour. You may come back after first period."

"But that's the thing; I'm leaving school today, and won't be coming in for at least a month." Terra said fiddling with the tip of her tie.

"Do you have a note from your parents?" the woman said looking over her sharp red glasses. She gave Terra an odd look when she saw the blood on Terra's uniform. "Dear, what happened? Is everything alright?"

Terra looked down and saw the large blood stains. "Oh yes… Umm…that's just…ketchup stains. I had an omelet for breakfast…and didn't have time to change…"

"And where are your Mary Janes?" The woman said looking at Terra's yellow hiking boots.

"I couldn't find them this morning…and…these were all I could find." Terra lied.

"Well, despite everything that has happened to you already, I'm going to have to give you a detention for keeping your uniform in this manner." She said as she stood and walked over to a table on the other side of the office and picked up a pink detention slip. "Now, you never answered my question. Do you have a note from your parents?"

Terra felt heat rush to her face as she prepared to lie again. "I don't have a note from them, because they've been out of town. But I can call them quickly if you want."

"I'm sorry dear but I need a…"

"My house just burnt down," Terra said. "I've been going through a lot of difficult things lately, and my parents want me to take time off for a few weeks. Can I please call them?"

The woman looked over her glasses. "Fine." She plucked the cordless phone from her desk and handed it to Terra carelessly as she returned back to her computer. "I have to talk to them before you are excused from your classes."

"Yes ma'am." Terra replied flatly as she began dialing the number. As she waited for an answer, she covered the speaker and leaned over to the plump woman. "Can I please go out into the hallway? I'm still emotional about what happened and…"

"Go ahead," the woman said waving a hand shooing Terra away. Terra stuck her tongue out at the woman when she returned to her computer screen. She walked out into the hallway just as a familiar voice answered the other line.

"Teen Titans, who's this?"

"Beast Boy," Terra whispered. "It's Terra I need you to do something for me."

"Of course," Beast Boy replied. "What is it?"

"I'm at school, and they won't let me skip without a note from my parents, but I told them that I would call them and let this fat lady talk to them. Can you pretend to be my dad?" Terra said quickly.

"Uh…sure. What's your dad's name?" Beast Boy replied.

"Henry Molovick." Terra replied. "Just answer whatever questions she asks, and then tell her you have to get back to a meeting."

"Right," Beast Boy said clearing his throat. "Let's do this."

Terra walked back into the office and handed the phone to the plump woman. "It's my dad."

The woman grabbed the phone. "Hello Mr.…"

"Molovick! But please, call me Henry." Beast Boy replied in a deep and gruff voice.

"Mr. Molovick, your daughter has told me that you and your wife are going to let her skip an entire month of school, and this needs to be confirmed by you or your wife. Is your daughter telling the truth?"

"Yes," Beast Boy replied quickly. "Our house burnt down and we need all of our family members to help make adjustments to our lives while the repairs are made."

"Yes Mr. Molovick, I understand, but your daughter will not be able to miss more than a month or she will have to repeat her grade next year. So she will have to be back in school on the 20th."

"Is there a certain event or something happening on the 20th?" Beast Boy asked stupidly.

"No…well the first school dance is on the 20th, but it's the last day your daughter can miss without repeating a grade."

"Of course Ma'am. If you will excuse me, I must return to a meeting. Thank you for telling me that important information. Good Bye." And after that the line went dead.

The woman pressed a fat finger on the end and hung up the phone. "Everything is in order, Miss Molovick. You must now tell your teachers about your long absence."

"Yes Ma'am," Terra said turning towards the door and leaving. Once in the hallway Terra sighed with relief, one hurdle jumped; now she just had to deal with her parents and Slade.


	19. Terra's Truth

Hey guys…sorry I haven't posted in awhile…so much has been going on, turns out high school sucks once you become a sophomore….

Anyway, guess what? Remember when I said the story is coming to an end? Well I was telling the truth…in a way…YUP THAT'S RIGHT! I'M DOING A SEQUAL! SURPRISE!

*SPOILER* in this chapter, it explains how Terra got her powers.

So hopefully that cheered up a few of my readers…or at least the loyal readers (:

So yeah, another story after this, and the other two I'm still writing. Also, if you have a youtube account, check out my channel I'm Greengirl2121. I've a few new videos for Teen Titans, so check them out!

Also, thanks to my beta Grlwithapen!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Terra walked up to the ruins that used to be her house and saw her mother's van in the driveway. Terra's stomach immediately filled with butterflies and a cold sweat broke out on her forehead; she sighed and proceeded into the dark ash and rubble.

"Hello?" Terra said to the darkness of the hallway. "Mom? Dad? Is anyone here?" Terra heard no one respond, but could make out the sound of soft sobs in the other room. She stepped over the holes in the floor and walked into what used to be the kitchen. Her mother and father were sitting in the ash covered chairs; she was softly crying while he held her gently to his chest.

"Mom…"

"TERRA!" Her parents cried out as they both stood and hugged her. Terra could feel her mother's tears hitting the top of her head as her chest rose up and down from heavy sighing. Her dad was giving her the tightest hug he'd ever given her and he too was crying.

"I thought I'd lost you…" Her mother sobbed. She let go of Terra and saw her uniform; her eyes filled with concern, but it faded when she noticed Grace wasn't with her. Once her dad had let go of her, they all sat down.

"Where's Grace?" Her dad said urgently.

Terra gulped silently and took a deep breath. "Mom, dad…"

"SHE'S DEAD?" they both said together as they choked back tears.

"No; she's fine…"

"Then where is she?" Her mother asked wiping her cheeks.

"It's a long story…but here it goes." Terra took in a breath and began.

"When you adopted me, you asked me to tell you everything about myself; and I did, but I left out some of my past… My real name is Terra Molovick…but Molovick as in the Russian royalty."

Her parents had confused expressions on their faces, but Terra continued.

"I was a princess in Russia basically. I had a father and a brother but my mother died. Our land was entering a battle and we were getting defeated left and right all of our men dying. My father became concerned and hired scientists to invent the ultimate weapon to give us an advantage, and they promised they would. The next day, they called upon my brother and me and told us to follow them. I was very young and didn't understand why they needed us so I stuck close to my brother. They brought us to a lab and told us to step into tanks filled with water and that it would be over soon. They were making us into the weapons.

"When I woke up the following day, I saw my brother in the lab raising his arms. I was very confused and started taping on the tank glass to get his attention. Unfortunately the scientists saw me first; they took me out of the tank and put me in a strange brown, orange, and yellow jumpsuit and took me to my brother. I hugged him, and asked him what's happening, why were we there, I was terrified. He told me what they did to us and I grew terrified. I became enraged and ran toward the scientists; but I was completely oblivious to the rocks that were flying across the room ahead of me. My brother told me that they gave us superpowers, more specifically, earth bending.

"I couldn't control my powers as well as my brother could, and I was scared I would hurt someone I loved, so I ran away to America.

"I tried to fit in to whatever city or town I came to, but my powers wouldn't let me. I would try to help someone and lose control causing avalanches, mudslides, and earthquakes enough to kill. I was going to completely give up on myself, but then I met the Teen Titans. I became part of their group and was so thrilled to be with other people like myself. But I still couldn't control my powers… So I ran away from them to, to save them and gain control.

"An evil man named Slade found me and told me that he could teach me how to control my powers completely; but I would have to in return do a favor for him, but I agreed. Within time, I was in complete control of my powers and went back to the Teen Titans with a mission from Slade. I had to destroy them. In time I understood what I did was wrong and killed Slade. But When I did, a volcano big enough to wipeout all of Jump City was triggered and I had to stay and stop it. While doing so…I turned to stone."

"Terra…are you" her mother began but Terra cut her off.

"I don't know how, but I came back to life! I knew I couldn't go back to the Titans because of what I did to them so a traveled into the city living on the streets until I found the orphanage and you guys adopted me.

"But two of my friends from the Titans disguised themselves to look like regular students at my school and tried to get me to come back to the Titans, and when they found me; so did Slade. He did this to our home. He broke in and threatened Grace, threatened me, threatened killing everyone and everything I loved, and set our house on fire. Now…Grace is currently at Titans tower being watched over by my friends. I'll bring her home to you soon, but she has to stay in our infirmary until the burns from the fire are healed."

Terra lied on this last part because she knew that Grace didn't want her parents to shun her for her newly developed powers.

"So Grace will come home, but I have to stay at Titans tower and defeat Slade once and for all. It's the only way things can go back to normal in my life, in your lives…"

Terra waited for her parents to respond, but they just sat there looking at each other. Her mom was the first to speak. "Terra did you hit your head during the fire?"

"What?"

"You're delusional…sweetheart." Her father said putting a hand on her forehead checking her temperature.

"You don't believe me?" Terra said as tears came to her eyes. Her parents didn't believe her, so she'd have to give them proof. "Come outside with me."

"No, Terra" her mom said grabbing her wrist. But Terra pulled it out of her grasp and turned back.

"Come. With. Me." Terra said in a harsh tone. Her parents said nothing and did as they were told. They walked over and around rubble that used to be their home until they were outside. Terra walked over to a large grassy area and took a breath. She lifted her arms above her head and quickly rose fifteen feet in the air as a large mass of earth lifted her. Her mother gasped in terror, and her father stood still, his mouth a gape.

Terra jumped up and thrust her hands into the rock as it fell back into place like a missing puzzle piece. She stood and brushed herself off as her parents stood on the other side of the yard.

"Do you believe me now? I'm telling the truth. And I have to stay with the Titans to defeat Slade to restore peace. You guys will move to New York and carry on with your lives without me. Understand?" Terra instructed.

Her mother stepped forward and hugged her. "Honey, I'm sorry we didn't believe you but after all that's happened, we can't lose you."

"What?" Terra said pulling out of the hug.

"You're coming with us to New York; it's far too dangerous here for you and Grace." Her mother said.

"I agree, Terra. You're coming with us."

"No I'm not!" Terra shouted. "I can't! I have to stay here and protect you guys, my friends and myself! I can't just leave now; Slade will still come after me, no matter if I'm here or in New York!"

"Terra, you're out of control and you're coming with us. That's final." Her mom said putting her hands on her hips.

"NO!" Terra said as she lifted her hands up and soared above the house on a chunk of their yard. "I'm staying! I'll bring Grace home tomorrow and then I want you guys to leave for your own safety!" Terra shouted back as she flew over the forest and out of sight.

Her mother began to cry as she hugged her husband. "We can't leave her behind, she's not safe and I love her too much."

Slade walked back and forth across the cold floor as he listened to the conversations of the Titans.

"We'll strike tomorrow…"

"Will Raven be alright?..."

"Yes, whatever happened to her, she'll recover…"

"Everything's set. Grace is going home tomorrow…"

Slade almost smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Raven was unconscious, Terra's family was leaving, and the Titans were off guard.

"You've done well Plasmus." Slade said not looking at the monster in front of him. "I must say I am proud of this. Everything's falling into place just as it should. And Raven is unaware, for she doesn't know she is the crown jewel. Her immense power is incomparable next to the other Titans and she doesn't even know it."

Slade stopped walking and faced Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload. "We strike tonight."


	20. Goodbye

Hey guys. Only two more chapters…and then it's over, but if you read the last chapter, you know that I am going to do a sequel! HAZAA! And please don't forget that I'm also working on two other stories and have a youtube account. Check them out.

Check other chapters for my youtube name***

Any who, thanks to my beta, I don't own Teen Titans, Blah, Blah, Blah.

ON WITH THE REST OF THE SHOW!

* * *

Her vision was blurred when she opened her eyes; the only thing that was clearly visible was that she was in the infirmary. Raven sat up quickly only to be stopped when a hand was put on her shoulder.

"You need rest," the voice said. Raven's head ached and it wasn't completely clear who was talking. "Robin said you can't fight with us… I tried to change his mind, but he doesn't think you'll be able to…"

Raven sighed. "I can't see two inches in front of my face; I think Robin made the right decision."

"Do you remember what happened? I wasn't in the tower when you were attacked." The figure said as Raven's mind started to clear up.

She rubbed her temples to make things clear faster, but came short when she saw who the figure belonged to. Beast Boy.

"Umm…" Raven said hesitant. "All I can remember is that I went to run a test on something Plasmus was holding and that before I blacked out, my neck was stinging."

Beast Boy sighed and looked down at Raven's hand; he grabbed her's in his and smiled. "I asked Robin if I could stay behind, you know keep you company while everyone else is attacking, but Robin said that I'm a key weapon… I'm sorry Raven."

Raven took her hand out of his and blushed slightly. "Beast Boy it's fine. Robin, Terra and everyone else needs you. I'll be fine here by myself."

Beast Boy sat down and sighed. "Look Raven, I…"

"You should probably get ready for battle with everyone else, besides I need to meditate." She said standing from the cot and walking to the wall sitting in lotus position.

The last thing she heard was a sigh, footsteps, and the door sliding closed.

* * *

Beast Boy walked down the hall and into Terra's room. The first thing he saw was bunny Raven hoping across the room, then his eyes moved to the sofa to see Grace curled up with a cushion. He smiled and walked over to the bed where Terra was laying.

"Crazy day, huh?" Beast Boy said as he sat down on the bed's edge.

"You have no idea. My parents didn't believe me when I told them how I got my powers; they thought I hit my head or something during the fire." Terra said in frustration as she pulled a pillow over her head so that it covered her face.

Beast Boy couldn't help but be curious. "How did you get your powers?"

Terra sat up causing the pillow to fall into her lap. "It's a long story…"

"So is mine." Beast Boy said shrugging.

Terra tapped her chin then smiled. "How about we make a little trade?"

"I'm all ears," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"I'll tell you how I got my powers, if you tell me how you got yours."

"Deal." Beast Boy said nodding his head.

"I was a princess in Russia basically. I had a father and a brother but my mother died. Our land was entering a battle and we were getting defeated left and right all of our men dying. My father became concerned and hired scientists to invent the ultimate weapon to give us an advantage, and they promised they would. The next day, they called upon my brother and me and told us to follow them. I was very young and didn't understand why they needed us so I stuck close to my brother. They brought us to a lab and told us to step into tanks filled with water and that it would be over soon. They were making us into the weapons.

"When I woke up the following day, I saw my brother in the lab raising his arms. I was very confused and started taping on the tank glass to get his attention. Unfortunately the scientists saw me first; they took me out of the tank and put me in a strange brown, orange, and yellow jumpsuit and took me to my brother. I hugged him, and asked him what's happening, why were we there, I was terrified. He told me what they did to us and I grew terrified even more so. I became enraged and ran toward the scientists; but I was completely oblivious to the rocks that were flying across the room ahead of me. My brother told me that they gave us superpowers, more specifically, earth bending.

"I couldn't control my powers as well as my brother could, and I was scared I would hurt someone I loved, so I ran away to America."

Terra sighed as she finished her story. "I really miss my brother. He always had such control over his powers. He said he would teach me, but I didn't give him a chance…"

Terra held back tears as Beast Boy pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry Terra… are you sure you want to hear my story? We don't have to if you don't want to…"

"No, it's alright, I'm fine." Terra said as she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Alright… here it goes."

"When I was really little, I was living with my parents in the jungle. One day I wandered off on my own and found a monkey. I stepped toward it with my hand held out to pet it, and it jumped off of its branch, landed in front of me, bit me, and ran off. I screamed with pain and my parents found me and brought me back to the house we built. My parents were both doctors and realized that I had a rare and fatal disease. They were very smart and came up with antidote that they knew would cure me. I drank it and the pain went away, but was quickly replaced by a new pain. My parents had no idea what was going on and all they could do was try to calm me down as I cried in my bed from the pain. They gasped with horror as my ears became pointed, a fang appeared and covered my upper lip, and my hair and skin became green. When I told them the pain was gone and they told me what happened, they ran some tests and found out that the serum they gave to me, not only cured me, but gave me my animal shape-shifting powers."

Beast Boy took a deep breath and wiped his eyes.

"A few years later, we moved back to civilization. And one day when I was home alone, the police had come to my house and told me that my parents had died in a boating miss-hap. It was the worst day of my life."

Terra sat there speechless by her friend's story. "Your story is far worse than mine, I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright…" Beast Boy lied.

Terra hugged him as Grace sat up on the sofa. Terra let go of him and turned to Grace. She hadn't told her that she was going home tonight, but she knew she wouldn't take it well.

"Grace? Can you come here for a second?" Terra said as she pat her bed.

Grace stood up and slowly walked to the bed. "Yes?"

"I saw mom and dad today." Terra said looking at the small girl in front of her.

Grace's eyes lit up immediately. "What did they say?"

Terra sighed. "They miss you. They want you home… I'm taking you back tonight and you're all leaving for New York this weekend."

Grace frowned. "What about you?"

"I have to stay here with the Titans." Terra said looking at Beast Boy who frowned at Grace. "I have to help them protect the city, protect the citizens, protect my family."

Grace started crying. "Haven't you thought about us? We're going to miss you! I can't live without you Terra, you're my big sister!"

Terra picked up her little sister and held her tightly. "I know, and I'm sorry Grace I love you."

Grace said nothing, she just let her tears soak into Terra's shirt as Terra stood and walked toward the door.

"Tell the others that I'm taking her home and I'll be back in an hour." Terra said to Beast Boy as he stood off the bed.

"WAIT!" Grace said as she squirmed in Terra's arms. "What about Starfire? And Beast Boy? And Cyborg? And Robin and Raven? I don't get to say goodbye?"

Terra sighed. "Alright Grace, but you don't have a lot of time. Grab Raven and say goodbye."

Grace nodded and picked up her little black bunny. She walked up to Beast Boy and looked up. "Good Bye Beast Boy, I'll miss you."

Beast Boy knelt down so that he was eye level with Grace. "I'll miss you too Grace." Grace hugged him and he hugged her back. Grace let go, looked at Terra and when she saw she wasn't looking, she turned back to Beast Boy.

She leaned into his pointed ear and whispered. "I think Terra likes you! You better take good care of her or else." Grace said seriously as she held up her fist and it started to glow blue. Grace grew startled and shook it making it stop glowing.

Beast Boy smiled and laughed as he hugged Grace once more. "I promise Grace, I will."

Grace let go and waved goodbye to Beast Boy as she grabbed Terra's hand and walked out of the room. They walked down the hallway and turned into the main room where Robin and Cyborg were talking and pointing to a map of Jump City on the monitor. Terra waited by the door while Grace ran down the stairs and up behind them.

"Watch doing?" Grace said as she walked in between their legs. Cyborg looked down, smiled and put a metal hand on top of Grace's head. "We're trying to map out where we think Slade will be hiding."

"I see…" Grace said as she pet her tiny bunny. "Well, Terra's taking me back to my home and I just wanted to say goodbye."

Cyborg looked down at Grace with a frown. He picked her up and gently hugged her trying not to hurt her. "I'll see you around kid."

"Bye Cyborg." Grace pulled herself up to his face and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek.

Cyborg smiled sweetly as he put the small girl down. Grace turned to Robin and pulled on his cape because he wasn't paying attention. "Robin, Slade can wait. I'm trying to say goodbye."

Robin glanced at Grace and sighed as he smiled and knelt down to hug the little girl. "It was really nice meeting you Grace. Be sure to take care, and practice your powers whenever you can."

Grace nodded her head as she gave Robin the same kiss that she gave Cyborg. "Goodbye Robin."

"I'm really going to miss you guys…"

Grace waved goodbye to the boys as they turned back to the screen and continued in their conversation. She walked back to her sister and they walked out of the room to find Starfire in the hallway.

"I have heard from Beast Boy that you are leaving the Tower tonight, new friend…"

"Beast Boy told you right Star, I'm taking her home tonight." Terra said holding Grace's hand. "She just wanted to say goodbye to everyone before we left.

Starfire had tiny tears in her eyes as she looked down at Grace. "I shall miss you friend!" She wailed as she picked up Grace in a death grip hug. Grace started to cry and returned the hug with the same death grip strength.

"Starfire," Grace said in between sobs. "Who's going to help me with my powers? Who's going to encourage me to keep trying?"

"Grace," Starfire said as she set the small girl down. "What I will do is see if once a week I can visit you and take you to a location where we can practice your powers. Does this sound like a good plan?"

Grace nodded and hugged the Tameranian girl once more before walking down the hallway to the infirmary with Terra. They entered as the door slid open. The room was dark, but they could easily see Raven meditating in the corner.

"Beast Boy, I told you I don't want to talk…" Raven said as she turned around. She was surprised to see Grace and Terra in the door instead of Beast Boy. Terra had the same expression of shock…but for a different reason.

Terra cleared her throat and smiled. "I'm taking Grace home and she wanted to say goodbye to everyone before we left. You're the last person."

Grace let go of Terra's hand and walked over to Raven and rapped her arms around her. "I'm gonna miss you Raven."

Raven smiled and returned the hug sweetly. "I'll miss you too Grace. Be sure to take care, and keep safe."

Once Raven let go, Grace pulled her down so she could whisper in her ear. "I think that Beast Boy and Terra like each other. I won't be here, and I want you to watch them."

Raven smiled. _How appropriate… _she thought.

"I will." Raven answered.

Grace smiled and turned back to Terra. "Alright, we can leave now."

Terra nodded and took Grace's hand once more as they traveled to the top of the tower to leave.

* * *

When Terra landed the large boulder Grace and her were riding on in the backyard, Grace flew up to the door, but caught herself before she went inside. She waited for Terra as she threw the boulder into the forest causing a tree to crack.

"You promise you won't tell mommy and dad about my powers right?" Grace asked with sad brown eyes.

Terra nodded and picked up her sister. "Yes, but only if you promise to never forget me."

Grace frowned and rest her head on Terra's shoulder as they walked into the ruins of their home. "Mom? Dad? Anyone here?" Terra yelled.

"MOMMY, DADDY, WHERE ARE YOU!" Grace yelled in Terra's ear causing her to flinch. They both heard running footsteps and saw their parents run out of the hallway, both covered in soot. When they saw Grace, their mother started crying and they embraced their two daughters happily.

"The family's together again…" Grace said through tears. "I really missed you guys."

"We missed you too, and the family's staying together. Forever." Their dad said looking at Terra. Terra sighed. "I told you guys I can't stay. Because of my powers, I've been given a huge responsibility taking care of the city and all of its citizens!"

"That is no excuse Terra!" Her mother said frustrated. "We adopted you, we have legal custody over you, and we have all say in what you do!"

"That's not fair! I'm sixteen; I think I can make my own decisions mom!" Terra fought back.

"It doesn't matter how old you are young lady, we are your parents…"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! MY FAMILY IS IN RUSSIA, YOU GUYS ARE MY FOSTER PARENTS, AND THAT MEANS, ACCORDING TO THE ADOPTION PAPERS THAT IF MY REAL FAMILY IS STILL ALIVE AND IN CONTACT, I CAN CONTACT THEM AND THEY WILL TAKE ME BACK GIVING ME COMPLETE CONTROL OVER WHAT I DO WITH MY LIFE!" Terra screamed at her parents with fire in her words. Her eyes were shut tightly, but when she opened them, her parents mouths were a gape and Grace was crying loudly.

Terra hurt them…her mother began to cry and her father just frowned and said nothing. Terra stood there silently watching what she caused.

"I… I…didn't…mean what I said…" Terra stuttered as she watched Grace cling to her mom's leg for dear life.

"I'm sorry. I would never want to leave you guys; I love you too much, but… I have to stay, help my friends fight and watch over the city. I'll try to visit you as much as possible. I'm just asking you if I can stay…" She trailed off.

Her father looked up. "So now you're asking us if you can stay…" Terra nodded.

Her mother wiped her eyes. "Terra… I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Terra sighed. "Alright I'll go to New…"

"But," Her mother interrupted her. "You may stay and protect the city with your friends, if you come to visit us once a month and PROMISE to write every day."

Terra smiled brightly with tears in her eyes as she hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you… I promise I will." Her Dad and Grace soon joined in the hug and they were all crying.

"We love you Terra…"

"We'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you the most!"

Terra let go of her family and began stepping back towards the door. "I love all of you, please remember that."

They nodded and waved goodbye as Terra stepped out of the door and onto a rock and flew up into the sky that was now becoming black.

* * *

Once Terra had sat down on the sofa and was waiting for Robin to give everyone the motivation speech, she thought back on today; dropped out of school for a month, rejoined the Teen Titans for good, and said good bye to her family.

She wished there was a way for her family to stay and for her to be part of the Titans. But lately it seemed, luck wasn't on her side…

"Alright everyone," Robin said as he stood in front of the large group. "Tomorrow we attack Slade. You all know your fighting patterns, and I think that we are well prepared. Just to go over everything once more before we get well deserved rest, Terra will lure Slade out of hiding by walking around the city, once he is out, Starfire and Bumble Bee will attack first."

"What about Raven?" Beast Boy questioned.

"She isn't capable of fighting, and she doesn't seem to realize that her head was badly damaged." Robin countered back. Beast Boy said nothing and went back to listening with the others.

"Once Slade is weakened in the slightest bit, Speedy, Cyborg and I will attack and weaken him even more so. Once we are finished, we will lead him down to the docks where Mas Y Menos, Aqualad, and Beast Boy will take over. Once they have finished we will all clear out while Terra finishes him for good."

Everyone nodded, and a few cheered at the plan for they were certain that they would be victorious. They all soon began to leave the meeting room one by one for rest when the blaring alarm sounded filling the tower with shrieks of panic.

Robin, thinking on his feet, ran to the monitor to find two images up on the screen. The image to the right showed Cinderblock in the middle of the city flipping cars, crashing through buildings, and hurting anyone who stood too close. The image to the left however, showed Overload at the city's power plant draining the city's electricity with every pacing second.

"Titans East, you take Overload! The rest of us with take on Cinderblock. TITANS GO!"

Once the alarm had stopped shrieking, the Titans were gone and the tower was empty…or so they thought…


	21. Problemo es un Twins

Hey guys…sorry about the long pause…..it's been hell going back to school. Plus I didn't know how to continue in the story but it's alright now! And with all the holidays it's been rather exciting :D

PLUS I AM FINALLY A 16 YEAR OLD! HAZAA!

Thank you Grlwithapen for being my beta and putting up with me.

Thank you to those of you who whom comment on my stories, it's greatly appreciated! I know this one IS rather short, but I thought I would break up what I saw going to put in the final chapters, therefore making even MORE chapters and delaying the end.

BTW! I've added so many new videos to my youtube account, including why teen titans was canceled (you should check it out) my channel is Greengirl2121. Please take a look and comment on my videos if you like them.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Beast Boy ran alongside Aqualad, Mas y Menos. He was nervous to see the outcome of this battle, for he didn't want anything to happen to his friends. But more importantly, he's scared for Terra. What if she can't handle this? What if…she loses?

He swallowed and he shook his head of the thought. Terra was well prepared for this, maybe more so than any of them combined.

When they reached their destination, Beast Boy changed back from a cheetah to his teen form and walked to the pier on the beach. When the group was half way there, they heard frantic screaming and saw people running from the beach. This soon was followed by an ear splitting scream as half of the pier fell beneath the weight of its predator.

"Cinderblock." Beast Boy said eyeing the man of stone. "TITANS GO!"

They charged the man but he vanished into thin air. Frantic with confusion, the group turned and saw Cinderblock crushing what was left of the pier, leaving the Titans with no way off. Or so he thought.

Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew off the pier as Aqualad dove off the edge. Mas Y Menos however seemed to be trapped, unless they could jump from where they were standing and safely onto the sandy beach, there was little hope that they would be alright.

But thinking quickly on their feet, they charged at Cinderblock, but they soon realized that a direct approach probably wasn't the best idea they had.

Cinderblock laughed with greed as he began to slowly crush the small twins. They screamed for help and did everything they could to break free. Beast Boy and Aqualad heard their painful screams and rushed to save them, but when they weren't even an inch away from delivering pain to Cinderblock, he vanished.

Beast Boy gasped and morphed back to human form as Aqualad walked up beside him. The last bit of pier still standing, and there was nothing they could do to change it.

"Who was that?" Aqualad said still confused.

"Cinderblock, he's pretty common around here, but I've never seen him be able to vanish like that before…" Beast Boy trailed off.

"So what does that mean?" Aqualad asked.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and turned to the demolished pier behind them. He scanned the scene for any reason that would make Cinderblock attack. Beast Boy walked a few steps closer, being careful not to step on any wooden panels that were about to give out under his weight. He knelt to the floor when he noticed an orange disk shining underneath the boards.

Removing the boards that covered it, his eyes grew large when he saw the black S covering the disk.

"I'm not sure why Cinderblock did this," Beast Boy said grabbing the disk and showing it to Aqualad. "But I think he had some help."


	22. Shoo Fly! Don't Bother Me

Hey guys, here's the next chapter.

Thank s for being my beta Grlwithapen.

Check out Greengirl2121 on youtube.

BYE!

Starfire and Bumble Bee flew next to each other on their way to wait for Slade. Their minds were dizzy with questions, but they brushed them aside for the sake of safety.

"Bumble Bee, do you believe we will be victorious in battle?" Starfire questioned.

All Bumble Bee could do was shrug. "No one can really say Starfire, I mean I hope so. But- WHOA!"

Bumble Bee stopped short when a lightning bolt shot out of the forest. Not knowing what to do, she looked at Starfire in confusion. "What should we do?"

Starfire looked down and saw the cities power plant, and hanging on to the core, was Overload.

"He is a villain, we must attack." Starfire said without waiting for a response, as she flew down to the power plant.

She raised her hands up and thrust them toward Overload releasing an assault of star bolts. They seemed to hit every spot except Overload. Bumble Bee joined in with her Bee-rays, hoping it would somehow help the cause.

"Wait friend," Starfire said as she looked at Overload's chest. She recognized the orange disk that stood out from the rest of his electric blue body. Flashes of Robin in a metal uniform and Terra attacking her friends flashed through her mind.

She lowered herself to the ground and lifted one hand in the air, having a star bolt ready to fire at the creature.

"Why are you here?" Starfire spat. She didn't wait for an answer; she threw the star bolt at the ground, causing dirt and debris to fly in the air, blurring everyone's vision.

She flew forward, locking onto her target, and lunged for the orange disk. Once her fingers touched the cold, flat surface, she wrapped her fingers on it and ripped it off Overload's chest. But it didn't move.

Starfire fired another assault of star bolts at him, but he seemed unfazed. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the thin Tameranian girl, and leaned into her ear.

"Fight all you wish my dear, you're not the one he's after, one little birdie will fall." He said as sparks flew from his body. With one last laugh, he vanished into thin air.

Bumble Bee was startled as she watched this unfold before her eyes. The only left hanging in the air, was Starfire's last words.

"_Go to Raven!"_


	23. STTT

STTT! Sttt= SAVE THE TEEN TITANS.

Sorry about the tease for my story guys, but this, is an emergency. AS most you already know from reading my old author's notes, I have a youtube account. Greengirl2121. I make videos for teen titans, and make webcam videos when I feel it is needed.

And yesterday I became part of a group to save them, the Teen Titans. In other words, get the creators to make a sixth season…

NOW BEFORE YOU SAY, _oh we can't do that! They sold the rights over to Boomerang, they can't make more episodes!_

TO YOU MY Friend I SAY BULLCRAP!

This group is small currently, but it's growing. And I'm asking for your help. Anyone who is reading this. WE NEED YOUR HELP, I NEED YOUR HELP, THE TITANS NEED YOUR HELP!

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, they all need you! It's our turn to be THEIR hero's!

Please say you'll help.

HERE'S HOW! :D

DO NOT SAY YOU'LL JOIN BY COMMETING ON THIS "chapter" OF MY STORY.

Inbox me as soon as you decide you want to join (which should be right away)

If you are a guest, but have a youtube account, please contact me through my channel Greengirl2121 by writing on my channel's wall, inboxing, or commenting on the video I posted on this subject!

If you are a guest and would like to join, but you don't have a youtube account, please contact my Skype! (this is where we are having our meetings) ****IM ONLY, NO VIDEO CHAT****

My Skype name is Paige Regan (this is not my real name) but my screen name is magicgirl2121

And lastly, if you are a guest and do not have a youtube account, or a Skype, please contact my email!

***********I WILL GIVE YOU MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THIS GROUP ONCE YOU'VE JOINED! AND ONLY IF YOU JOIN, SO DON'T COME TO ME ASKING TO KNOW MORE IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO JOIN!************


End file.
